


Book 5 Absolution

by SXYPigeon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXYPigeon/pseuds/SXYPigeon
Summary: "Creating a new spirit portal, ending a war – just a normal day." Welcome to a mostly canon-compliant, post epic-Republic City-battle story about difficulties of rebuilding a city, taking down the Earth Empire, and learning how to be in a relationship.  Romantic humor, action, and angst all it one place.





	1. Birth of a Genre

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Feb 2015: I've read a lot of great stories about Asami and Korra's trip to the spirit world, but very few about the night after the battle. I present my first contribution to the Korrasami community. Enjoy!
> 
> 6 Sept 2017: This fic started life as a cute oneshot that eventually mutated into a multi-chapter, multi-plot line story.

_What is the best way to quantify exhaustion? Should it be measured by a quantitative amount of physical exertion or a qualitative feeling of weariness? . . . Wow, I've spent way too much time meditating lately,_  Korra sighed tiredly and rolled her neck.

It was over. A war three years in the making halted with a short, remorseful surrender.  _It won't end tonight, though. They will continue to fight_. . . Kuvira had been more than their leader, she had been one of them, a soldier and a god – someone worthy of dying for.  _But that is a job for the United Forces tomorrow, tonight we will rest._

"Korra, a little help?"

She turned to see Bolin supporting Mako. The fire bender looked paler than usual and was staring at the rim of the crater warily.  _We need to get him back to island before he collapses._ "I'm okay, just a little tired," he said as Korra approached them.

"In that case, maybe you should be helping me get out of this hole," she said as she pulled Mako's other arm across her shoulders.

Bolin laughed, "Is that we're calling it know? Getting zapped by huge amounts of spirit energy?"

A small grin broke through his brother's grimace. "That's right poke fun at the injured guy."

"Only because we love you, Mako," Asami said with a small smile behind them.

Ahead of them, Tenzin called out to the chief of police. "Lin, where are you taking her?"

The older Beifong sister paused for a moment as she stared at her prisoner. "Police headquarters could be destroyed for all we know-"

"Then take her with us to the island."

"She's a war criminal, it wouldn't be safe-"

"I don't see many other options. She needs medical care as well," he said evenly as he and the other airbenders whistled for the bison.

Suyin frowned as she watched Kuvira's men climb out of the crater. "Will your people attempt to free you?"

"They might," Kuvira said in a quiet voice.

"Then inform the United Forces," Asami said. "They can set up a blockade around the island until we can find an alternative."

Lin sighed heavily, but relented. "We can use the top floor of the main tower. President Raiko will want to speak to her anyway."

"We need to find Pema and Wu as well."

"We can't let Kuvira's army capture them," Lin agreed. "I'll have what's left of the force find them, Tenzin."

The older airbender let out the breath he'd been holding and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and tried to hide the tiredness all of them were feeling. "Creating a new spirit portal, ending a war – just a normal day."

He chuckled softly as he scanned the sky for their bison. "It seems we may be on our own."

Korra frowned, "Mind if I give it a try?"

Asami took Korra's place at Mako's side. Whistle in hand, Korra walked away from the group and stood motionless for a moment. Inhale, exhale. A moment later a wave of energy flooded her body.  _Just one more time tonight, Raava._ Korra shot up into the sky and landed on top of the tallest building nearby and blew the whistle as hard as she could. Almost immediately, a herd of bison-shaped shadows materialized in the distance.  _There they are._

"Set him down here," she heard Tenzin say as she dropped down into the vine covered street. Asami and Bolin lowered Mako to the ground as Korra approached.

"Still doing okay?" she asked as she pulled a handful of water from the air.

He groaned as she began healing his arm. "I've been better."

"Our ride should be here shortly." She turned to her mentor. "There are a lot of injured people, Tenzin."

"I know, but the hospital was evacuated. You're all we have, I'm afraid."

Korra nodded and continued healing, feeling exhaustion pressing down on her until the weight of Asami's hand on her shoulder gave strength.  _I can sleep for days after all of this, I just need to get through the next few hours._

"Oogi!" There was more than a little relief in Tenzin's voice as the herd landed around them.

"Alright, Mako, let's get out of here before Korra decides to open another spirit portal," Bolin said as he pulled his brother across his shoulders.

"It isn't in a very convenient location, is it?" the avatar said as she stood.

"I don't know," Asami said with a small grin. "Right in the heart of downtown? You couldn't ask for a more centralized location."

Korra laughed and put an arm around her. "I guess you’re right," she said as she airbent them onto Opal's bison with Bolin and Mako.

"Take us home, my sweet turtle-duck," Bolin shouted to Opal who rolled her eyes and smiled as she took Juicy's reigns.

From the air, the scope of the damage to the city became painfully clear. _I don't know if we can salvage anything. We'll need to rebuild the entire city._

"Where can I set up an infirmary, Tenzin?" Korra asked when they landed as she helped Mako off the bison.

"Use the dining room for now. Lin and I will take Kuvira up to Raiko."

"Okay." Bolin and Korra began carrying Mako up the steps to the Temple. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Korra jerked awake in confusion. Pema was kneeling next to her and Naga with a bowl of noodles. "You need to eat," she said softly.

The younger woman sighed and accepted bowl. She'd done all that she could for the wounded – Mako having the worst of it, would need a sling for his arm for a few weeks. It had been too hard to resist closing her eyes for a moment and leaning back into her furry companion.

"-and then I blew the door off its hinges!" Meelo shouted enthusiastically. He had an entranced audience of Varrick and Wu detailing the moment he'd came up with the idea to paint bomb Kuvira's giant mecha-suit. Nearby, Zhu Li was finishing bandaging Mako's arm. Bolin and Opal, Jinora and Kai, and serveral of the other air benders were still seated around the table. Meelo, Wu, and Varrik seemed to be the only people who didn't look utterly exhausted.  _I still need to check on Tenzin and Kuvira._

Naga sensed her change in mood and nudged her with her nose. "It's okay, girl. I'm just a little tired." She finished her food and quietly left the room.

"I'm don't care if we have to go at this all night," Korra heard Raiko say as she entered the highest room in the temple, "I want a guarantee – your troops  _will_ surrender unconditionally!"

Kuvira was seated in front of the radio, still in cuffs, staring at her folded hands. "I can order them to surrender, but this, the Earth Empire, was always bigger than just me," she said quietly. "You can't order an idea to surrender. Your best chance for a peaceful resolution is to offer them a better option, a better leader."

Korra pulled Tenzin aside and began healing his arm. "We know they won't accept me, and certainly not Wu, as a better leader. What do you propose as a 'better option?'"

"I don't know."

Raiko threw his hands up and continued pacing the room. Korra watched tiredly as Suyin stood from her chair. "We don't have a better option," she said staring out at the ruined city, "but we can give them a better purpose. Order them to help set up humanitarian aid, clear debris, and keep the peace."

"Don't villainize them, let them be the peace keepers and saviors they thought they were under her command," Lin said quietly.

"Precisely."

"It's a start," Raiko admitted heavily.

Korra accepted Tenzin's thanks and stood next to Kuvira. "Can I borrow her for five minutes?"

Raiko furrowed his brow. "No, you cannot. We're in the middle of-"

"Ending a war. I know," Korra said flatly. "Help Su and Lin write up a statement Kuvia can read to her people. I need to heal, what I suspect is, at least two cracked ribs."

"She's fine-"

"She's _injured_  and I'm not asking this time: give me five minutes and then she's all yours."

Raiko looked on the verge of arguing, but Lin spoke up first. "We can use the next room. Tenzin, you've always been better at politics. Help these two write her speech." She led Kuvira by the arm from the room.

"Thank you for that," Korra said after the door was shut.

"I should be thanking you. Watching Raiko pace the floor was giving me a headache. If I remove your cuffs, are you going to give us trouble?" she asked Kuvira.

"No."

Korra helped her out of her coat. "I'm going to need you to lie down." She knelt down next to Kuvira and lifted her undershirt.

"Spot on diagnosis, kid," Lin said softly. The left side of her ribcage was covered in dark, painful looking bruises.

"You didn't have to do this," Kuvira said quietly after a few minutes of healing.

"Yeah, I kind of did." She was silent for a moment as she worked. "I'm your avatar just as much as theirs."

"I don't know how Su can stand being in the same room with me after what I did to Baatar," she admitted in a quiet voice.

Korra looked up at Lin. "Does she not know?"

"It never came up."

She looked down and met Kuvira's tired eyes. "Baatar survived your attack. He's here recovering."

The once Great Uniter closed her eyes and exhaled unevenly, but didn't speak. Not for the first time that night did Korra feel immense pity for her. She had had so much to live for, had so much potential, but she'd just wasted all of it. _Had retaking Republic City always been her goal from the beginning? How early in her crusade had she imagined the forced-labor camps she'd send her political prisoners and fire and water benders? What was the moment that changed her from protector to dictator?_

Korra helped Kuvira to her feet. "You'll be sore for a few weeks, but there shouldn't be any permanent damage." She watched Lin escort her silently from the room as she leaned back against the wall behind her and slid down to the floor, listening to the scene in the next room.

 _I'm so tired of all of this_ , she thought as she let her head fall into the hands.

"Just read what's written. There's no need to veer from the script," Raiko's irritated voice said.

_But it's only just beginning for her and her army._

"United Earth Empire army, this is the Great Uniter. By now word of my surrender and capture will have spread among your ranks." Kuvira's voice was so hollow compared to that day outside Zaofu.

 _I can't listen to this._  Korra pushed herself to her feet. "In my quest to unify and protect our people, I lost sight of my original goals and instead sought power I could never hope to control." She poked her head in and nodded to Tenzin before heading for the stairs. "I allowed my shortsightedness compromise everything we've worked so hard for: a safe and united Earth Empire." Kuvira's voice echoed hauntingly after her. "This great country deserves more from its leader, a better future than what I can promise. . ."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Naga waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go to bed, girl."

"Korra!" The avatar jumped and looked down the hallway to see Ikki waving her over. "Mom just got out macaroons. You should came have some! Varrick is even asking for suggestions for the next new flavor of Varri-cakes."

"I think I'm just going to get some sleep. Put me down for kale or sea prune flavored Varri-cakes, though." Korra waved goodnight and followed Naga out into the courtyard to the women's barracks. "We did pretty good today, didn't we, girl? Saved a city, ended a war – that's not something we do everyday." She smiled as Naga nudged her with her nose. "Too bad most of the city got destroyed. I guess Asami has her work cut out for her. . ."

 _Asami – I haven't seen her since we got here._  Korra slid open her bedroom door for Naga, but walked hesitantly to the next.  _Just knock on the door – that's bound to be a lot easier than creating a new spirit portal._  She lifted her fist, but couldn't bring herself to knock.  _You're just checking in on her. She did the same for you after what happened with Zaheer. . ._ " Asami?" she said as she knocked gently.

No answer.

 _Just check to see if she's even in there._  Korra took a deep breath and slid the door open a fraction.

The small room was dark, but even in the dim moon light reflecting off the bay Korra could see the young inventor sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest, her shoulders shaking, quietly sobbing. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey," Korra whispered as she sat down next to Asami. The older woman started abruptly and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Korra gently stopped her hands, "It's okay." Asami took a shuddering breath before letting her friend pull her into her arms.

They stayed like that for ages, Asami crying into Korra's neck, held tightly until her tears had run dry.  _I've got you, Asami._  It was with great reluctance when they finally separated and sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," Asami whispered awkwardly staring at the floor.

Korra tried to rub some the tiredness from her face. "I distinctly remember you doing the same for me more than a few times," she said with a small smile.

Asami returned the smile, "I suppose I did."

A silence stretched between them before Korra worked up the nerve to ask, "Would you like me to stay?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Asami nod. "I'd like that."

"Okay."

Boots were unceremoniously dropped on the floor; Asami's coat was given a bit more consideration and draped over the back of a chair. She slid under the covers and held them open for Korra.  _Thank the spirits I'm so tired or I'd be too nervous move._  They laid facing each other for a moment before Asami turned onto her opposite side, pulling Korra flush with her back, Korra's arm around her waist.

"Is this alright?" Asami asked tentatively.

Korra snaked her other arm under their shared pillow and squeezed her tightly from behind. "I think I can make it work," she muttered sleepily into Asami's sweet smelling hair.  _I could make this work any night._

* * *

Morning broke over the ruined city the same way as any other day, completely unaware of the destruction and loss of life that had happened the day before. It streamed silently into the rooms of Air Temple Island, gently waking its inhabitants.

Accustomed to early mornings, Asami woke first to an unusual, but not unwanted feeling of warmth and security.  _Korra,_  she thought lazily. It was several minutes before she could convince herself to move away from the avatar's embrace. She turned slowly to face her and brushed a few arrant hairs from Korra's face.

 _She looks relaxed, almost happy – not a look she has often enough._  She let her fingers linger along her jaw, tracing her way to Korra's lips.  _So close,_  Asami thought wistfully,  _but there is so much to do._  She pressed her lips to the younger woman's forehead before gently shaking her shoulder. "Korra?"

She muttered incoherently and pulled Asami closer. "Korra," she laughed in surprise, "it's time to get up."

" _Noooo._  It can't be."

"I'm afraid so – or at least, it is for me." She felt Korra sigh and loosen her hold on her.  _How easy would it be to stay here and spend the whole morning in her arms?_  Asami pushed herself up onto an elbow and ran her fingers through Korra's hair. "You look like you could use a few more hours of sleep."

"It won't be as nice without you," she muttered sleepily.

"I suppose not, but I'm sure you'd manage."

"Probably." Korra sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep okay?

"Better than I have in years."

"Oh . . . Maybe we should make this a reoccurring thing."

Asami could hear the bashfulness in the avatar's voice as Korra got to her feet.  _There are few things in the world as adorable as Korra attempting to flirt._  "Maybe we should," she agreed as she slid out of bed. "Hey." The engineer pulled Korra into a tight embrace. "Thank you for last night," Asami said softly.

"I think I needed that as much as you did," Korra muttered pulling back and resting her forehead against Asami's.

 _And I think you've finally figured out this thing between us,_  she thought as she brought a hand up to cup the avatar's cheek. "I'm glad I could help," she whispered. Korra's hands tightened on her hips as Asami felt her heart race faster. . .

_**Bong! Bong! Bong!** _

They both jumped at the sound of the morning bells.  _You have got to be kidding me!_  "I guess it's later than I thought," Asami said, disappointment dripping from her words.

Korra could hardly keep herself from laughing in exasperation. "That is exactly my luck!"

The older woman sighed and turned toward the window. "I guess we should get going."

"Probably, but first-" Korra gently turned Asami back toward her. "I think we were in the middle of something."

Asami was taken completely by surprise – she hadn't expected Korra to make the first move. The electrifying feeling of the avatar's lips against hers stunned her for a moment before she thought to tangle a hand into Korra's hair as the other found the younger woman's hip and held her close. It was beautifully sweet bliss after waiting so long. Several long and lingering kisses left them deliriously giddy as they separated.

"You never cease to surprise me," Asami admitted happily.

"You didn't honestly expect me to let you leave here looking so dejected, did you?"

"I guess I should have known better." She kissed her cheek and laughed. "We should probably get going though."

"I suppose." Korra pulled her close and stole another kiss. "Let's go rebuild a city!" She opened the door for Asami and followed her out of the room and right into a distinctly disheveled looking Varrick leaving Zhu Li's room.

All three stared at each other for a moment before Varrick's face lit up in a huge grin. "Fantastic morning, isn't?!"

"Yes, it is," Korra agreed with an eyebrow cocked.

He was about to speak, but stopped short and stared at her and Asami pensively. "I've just had an idea for a new mover.  _Zhu Li!_ "

Asami and Korra stared after him in confusion as he disappeared back into Zhu Li's room. "What do you suppose that was about?" Korra asked.

"I have no-" Asami's eyes went wide for a moment as she caught sight of a tiny bit of lipstick at the corner of Korra’s mouth. "He wouldn't- No, that would be ridiculous."  _But this is Varrick we're talking about . . ._

"Asami?"

"Oh," Asami felt her face warm. "I'll explain later. Let's go get cleaned up."

Korra shrugged and followed a very flustered Asami down the hall. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so . . . the genre is mover porn if you missed it. Varrick is a genius after all.
> 
> This work originally started life on FF.net, but I guess all of the cool kids use this site now. I'll try to post at least one chapter a week until this site is caught up with the other one (as of 6/9/17 that's 16 regular chapters and a nsfw chapter 17), after that I'll try not to make promises about how often I'll update - I always end up being a terrible liar. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Learning how to human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to ‘Birth of a Genre,’ takes place 24 hours after the fall of the Kuvira. After a long day of clearing rubble and planning, Korra and Asami take a short, but much needed break.

A chilly breeze blew in from the bay as the last rays of light disappeared beyond the horizon.  The scattered groups along the beach huddled closer together as they waited.  Quiet muttering broke out as bison were spotted in the distance. **  
**

_Feel the vibrations, be the vibrations._

“Korra!”

The avatar opened her eyes to find Lin Beifong staring down at her.  “Chief.”

“What are you doing?” she asked impatiently.

“Exactly what you told me to do: concentrating on ‘the vibrations of the world around me.’”

“By laying in a pile of rubble.”

Korra looked around and shrugged.  “There are plenty of vibrations in this pile of rubble.”

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed tiredly.  “I meant for you to do this when you got back to the temple, not while we’re still in the city.”

“I’m exhausted,” Korra said wearily.  “So I decided to have seat and feel up some vibrations at the same time.”

“Well you’re in luck.  Tenzin is rounding everyone up to head back to the island.”  With a flick of her wrist, Lin bent the crushed concrete Korra was laying on, forcing the young woman to her feet.  “You’ll have plenty of time to feel vibrations there.”

Korra rolled her neck and shoulders slowly before walking toward the bison in the distance.  “I can’t wait.”

“Korra-”

“Yes, Sifu Chief.”

“ _Call me that again and I will-_ ” Lin paused and took a breath.  “Just take it easy tonight, okay?  It’s only been a day since the battle.  If you need a break, let Tenzin know.”

A small smile fought its way onto her face as Korra nodded and continued toward the coast.  Twenty-four hours had passed since Kuvira’s surrender and with it any hope that repairing the city would be simple or quick.  If there weren’t spirit vines clogging streets, there were mountains of rubble – if there weren’t mountains of rubble, there were flooded roads and buildings.  Every block cleared presented an even worse one beyond it.   _Maybe I should tell Tenzin I need a break._

“Come on everyone!  We should be able to take everyone in one trip.”  Tenzin looked just as tired as any of the people he was ferrying back to the island.  Bolin and Meelo were both passed out on Juicy while Opal and Kai helped Lin’s metal bending officers into the saddles.  “Korra, there you are!  Hurry, the sooner we get everyone rounded up, the sooner we can all rest.”

She airbent herself onto Oogi and collapsed.  “Wake me when we get there.”

“Who are we missing?” Tenzin asked himself as Lin sat next to Korra.  “We have all of your officers, right Lin?”

“Yes.”  The metal bender crossed her arms and let her chin fall to her chest.

“Wait, where’s Asami?”

Korra perked up instantly.  “She’s probably in her office going over the notes the airbenders collected.”

“I wonder how much longer she’ll be.”

“You can drop me off at the tower and we’ll take the ferry,” Korra offered, a bit too enthusiastically judging by the curious look Lin shot her.

“I suppose a detour wouldn’t hurt.  Yip, yip!”  

The cool air was a welcome change for all of five seconds before it chilled Korra to the bone.  Oogi pulled away from the herd heading to the island and made a beeline for Future Industries Towers.  The avatar was more than happy to leave the bison behind as she dismounted and entered the building from the roof.

_It feels like I was just here,_  Korra mused tiredly as she arrived at Asami’s office.  Little had changed since the battle – the tools used on the hummingbird suits were still scattered about and the schematics were still piled on the engineer’s desk.  The most noticeable change was the seemingly endless rolls of blueprints littering the floor around the drafting table Asami occupied.

“Don’t touch those,” Asami said distractedly as Korra began tip-toeing through the mess.  “I have a system.”

“Let me guess, these rolls are buildings that have been destroyed and the ones over there haven’t?”

“No, but good guess,” she said as she gave Korra a tired smile.  “I’m trying to pinpoint all of the possible breaks in the water mains around the city.  If these notes from Meelo are accurate, we’re looking at half a dozen at least.”

Korra picked up one of his notes and flipped it over.  “Did he draw a picture on the back of all of these?”

“Yes.”  Asami rummaged through the stack and handed one to Korra.  “This one is my favorite.”

It was a picture of Naga standing majestically atop of a fallen mecha suit.  “That kid has talent.  I might have to get this framed.”  She glanced back to Asami and noticed her massaging the back of her neck.  “How long have you been hunched over this stuff?”

“I haven’t been  _hunched_  over anything,” the engineer said with a sigh.  “Between the tedium of sifting through decades of blueprints and the … stress of yesterday, it’s a small miracle all I have is a sore back.”

“I might be able to help.  Is there any water around?”

Asami frowned and shook her head.  “You don’t need to-” She paused and bit her lip when she saw Korra arch an eyebrow and fold her arms across her chest.  “There’s a sink in the washroom.”

“You’ll want to take off that snazzy jacket,” Korra said when she returned.  

“ _Snazzy?_ ”  Her voice was light as she hung the coat on the corner of the table.  

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything that wasn’t snazzy,” she said as she stood behind Asami.  “I’ll start from the bottom and work my way up.”  Her voice quieted as she took a step closer.  “I’m going to need you to lift your shirt a bit.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you must have some ulterior motive.”  

Korra felt her face warm.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  She heated the water in her hands.  “I’m just trying to help you feel better.”

“If you say so-  _Oh_ , that’s nice.”  The pencil in her hand dropped to the floor as Asami closed her eyes and sighed.

Korra smirked as she continued to knead the small of her back.  They stayed like that for quite some time; every few minutes Korra would have Asami lift her shirt a bit higher.  By the time Korra had reached her shoulder blades, Asami was bracing herself up using the drafting table.  

“I think we might need to change tactics,” Korra whispered as she pulled the water off Asami’s skin and lowered her shirt.

“Sorry?” she asked in a rough voice.

“I can’t have you lift your shirt any higher without having you take it off completely.”

“That would be bad?”

Korra swallowed nervously.  “I was thinking you could undo a few buttons and slip it off your shoulders.”

The engineer moved like a rag doll, slowly straightening her back and undoing part of her shirt in a lethargic way.  She sighed softly as Korra moved her hair over her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Korra warned as she began again.

“Sleep is the last thing on my mind,” she admitted quietly.  The hands and water on her upper back and shoulders faltered for a moment.  “Are  _you_  okay?”

“Yep,” Korra said a bit too quickly.  “Just – um, a little tired is all.”  

“Alright.”  She let Korra relax again before she let out another small groan.  The result was as she predicted – the younger woman tensed again.  Asami began to chuckle softly.

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked hesitantly.

“You, you silly turtle-duck,” she said endearingly.  “Tell me what’s bothering you, Korra.”

Korra sighed and pulled the water off Asami’s shoulders.  “I just- I’m- Grrr!”  She began to pace the cluttered floor.

_Well that didn’t go as planned,_  the engineer thought as she pulled her shirt back over her shoulders.  She watched the avatar for a moment longer before she reached out and stopped her gently.  “Hey, talk to me.  What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Korra stared at the floor with her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before speaking.  “I really don’t want to mess this up,” she said quietly.  “My last and only relationship was a disaster … and part of me is scared I’m going to ruin this one, too.”

Asami felt her chest clench at her friend’s blatant honesty.  “What we’re doing right now, just talking, is what people in a relationship do.  We can’t fix a problem that we  _both_  don’t know is there.”  She kicked aside the blueprints between them and took a step closer.  “I don’t know if what we have will last or if we’ll drive each other mad,” Asami said with a small smile, “but I’m willing to take that chance if you are.”

A hopeful smile fought its way to Korra’s face as she mulled over Asami’s words.  “I’m being silly, aren’t I?  Worrying about this sort of thing and it hasn’t even been a day …”

“If it’s important to you, it isn’t silly.”  

The avatar smiled sheepishly, “I’m not really sure what I’m doing, but as long as it’s with you … that’s all I want.”  She took Asami’s hands and released the breath she’d been holding.  “Sorry, I’m just a little out of practice, I guess.”

“You’ve been on your own for so long,” Asami said as she pulled Korra into her arms, “there’s bound to be a bit of adjusting to do.”  The younger woman nodded as she burrowed into her neck.  

“Can I ask you something?”

Asami pulled back enough to see her friend’s small, but cheeky grin.  “Sure.”

“That night, when you brought me the cup of tea on the gazebo, did you really think I was cold or was that just the first excuse that popped into your head to come see me?”

“What do you think?” the engineer said as she playfully pushed her away.

“Okay, follow up question,” Korra laughed.  “If Tenzin hadn’t interrupted us, how would that night have ended?”

_Someone is playing with fire,_  Asami thought as she met Korra’s hopeful smile.  “I would have said … that even if you were right and that the world didn’t need an avatar, your friends would still need you.  I would still need you.”  Taking a step toward her, she was as close as she could be without actually touching the avatar.  “I would have said you are more than just the avatar.”  The sight of Korra’s flushed face spurred her on.  “You are the person I’ve fallen head-over-heels for.”  She took her face in her hands and kissed her gently.

A moment passed between them, just long enough for a shuddering breath, before Korra pulled her closer yet and lost herself in the engineer’s touch.  The ruined city, the death of Asami’s father, the fragile ceasefire – it all disappeared, for a moment at least.

“Ha!  What did I say, Zhu Li!”

Korra and Asami jumped apart and stared at the door where Varrik was practically bouncing with triumph.  

“I stand corrected, dear,” the reserved woman said as she stepped into the room.

“What are you still doing here?!” Asami asked irritably.  “You told me you were heading to the island almost an hour ago!”

“Well, much like you and the avatar, we …” he shared a quick look with his fiancee, “we,  _uh_ , decided to make sure you were also on your way to the island.”

“I’m sure.”  She bit her lip and shook her head.  “I am on my way to the island.  We’ll be along in a moment.”

“So …” Korra said as they watched them leave.  “that’s actually why I’m here.  I wanted to make sure you weren’t about to stay up all night working.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”  Asami shuffled back to the table and collected her coat, her bag, and about a dozen blueprints.

“Are you sure you need all of those?” Korra asked, moving to help carry the load.

“These are for Baatar Sr.,” she said patiently.  “I’m done working for the night, I promise.”

The streets were almost eerily quiet as they made their way to the docks.  The scent of smoke and the sea mingled as Asami navigated the ruined city.  Even with all of the destruction, there were still signs of hope: spirits watched them pass in interest, reminding Korra that the destruction was only temporary.  Soon the city would be full of life again.

“So how was working with Lin?”  Asami asked to distract herself from the sickeningly adorable sight of Varrick and Zhu Li at the bow of the ferry.

“Not as bad as I thought it’d be.”  Korra tossed the rope anchoring the boat to the dock on the deck.  “We focused on clearing the main routes into the city … until we saw that Kioshi boulevard was completely flooded.”

“I’m hoping we’ll have that figured out by tomorrow afternoon.”  A cold breeze from the open sea whipped around them.  

“Lin’s already trying to train me on how to find them,” she said as she stepped behind her, mimicking the other couple and embracing Asami from behind.  “I’m already doing it wrong apparently.”

_I would beg to differ._  “I’m confident that you’ll figure it out, even  _with_ Lin’s help.”  She felt Korra tighten her hold as she laughed softly.

The bay was calm as they pushed on toward Air Temple Island.  The trip almost seemed too short to the avatar, who was steadily leaning more and more into the ship’s captain.   _I almost forgot how nice her hair smelled._

“Korra?”

“Hm?”

“We’re here.”

“Oh, sorry.”  She hastily released her and smiled sheepishly.  

“There you are,” Lin shouted, as they made their way up the stairs to the main tower.  “Hurry up and get something to eat so we can get started on your training.”

“On it.”  Korra looked apologetically at Asami.  “I’m probably going to be a while.”

“I have more than enough to keep me busy, and don’t worry - I won’t let her have you  _all_  night.”

A slightly stunned look plastered Korra’s face as the engineer led the way up the stairs.  “O-okay,” she muttered to herself before grinning.  _I’m going to hold you to that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18/6/2016: I’m planning on writing another 2 or 3 chapters before turning this into a prequel to a bigger story about how the Earth Empire responses to the loss of their leader and just how Kuvira went from awesome and loyal soldier to an unfeeling dictator. I’ve got it all sketched out, I just have to have some discipline and actually write it into something readable.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Stay spiffy, everyone.
> 
> 7/9/2017: I have no idea what I was talking about doing a prequel. It's all just going to be in this story except the really NSFW stuff, which will be a stand alone story with a mature rating (so far just chapter 17).


	3. Strange Virbrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults are perceptive and Kuvira has a flashback.

A cool breeze blew in from the bay, ruffling the clothing and hair of the two women kneeling in the grass .  Eyes closed, they appeared to be meditating as the stars above them steadily brightened.  “Stop that.” **  
**

The avatar remained perfectly still.  “I’m not doing anything.”

“Do you honestly think I can’t feel you earthbending the ants’ tunnels?” the chief of police asked shortly.

“I’m not hurting them,” Korra said in the same ridiculously patient voice Tenzen liked to use on her while they were meditating.  “I’m simply improving their colony layout.”

Lin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “You’re supposed to be sensing the tunnels, not rearranging them.”

“Fine, I’ll stop.”

Cricket chirps filled the air as they fell silent again.

“ _Korra!_ ”

“Oh, come on!  That tunnel didn’t lead to anywhere!  It needed to be fixed!”

“I see this is going well.”  Lin sighed and shook her head as Korra turned toward the voice.  Asami Sato wore a smirk as she stared down at them from the top of the steps with a hand on her hip.  

“It’s like trying to teach a child,” Lin said tiredly.  

“Hey, I’ve learned what you’ve been trying to teach me. I’m just taking it a step further,” Korra pointed out with an innocent grin.

“Right.”

“Are you two going to be much longer?” Asami asked.  Another breeze sauntered around women and rustled the leaves on the trees.

“We’re done for the night, aren’t we, Chief?”  Korra looked every bit the child Lin had accused her of being.

“Fine, but if we don’t find all of the the breaks in the water main tomorrow, I’m blaming you.”  

“A student is only as good as her teacher,” Korra said as she jumped to her feet and leaped up the steps.

“Good night, Lin,” Asami laughed as Korra took her by the elbow and led her toward the women’s barracks.

_At least that’s over._  Lin closed her eyes again and tried to relax.   _Well, that didn’t last long-_

“Are you done training Korra already?” Tenzin asked as he walked slowly down the steps.

“Training may not be the most accurate word for it.”  She rolled her shoulders and neck to ease the tension from remaining stationary for so long.

Tenzin chuckled.  “I, unfortunately, know exactly what you mean.”  He sat on the ground next to her and smiled.  “The ant observation technique didn’t go over well?”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Lin said as she stretched her legs out in front of her.  “I greatly overestimated the length of her attention span.”

“I’m sure that had nothing to do with spending all day clearing debris.”  Lin and Tenzin turned to see Pema walking down the stairs carrying three cups of tea.

“Thank you,” Lin said as she accepted her cup.  “Whatever the reason, it became completely unsalvageable the moment Asami showed up.”

“ _Oh_  … I suppose so,” Pema laughed quietly.

Tenzin frowned and looked between the two women.  “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t, dear.  I imagine they left in a hurry?”

“Yes, they did…”  Understanding hit Lin like a boulder.  “That would explain Korra’s spiked heart rate.”  Curiosity peaked, she stood and stomped the ground, exploring the vibrations of the island.  

“I still don’t understand what either of you are talking about.”

“Shush, she’s concentrating.”

The grounds were tranquil after a long day of working in the demolished city.  With most of the inhabitants in their rooms, it wasn’t difficult to find where the young women disappeared to.  On an outcropping overlooking the bay, they were standing  _very_ close to one another.  

Lin opened her eyes and chuckled.  “They’re on the north end of the island.”

“That’s not good – they should be getting rest.  We have a long day tomorrow,” Tenzin said frowning.

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”  Pema looked to Lin.  “It’s about time.  They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks … or years depending on how you look at it.”

“ _What_  are you-”  Tenzin’s eyes widened.  “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Pema chuckled.  

Another cool breeze washed over the island.  In the distance, floodlights illuminated the parts of the city under repair.  Twenty-four hours they’d spent clearing the streets making disheartening little progress, but under the starlit sky, if you didn’t look too closely, you could still stare out at the skyline and a feel a bit of hopeful.  Someday, maybe soon, their home would be whole again or at least habitable.

“I’m … happy for them,” Tenzin said after the shock wore off.  “I would seem the battle brought more than a few people together.”

“And I thought Varrik was insufferable before,” Lin quipped.

“At least Zhu Li keeps him in check.  The last thing I need is the kids walking in on  _that_.”  Pema took a sip of her tea.  “Do you suppose he was serious when he said he wanted to have the wedding next week?”

Lin choked on her drink.  “ _What?_   He can’t possibly be.”

“I talked him into waiting  _two_  weeks,” Tenzin sighed.  “Rebuilding the city isn’t hard enough, let’s have a  _wedding_  too.”

The police chief sighed and shook her head.  “On that note, I think I’m going to turn in.  Thank you for the tea.”  She stood as they bid her goodnight.  “Oh - Tenzin, I left the urn in your study,” she said quietly.  

“Right,” he said in the same quiet tone.  “Perhaps we should wait to tell her until tomorrow.”

“Agreed.”  The island had lost some of its warmth as Lin climbed the stairs - the annoyance she’d felt at the young couple was gone.   _Enjoy tonight while it lasts, tomorrow is only the beginning._

* * *

“Dinner, Kuvira.”

The captive looked away from the skyline she could see from her cell and accepted the food from the white lotus guard.  Moving was still painful even after Korra’s healing.   _I’m still half expecting them to let me starve … or at least poison me._

Surrendering still hadn’t fully sunken in.  Three years of work, of sacrifice … of love - gone in an instant, and yet she felt nothing but numbness.  _How long until I can feel again?_   Recent memories of taking Zaofu and Yi stirred no emotions, not even her engagement to Baatar.  _I need to go back further…_

**Three years earlier in Zaofu:**

“Bring him in and put him in room three,” Kuvira said over the radio to the gate keepers below.   _Su is not going to be happy …_   “Suyin please - it’s urgent.”  A minute’s pause.  

_“Kurvia, what’s the matter?”_

“We have a Dai Li agent in interrogation room three who would like to speak with you about the Basing Se situation.”

_“And you just let him in?!”_

_Calm down, Su._  “Under armed escort.  It seemed unlikely that he would pose a threat if he is here to ask for aid.”

_“I’m on my way.  Put the building on lockdown until I get there.  I want you there when I question him.”_

“Understood.”  Kuvira gave the order and made her way downstairs.   _She knew this was coming - why would we not let him in?  After what happened with Zaheer, I’m not sure Zaofu could keep out a motivated Dai Li if we wanted to._

“Was he armed?” she asked the guard as she approached the locked door.

“Stone gloves and shoe covers, we also confiscated two steel chains,” the guard said trying to look as professional as possible.

“Standard issue for a Dai Li.  Did he have food or water with him?”

“Just an empty canteen.”

“Get a pitcher of water, I’ll keep an eye on the prisoner.”  Kuvira peered into the small window on the door of the cell.  He had removed his official hat revealing a head of close-cropped graying hair and leathery skin.  Recent wounds dotted the left side of his face as if he’d been near an explosion.  

“Is he there?” Su said briskly as she approached.  

“Yes, ma’am.  He looks like he could use a healer, should I call-”

“No, I don’t want him here any longer than necessary.  Open the door.”

Their guest made to stand at their arrival, but Su held up a hand.  “Stay where you are.  Let’s get straight to business: State your name and your business in Zaofu.”

If the man had taken offense, he didn’t show it.  “My name is Ghashiun.  I am a captain in her majesty’s Dai Li and I’ve come to ask for Zaofu’s help in stabilizing Ba Sing Se.”

“A bold request.”

“From a man with few options left.”  He ran his hand over the uninjured side of his face.  “I’m not here as an official from Ba Sing Se, but as an Earth Kingdom citizen.  If my superiors knew I was here … I know Ba Sing Se and Zaofu have had a very  _strained_ relationship in the past, but this is beyond any of that.  The fires alone in the lower ring have killed hundreds and more die everyday from starvation and disease.  It’s time to put aside our differences for the good of the people.”

“And then what?” Su asked as she sat across from him with crossed arms.  “Give control of the city back to the Dai Li and the monarchy?”

“I’m in no position to barter, ma’am.”

“Nor am I in a position to offer aid.”  A knock echoed through the small room.  Su glared at Kuvira as she opened the door and retrieved a pitcher of water.  A tense silence followed as she poured and set a glass in front of the Dai Li agent.

The agent let his head hang in defeat for a moment before composing himself and taking a drink.  “Thank you.  The people can bring about the change you seek for them, but not on their own.  They will need someone to guide them, an example to follow-”

“Until the Dai Li can regain control and push my forces and myself out of the city.  I’m not willing to put my people at risk just to put another dictator on the throne to be controlled by your agents!  We’re done here.  Kuvira-”

“You’d just turn your back on thousands of people over ideology?”

Su stood slowly, maintaining eye-contact.  “Life under a tyrant, under corruption and constant fear, is not a life worth living.”

“I think the citizens of Ba Sing Se would disagree,” he said stone-faced.  “Watching the survivors walk through the charred streets looking for loved ones - I think they’d have preferred living under the queen’s rule.”

“What did you expect to happen?  Depriving these people of basic needs for so long was bound to make them snap and take back what was theirs.  Instead of fighting them, you should be helping them-”

“Is that not what I’m doing right now?!”

“No, you’re asking me to quell this rebellion.  The people need to take back their city on their own or they will never learn to be truly independent.”  Su looked to her silent companion.  “Remove him from the city.  His will not be welcomed back.”

Kuvira nodded and opened the door for the matriarch.  She turned to the grizzled agent and shepherded him from the room accompanied by two other guards.

“Idealism doesn’t save lives,” he said tiredly as they handed him back his belongings.  “I can’t help my people from inside with so few numbers and I can’t help them from the outside if no one will give us aid.”

“What about the United Forces?” Kuvira asked as she filled his canteen.  

“Their concern is the trade routes and after the way we attacked the avatar and the Air Nation, I don’t blame them for refusing to help retake Ba Sing Se.”  He thanked her and turned to the open gate.  “How many more need to die before the world realizes this problem won’t fix itself?”

Kuvira watched him leave in silence pondering his query.   _That is a good question._

_Conflicted,_  present-day Kuvira thought as she took another bite of rice.  _It’s a start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/8/2016: And thus the start of the plot of the main story - it bothered me that we didn’t really get to see Kuvira’s progression from loyal guard of Zaofu to power-hungry dictator in the show so that’s going to be a big focus for this story. I also plan on including as much korrasami as possible without devolving the story into a fluffy smut-fest. (Not that there’s anything wrong with fluffy smut, that’s just not what I want this story to be.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay spiffy.
> 
> 8/9/2017: NSFW chapter 17 is a fluffy smut-fest. Still haven't written regular chap 17 yet though . . . shows you what my priorities are.


	4. An Afternoon Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More korrasami, a bit of Kuvira and Baatar Jr.

“Hey, Asami.  Ready to get going?” **  
**

The engineer looked up from her blueprints in confusion, “Aren’t you a little early?  There’s still daylight.”

“Lin, of all people, decided we deserved an early night since we found and fixed _what I sincerely hope were_  all of the busted water pipes around Kyoshi Boulevard,” Korra said triumphantly.

“That’s fantastic-”

“Hold up,” she said holding up her hands to stop the Asami.  “It  _is_ fantastic, but that also means that I had to spend more time than I wanted to in and around the sewers fixing those, too.  I’m seriously considering burning my clothes.”

“I’m sure it’s not that-  _Oh, no_  … no, you were right,” she said backing away, pushing down the urge to dry heave.  “I’m sorry, that’s terrible.”

“ _Thanks._ ”

Asami turned back to her drafting table for moment.  “It will take me a while to pack up - why don’t you use the shower upstairs and I’ll see if your clothes are salvageable.”  

“What’s upstairs?”

“My apartment.”

“What?  You weren’t staying at the manor?”

“As much as I love Mako and Bolin’s family, I need my space.”

Korra thought about pointing out just how huge her family home was, but thought better of it.  “Well, lead the way.”  She made sure stay a few steps behind to keep the smell to a minimum.

“I’m going to get something for you to wear.  I’ll be back to collect your clothes.”

“Okay - sure,” she muttered to herself in the massive bathroom.   _Yep, no big deal.  Just going to be showering.  It’s not like there was a whole lot of privacy in the communal bathroom back at the island, so why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_   She stripped in record time and jumped in the shower.

“I’ll put a pot of tea on - we have at least an hour until your clothes are ready, so take your time,” she said when she returned.  “Do you need anything?”

“ _Nope,_ ” Korra answered quickly.

“Okay,  _enjoy_  your shower.”

 _She was laughing, wasn’t she?  Get a grip, Korra._   With the water pressure significantly better than on the island, enjoying the shower wasn’t a difficult task.  

 _I wonder what she brought me to wear_ , she thought as she bent the water off of herself.  “Sleeveless - good, pajama pants - I didn’t know she owned any, and … that’s it.”   _Um, I guess that’s okay.  A few minutes without any underthings should be fine … around Asami … when I’m already nervous._   “And everything is a bit on the tight side.  Great.”

* * *

“Feeling better?”

“Lots,” Korra said too brightly as she took her cup.  Asami smiled as she finished her tea.  The avatar could have sworn she caught the engineer’s eyes lingering on her chest before turning to refill her own cup.  _Did she-_   

“So, what are you guys tackling tomorrow?” Asami asked innocently, face flushed.

 _Yes, she did.  Well, if she wants to look, who am I to stop her?_  Feeling a surge of confidence, Korra relaxed her crossed arms and grinned.  “I’m not sure.  We were all so excited to be done, we didn’t want to jeopardize it.”

“I don’t blame you.  Although it makes me wonder if she’s waiting for construction foremen before taking on anything else too big.”  She took a nervous sip before licking her lips subconsciously.  “It would be nice if we didn’t have to tear down every damaged building.”

“Agreed,” Korra said as she walked by her to refill her cup, making sure to brush her shoulder with hers as she did.  “What have you been up to?”

“Infrastructure, that is my specialty.”  Asami took the opportunity to admire Korra’s backside.  “I have to make sure you can reach wherever you need to repair.”

 _Maybe I should give her a show if she’s going to keep staring._ “I’m not sure if I should thank you or not.”

“I doubt Lin would let a little thing like not being able to get to where you’re going stop you from getting any work done.”  Her fingers gripped her cup tighter.

“You’re probably right.”  Feeling bold, Korra set her cup down and approached the engineer.  “You know, I still haven’t properly greeted you.”

“Oh?”

“I have not,” she said before taking the cup from her hands.  “Hi, you’re looking  _snazzy_  as ever.”

Laughter bubbled up mercilessly after so much tension.  “Hi,” she said after catching her breath.  “That is quite the form flattering outfit you have on.”

“Hm, I wonder who picked it out for me …”

“In my defense, I didn’t anticipate just how lovely you’d look in it.”

“I bet,” Korra said with an arched brow as she pulled her into her arms.  “You knew exactly what you were doing,” she whispered on her lips before kissing them.

“I have to be careful or I’m going to get myself into trouble,” Asami said before pulling Korra back in.  

“What’s this  _trouble?_ ” Korra asked when the engineer pulled away.  “Maybe I’d like a bit of trouble.”

Asami bit her lip and shook her head, “I’m sure you would, but I’m just not sure if I should.”

 _I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so nervous._  “Try me.”  

A look of hesitation crossed Asami’s face before she took a breath and let a bit of her restraint go.   _That’s the same look she gives me when we’re sparring, but a little different somehow._   The hands resting on Korra’s hips led her backwards against the counter before a thigh slipped between her legs.   _Oh, that’s_  - One of Asami’s hands slipped from her hip down the curve of the avatar’s bum and pulled their hips closer.  A breathless sigh escaped as her body clenched satisfyingly.  Before Korra could process what was happening, warm lips found their way to the side of her neck and began nibbling gently.  An addictive dizziness overtook her as she gripped Asami’s back like a lifeline, completely drowning in the new sensations.  

“ _Korra?_ ” the engineer whispered roughly into her ear.  “Are you still with me?”  She waited a moment.  “Korra?”

“Yeah?” she muttered airily.  

“Are you okay?” she asked as she pulled back.  

“Okay?”

Asami slipped a hand under her chin and looked into her unfocused eyes.  “Too much?”

“What?”

“Too much,” she confirmed a little sadly as she backed away a half a step.

“I’m okay,” Korra said slowly after a moment.

“Are you sure?  You looked a bit faint for a moment.”  Asami cupped her cheeks and scrutinized her face.  “You still do.”

“No, I’m fine,” she said trying to push off of the counter behind her before stumbling slightly.  “You didn’t see that.”

“No, I didn’t.  Here.  Drink.”

Korra took the cup of tea and drank it meekly under Asami’s gaze.  “I completely ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

“I’m pretty sure that one is on me.  I knew I was going to get myself into trouble.”

Korra took another sip.  “Next time you want to get into trouble, I’ll be ready -  _and_  I may get into trouble too.”

Asami grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss.  “I look forward to it.  I’m going to wash up and check on your clothes.  Keep drinking.”

* * *

“And that’s where we’re at.  Any questions?”

Korra tried and failed to take in a word of what Lin was saying.  Beside her, Asami was asking about something smart that she didn’t catch.  Her mind kept going back to the apartment.  

“That’s a good point.  Baatar, any thoughts?”

The past two days had awoken a hunger that, if she was completely honest, she was surprised still existed.  After three years alone and being chronically depressed, she’d nearly lost hope she’d be able to live a normal life again.  Not that her life was normal to begin with, but to have a relationship, to be in love, was more than she could have hoped for even six months ago.   _So going back to the apartment …_

“That could work,” Asami said optimistically.  “What do you think, Korra?”

The avatar froze, realizing the room was staring at her.  “That … sounds good to me.”  

“Okay, if there aren’t any more questions we’ll call it a night,” Lin said breaking up the meeting.

“What did I just agree to?” Korra whispered to Asami as the rest of the room began to clear.

“Weren’t you listening?”

“ _No?_ ”

Asami shook her head and smiled.  “You’re going to be working on fifth avenue instead of eighty-eighth street tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Asami,” Lin said softly as she approached, “if you have a moment there is something we need to talk about.”

The smile slipped from the engineer’s face almost immediately.  “Okay.  I think I know what this is about.  Where- where is he?”

“Tenzin’s study.”

Korra looked between the two in confusion.  “My father,” Asami said sadly before rising to her feet.  “Come with me?”

“Of course.”  

* * *

“This can’t be good.  What are the charges officer?”

Kuvira smirked at the old woman behind the library desk.  “Suspicion of illicit activity - no one can enjoy their job as much as you without  _something_  going on.  I’m going to wager  _drinking on the job._ ”

“Oh, someone is feeling  _saucy_  today,” she laughed.  “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I save my drinking for Friday night pai sho at Bo’s Tavern.”  

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep my eye on you then.”  The young captain glanced around to make sure they were alone.  “I’m actually here to read up on the history of Ba Sing Se and the Dai Li.”

“Interesting subjects given current events.”  She stood and led Kuvira down several aisles of books, including one occupied by Baatar Jr.

“Kuvira!” he said in a startled voice.  “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you here.  You’re not here to arrest anyone, are you?”

“Not for lack of trying,” she said with a reserved grin at the librarian.  “She’s always staying one step ahead of the law.”

“My only crime is allowing this one in past closing at least twice a week,” the old woman said pointing at Baatar.

He flushed, “A crime I’m sure you’d be pardoned for.”

Kuvira chuckled softly, “I’m just here for a history lesson, nothing more.”

“Oh, good luck with that.”  Without a second glance, he buried himself back into his text.

“Such a sweet boy,” the librarian said once they were out of earshot.  “If only he’d spend more time with people his own age instead of here with me.”  She shot Kuvira a knowing glance.  “He’s just so shy, what he needs is someone to invite him out for drinks …”

“Or he could invite someone himself.”

“Yes, he could.  Here we are.”  They stood at the entrance to a long aisle, just as packed with books as the others.  “You’ll find everything about Ba Sing Se here.  If you’d like to know more about the rest of the Earth Kingdom, you’ll want the next four aisles.  Let me know if you need anything else.”

Hours ticked by as Kuvira devoured page after page of history learning about the early settlements in the catacombs of the modern city and Avatar Kyoshi’s creation of the Dai Li in response to a corrupt monarchy.

“I have to admit, I’m a little surprised I’m not the last one here tonight.”

Kuvira jumped at the interruption, spotting Baatar Jr. standing nervously at the end of the aisle.  

“This place is more exciting than I thought,” she said after a moment.  “It’s easy to lose yourself in the pages.”

“I always knew you were smart, but I never pegged you as an academic.”

“I’m not,” she reassured him.

“May I ask what’s peaked your curiosity?”

Kuvira hesitated for a moment.  He was Su’s son, the last person she wanted informing the matriarch about her late night study session, but … he was also one of the few people in this city she truly trusted, having known him most of her life.  “Ba Sing Se and the Dai Li,” she said quietly.

Taking the hint, Baatar approached slowly and sat on the floor next to her.  “Is this because of the agent that showed up yesterday?”

She nodded.  “Su is convinced the only way the city can be saved is if the people take control of it from the Dai Li, but the more I read, the less I see that as a likely outcome to this conflict.”

“How so?”

“Well, looking at what happened the last time a major uprising happened, Avatar Kyoshi created the Dai Li to protect the the culture and the people from corrupt dictators, but that didn’t exactly go as planned.  They became the opposite and controlled the city through fear and indoctrination.”  She paused and showed Baatar a passage about the agent’s training.  “And it’s not just the citizens being indoctrinated.  The Dai Li start training at thirteen - an entire army of secret police completely loyal to their superiors.”

“That’s deplorable,” Baatar said skimming the text.  “And this was all Kyoshi’s idea?  I knew she was unyielding, but I never realized this sort of absolute control was her doing.”

“With the Dai Li leading the effort to stabilize the city, the people have no hope of taking control, let alone keeping control if by some miracle they obtain it.”  She sighed and let her head fall back against the book shelf she was sitting against.  “The agent that came to us had clearly been with the Dai Li his whole life - the way he talked about the citizens of Ba Sing Se needing constant guidance made that clear - but he seemed genuinely concerned for them.  He talked about watching the lower ring burn and how many have died like he was seeing them as people for the first time.”

“Perhaps he merely wants order restored to reset the balance of power,” he offered.  “If things are as bad as rumor tells, this maybe the first time the Dai Li have lost power since their creation.  It would be natural for them to want things to revert back to normal.”

Kuvira smiled, “I’m sure that is his ultimate goal, but there might be something more to this or at least him.  The question is whether he’d be willing to give up control to save his people.  I doubt the rest of the Dai Li would, but him … I’d like to think there’s a chance he’d do the right thing.”

“You sound like you have a plan,” Baatar said intently.

She shook her head and rubbed eyes.  “Just incoherent thoughts brought on by hours of reading.”

“Even moderately intoxicated, I’ve never known you to be incoherent.”

Memories of the celebration following her appointment to captain of the guards flooded Kuvira’s mind.  How close she had come to provoking Baatar to making a move before someone else took his place - she’d never admit to anyone, but she thought about him long after the celebration was over, even with another asleep in her bed.  

Feeling her face redden, she stared down at the book in her lap and gathered her thoughts.  “Su is right that the Dai Li will not give up control of Ba Sing Se without a fight, but if we were able to take down the Dai Li from the inside, the people may have a real chance at taking control.”

“You say that like it’s one simple task.”

“An oversimplification, bordering on incoherence.”

Baatar chuckled and stroked his beard.  “Our only hope for this plan rests solely on this one Dai Li agent.”

She felt a bit of excitement realizing Baatar was including himself in her hypothetical coup.  “Not a very foolproof plan is it?”

“No, it is not.”  He smiled and stood, offering her a hand up.  “But I’m sure if given a good night’s rest you’ll have every detail sorted out by morning.”

“You,” she said taking his hand, “give me far too much credit.  I’ll need another brilliant mind to help me with this one.”

“I’m not sure where you’ll find one of those,” he said with a small grin.

“You’ll have to do then.  Tomorrow night at Bo’s?”

“That - that would be perfect,” he said a bit of nervousness creeping back into his voice.  “I am going to have to escort you out though, I need to lock up for the night,” he said pulling out a set of keys to the library.

“So that’s how she does it - she has you do the dirty work of ejecting the hooligans.”

“Not a difficult task when I’m the hooligan.”  

* * *

 _Anticipation_ , Kuvira thought wistfully from her cell.   _Things were so simple back then._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/8/2016: A little korrasami, a little Kuvira and Baatar (is there an adorable name for them?) - a super fun chapter to write.  
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay spiffy.
> 
> 12/9/2017: That about sums it up.


	5. An Interesting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of characters make an appearance and the Empire just doesn't know when to quit. Be prepared for action and humor.

“Rise and shine, oh great hero!” **  
**

Mako cringed and sat up slowly.  “Wu, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

“Only a dozen more times, buddy.  Come on or you’ll be late for your healing session,” he said before helping Mako to his feet.  

Still just three days since the battle, Mako was thankful just to be alive.  After finding Korra in one piece, the reality of his decision began to sink in.  He’d have died if it wasn’t for Bolin and even surviving the blast had been a miracle.  He wondered if Korra had had these thoughts when she sacrificed herself for the Air Nation.

“Okay, here we are.  Have pee and I’ll get you some tea.”

Resisting the urge to face-palm himself, Mako entered the bathroom.  Though nearly every moment with Wu was cringe-inducing lately, he did appreciate the help.  The pain in his chest and arm made movement agonizing and having someone else around to do little things like getting him tea and food was a blessing.  

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Korra asked sipping a cup as he entered the healing room.  

“A little better than yesterday,” he said taking his tea from Wu.  “How are you?”  

He noticed she colored a bit before answering.  “Great.  Let’s get to work.”

“Just holler if you need anything,” Wu said as he left to give Mako a bit of privacy.

“So how’s rebuilding going,” he asked as she expertly snipped away the bandages.

“There isn’t a whole lot of  _rebuilding_  happening, just a lot of clearing streets and fixing broken water pipes.”  She took a step back and inspected the damage.  “That is looking much better than yesterday.  Well, not really - it actually looks worse, but that’s a good thing.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep,” she said with a confident smile.  “Take a seat.”  Korra helped him into the shallow healing pool.  “I should be able to clear out some of the discoloration, but you seem to be healing well.”

Mako exhaled slowly as the water began to glow around him, giving him relief from the pain.  “If you say so.”

She paused for a moment.  “Healing has its limits.  I’m not a miracle worker.”

“That’s not what I was getting at,” he said quickly.  “I just feel useless being stuck in my bed while everyone else is out fixing the city.”

Korra smiled sadly, “It’s frustrating, wanting to do more, but your body not being able to.”

“Yeah.”  They drifted into silence as she worked.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.  That’s nothing compared to some of the horrible things I said to Katara that first year of healing.”  She took a breath and exhaled, activating her avatar spirit.

Mako felt the water around him vibrate gently as Korra sought out the damage deep in his chest.  It was a strange feeling - she was essentially bloodbending - but in a subtle and soothing way.  

“Still doing okay?” she asked as her eyes faded back to blue.

“Yeah, I was meaning to ask earlier - is Asami okay?  I don’t really get to see everyone else much and when I do it’s them asking about me so much I can’t get any questions about them in.”

Korra chewed her lip for a moment before answering, “She’s okay, but I don’t think she’s come to terms with everything.  Lin showed her the urn with Hiroshi’s ashes and she hardly reacted.  I’m a little worried about her.”

“She shouldn’t have to go through this alone-”

“She’s not.  We’ve spent every night together since the battle …”  

Mako watched in bemusement as her face turned a magnificent shade of crimson.  “Every night, huh?   _Sleeping?_ ”

“Yes!” she said quickly.  “Sleeping.”

“Korra?”

“Yeesss?” she asked with a nervous smile.

“Is there something I should know … like that you might have feelings for Asami?” he asked in slight disbelief.

She looked like a cat-deer caught in headlights.  After a few seconds terrified paralysis, Korra exhaled and let her shoulders slump.  “Yes.”

“Does  _she_  know?!” he asked quickly.

Somehow her face managed to become an even deeper shade of red.  “Yeah, I think she does,” she said with small, but content smile, “judging by the way she was kissing me in her apartment yesterday.”

Mako stared at her, jaw agape.  “How long?”

“I don’t know, a few minutes-”

“No, not that!  How long have you two been together?”

“Oh, um, since the morning after the battle.”  

They both stared at each other with wide eyes.  “When were you going to tell me?!”

“I don’t know!” she admitted.  “We haven’t told anyone.  I wasn’t even sure what I was doing until yesterday.  I don’t know about her, but this is all new for me.”

“But you’re both happy?”

“Yes, very.”

A moment of tense silence elapsed.  “Well, good.  I think you’ll make a great couple.”

“Wait, what?”

Mako stared at his injured hand.  “I think you’ll be good for each other, you know, now that the shock has worn off a bit.”

“I- thank you, Mako.  It means a lot to hear you say that.”  

“I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, I do have excellent taste in women,” he quipped nervously.

“Yes, you do,” she agreed with a grin.  “We should get you out of there and bandaged up.”

“Are you going to tell Bolin?” he asked as she finished.

“Eventually, but right now might not be the best time.”  She helped him into his shirt.  “Maybe after the memorial for her dad.”

“He might need some help getting it.”

“I’m hoping Opal can help with that.”

“I’m sure he’ll be over the moon about it,” he reassured her.  

Korra smiled and opened the door for him revealing Wu and Asami.  “Hey, champ!  Asami here would like to escort you to breakfast, you lady-killer.”

Mako and Korra shared an awkward look before Korra doubled over in laughter.  “I would like that very much,” he said in a dignified voice over her giggles.

“What’s that about?” Asami asked as she took Mako’s elbow.

“Korra and I had an  _interesting_  conversation this morning.”

“Interesting how?”

“It was … completely unplanned and very surprising,” he said in a reassuring voice.  “A pleasant surprise though.”

“Okay?”

“I’m very happy for the two of you.”

“ _Oh_  … thank you.”  They entered the crowded dining room, dodging Meelo scootering around the perimeter.  “Well, today is off to an interesting start.”

“You’re telling me,” Mako muttered.  

* * *

**  
**_Just a little further_ … “We’re clear!” Korra yelled.  With a thick cloud of dust, the road was returned to its proper place. **  
**

“Good work, everyone,” Lin shouted as the group converged on her.  “I think it’s time for lunch.”  Her radio chirped.  “Take five.”

Korra and Bolin both collapsed where they stood as Lin walked away speaking into her radio.  Wing and Wei bent themselves a bench.

“How many is that today?” Bolin asked staring up at the sky.

“That was number five,” she said closing her eyes, “and at least six more sections to go.”

“Ah man, I thought we were a lot further than that.  Holding up roads while you guys fix pipes is exhausting.  I want to go back to clearing rubble.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing something else for a while,” she agreed.  “How long until the kids show up with the food?”

“Too long … I hope Opal is with them - oh, and Pabu!  I don’t see them enough with all of this  _reconstructing_  going on.  Every morning it’s like leaving a piece of my heart behind.”

“Bolin, that’s our sister you’re talking about,” Wei pointed out.

“Isn’t she great?” he said dreamily.  “So pretty and smart and funny and incredibly forgiving-”

“And we’re  _not?_ ” Wing asked incredulously.

Bolin sat up for a moment and stared at them thoughtfully.  “Funny - yes.  Smart - hmm … somewhat.  Pretty - I guess I can see it in a strapping younger-me sort of way.  Hey!  Maybe I can get you two into Varrik’s next mover.  Nuktuk could use a few dashing sidekicks!”

“Listen up!”  Lin was back looking more somber than normal.  “Earth Empire troops have been sighted near West Center Street.  We need to check it out.”

“Hey, isn’t that where all of their mechs got disabled by Varrik?”

“That’s really not good,” Korra said as they set off at a jog.  

“Lunch is served!”

Korra and the grouped looked up to see the kids with Pepper bringing their much needed food.  “Change of plans,” she yelled to them.  “We need to head toward Future Industries Tower and check on some Empire troops.”

“Yes, a dangerous mission!” Meelo shouted.  “Finally something interesting happens.”

“Do we know how many troops there are, Lin?” she asked as the group took flight.

“At least a dozen.  Unfortunately, my men are half way across the city checking on another sighting of enemy troops.  If things get out of hand I can call the United Forces for backup, but I wouldn’t count on a timely response.”

A violent wind whipped around them as they quickly navigated the crumbling streets.   _They’re too close to Asami … and Varrik and Zhu Li, but mostly too close to Asami.  She’s good, but I don’t like the idea of her taking on that many guys on her own._   

* * *

“Varrik, are you seeing this?”

_“Yep, it looks like they’re trying to take back their mechs, the sneaky cowards.”_

Asami gripped the radio tighter.  “Wait, I see a bison.  I see … Lin and Korra, Bolin, the kids, the twins-  

_“We don’t have the humming birds, but I assume you have a stockpile of tech around for just such an occasion?”_

“What self-respecting businesswoman doesn’t have a contingency plan in place for a hostile takeover?  Meet me in the garage in five minutes.”

* * *

“Stop what you’re doing!  You’re in direct violation of the ceasefire!” Lin yelled as the group dismounted and approached the men.  

“We’re just taking back some of what’s ours,” a bearded officer said nonchalantly as he turned to address them.

“How did you get past the United Forces?  Or the blockade?”

“We don’t want any trouble, ma’am.”

“ _Trouble?!_  You’re in the city illegally, trying to reactive mechs!  How is this anything, but trouble?!” Lin pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Just gather your men together and step away from the mechs.  The United Forces are on their way.”

“Ah, that’s not necessary.”  He dove behind a mech as chunks of concrete began flying toward Lin and the group.

“Hey, not cool, bro!” Bolin shouted as Wei and Wing began firing back.  

It was chaos as the troops dodged between and around the mechs.  Korra and Lin began flanking the men as the kids took to the air.  “Korra!  There’s more of them coming!” Jinora yelled over the noise.  

“Great.”  She slid behind a mech as three men attacked her, gravel raining around her.  “Lin, did you hear that?!”

“Yes, we just have to hold out until help comes!”

_Not the answer I was looking for._   She rolled out of cover, flinging concrete as she went.   _And here they are.  I need to do something ._  . .  

_**FWEEEEE!!!** _

She and her attackers paused mid-blow to watch a whistling, smoking canister sail overhead.  _What the-_   

_**SQUACH!** _

Green slime carpeted the area of the small explosion, slowing the troops in the sticky muck.  “Yes!  That means-” she dodged more projectiles and looked back toward the Tower.  Sure enough, there stood Asami perched on the hood of her car loading another slime bomb into a launcher.  “That’s my girl.”

The tides turned with the added fire support and soon, as capture became imminent, the unimpaired men began to run.  “We need an eye on them!” Lin shouted.

“On it!”  Jinora and the kids scattered, following the retreating forces.

“That was awesome!” Bolin yelled as he ran up and hugged Asami.  “How many more crazy gadgets do you have?”

“A few,” she laughed as he set her down.  “Varrik, Zhu Li, and I can handle these guys.  Go after them.”

“Are you sure?” Korra asked as Asami strode toward the nearest slimed soldier.

“Yep,” she said as she dodged a rock and shot an electrified bola from separate barrel on her slime launcher.  The man lay bound and unconscious at her feet.

“Okay then.”  As Lin began to lead the group out, Korra stole a quick kiss.  “Have I mentioned how incredibly attractive you look when you’re subduing someone?”

Asami rolled her eyes and continued to her next victim.  “Be careful, Korra, or you may be the next someone I  _subdue_.  Now go - and stay safe.”

“Same to you.”

* * *

“We saw a group of them head in there,” Ikki said as they stood over an open manhole.  

“Not more sewers,” Korra muttered as she dropped beneath the street.

“See anything?”

Lighting a flame in her hand, she looked around.  “There are wet boot prints leading down the tunnel.  I think it’s as good of a lead as any.”  She moved aside as the others climbed down.  “Kids, tell your dad where we’ve gone and check in with Asami - make sure the United Forces made it.”

* * *

“This is fun,” Wei said dryly as they followed another narrow passage.

“Are we still on the right path?” Wing asked.

Lin stopped and stomped the ground.  “There’s small group about two hundred meters ahead.  With any luck, they’ll show us exactly how they got past our defenses.”

“At least they picked intact tunnels to use.  The smell is bad enough without having to wade through it, too,” Wei said.

“Don’t even get me started on-” Korra paused and listened.  “Do you hear that?”

“Hey, yeah.  Generators, you don’t think they set up a base down here?” Bolin asked.

Lin checked the vibrations again.  “I can’t get a clear picture of what ahead of the generators.  Be ready for anything.”

Korra felt her skin crawl as a damp breeze blew through the corridor.  Their whole trip down here had felt wrong, like it was a set up.  She was sure Lin felt it too.  

“This looks promising,” Lin whispered as she peered around the corner.  “That’s a heck of a door.”

“That looks kind of familiar … do you think this was an Equalist base back in the day?”

The metalbender rolled her eyes at Bolin, “If by  _back in the day,_  you mean four years ago then yes, it probably is.  We never found all of them.”

“Okay let’s get them then,” Wei growled with a smirk.

Bolin stepped in front of him.  “Yeah, the thing about it being an Equalist base is that it’s probably huge and fortified and maybe there are even some chi blockers left in there.”

“Bolin’s right, not about the chi blockers still being there, but the other stuff,” Korra said with patient smile.  “We have no idea how many more of them there are.  We need to get some backup, right Lin?”

“Let’s-” she tried to say before taking a defensive position.  Metal coils shot out of the dark at them from all sides.  “It’s a trap!”

Bolin and twins were wrenched toward the door of the base as Korra and Lin fought to stay free.  “Korra, go!  Get help!”

“Kind of busy!  You go get help!”

“It’s not up for discussion.  That’s an order!”

“That only works on Mako!”  Korra ducked and rolled toward the door.   _This is exactly what they want, but what choice do I have?_  “If they want us so badly, then they’re going to get  _all_  of us,” she growled.

“Korra!  Tell Opal I love her!”

“Tell her yourself, Bolin!”  She burst through the door and unleashed an inferno above his and the twins’ heads at their attackers.  “Everybody up!”

“Oh, they’ve just boarded the train into Hurtsville,” Wing yelled as the four of them stood back to back.

“We need to get out of here and back to Lin,” Korra yelled over the onslaught of earth and metal being hurled at them from all sides.  There were too many troops to count and with the low lighting, they were struggling to hold their own.  _Is that, Lin?_

“Hey, Chief.  How’s it going?” Wei shouted as she quickly joined their ranks.

“Someone’s busted a gas line - Bolin, don’t lava bend!”

“Thanks for the heads up!”

Korra sent a shockwave toward the entrance.  “So we need to make a quick exit before this place blows?”

“Yes, let’s go!”  The group moved together, but were stopped when the platinum door slammed shut in front of them.  “Damn it!”

The smell of gas was becoming stronger and stronger.   _Not good, not good._ “We need to get away from the door!”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re going anywhere,” Bolin said as another wave of projectiles rained down on them.  “Korra, I think we could use a bit glow here!”

“Way ahead of you,” she said as she began to unleash a torrent of airbending.  The closest troops tumbled backward, but most simply bent their feet to the floor.  _I can’t bend the gas quickly enough away … we’re going to suffocate if we don’t get cooked alive._   

Disregarding the sting of each hit that made it’s mark, Korra pushed forward, bending the air around them into a sphere.  The others, partially protected by the wind, sent numerous shockwaves at their attackers, trying to break their line.  They began inching their way forward.

“They’re on the ropes!  Keep it up!”

With glowing eyes, Korra surveyed the scene.  Though a large room, its low ceilings were making the suffocate problem an increasingly possible reality, not that the Empire troops seemed to notice.   _Victory at any cost, I guess._   

She spotted a group of cots, a small cook station and numerous maps covering much of the walls.   _They were planning something, another attack-_   “Korra, the air’s getting a little thin!”

Her comrades were breathing heavily as the quality of the bent air began to decline.  “Defensive positions!” she yelled before sending their protective bubble crashing into the men in front of them.

“This isn’t much better,” Wei wheezed.  They were all spent, trying desperately keep their cover up as the natural gas continued to flow into the room.  “Can’t we just go up?!”

“Those are gas lines above us,” Lin growled.  “Maybe we can go through the floor?”

Korra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she watched Lin stomp the floor.   _Heat-fire- **explosion!**_  

Time slowed as she bent the air around them again, watching the room begin to ignite.  It had started near the door and spread quickly in all directions, consuming the precious oxygen left in the room.   _No, no, no!_

The ground dropped below them as Lin tried to bend them to safety, but the fire followed.  Heat began to sear their clothes and skin as Korra bent the flames around them.  Their yells of alarm went unheard as the fire roared deafeningly.  Through the glow, she watched Lin pull the boys to the ground around her feet.  And just as suddenly as it had started, the fire disappeared.  

“Is that it-”  A savage shockwave tore through the room above them as the pipes holding the gas finally ruptured overhead.  

* * *

“What was that?!”  Tenzin yelled as he stared toward the business district.

Asami felt her heart leap to her throat as another explosion shook the ground and then another.  “That’s not a bomb!  We need to get into the air.”

“If it’s not a bomb-”

“It’s coming from underground!  The gas lines must have ruptured!”  Asami turned to the United Forces captain.  “Get the prisoners out of here!”

“Do you think the explosions will reach us?” Kai asked as he helped Asami onto Juicy.

“No, but I’m not taking any chances.  There shouldn’t be any explosions at all!  We shut off the gas supply days ago to that area!”

From the sky and through the dust they could see the devastation more clearly - where there had once been a block of high-end clothing boutiques was now a smoldering pile of rubble.  The other airbenders scattered around the city began to converge on them.  

“Opal!” Kai shouted as she landed next to Asami.  “What did you see?  What anyone down there?”

White faced and shaking, she shook her head.  “We’re all okay, but-”  she stared down at the rubble.  “Bolin and my family were in the sewers with Korra when the explosions happened.”

Asami stared down with her, feeling her mouth go dry.  “Korra is a firebender and the avatar.  If she was with them and got caught in the explosion, she’d have done everything in her power to protect them.”

Opal and Asami shared a terrified look before continuing to search the area for signs of life.

* * *

“ _Urh-_ ”  The scent of dust and smoke filled Lin’s lungs causing her to cough violently.   _Air’s still terrible.  What about the others?_   She pushed herself to her knees and looked around.  Complete darkness surrounded her.  _Damn, this isn’t good._

She found one of the twins first, a small bit of anxiety dissipated when she felt his pulse.  She tried to move to the right, but collided with someone very solid.  “Wait …”  She knelt next to the crouched figure and shook her shoulder.  “Korra?”

A pair of glowing eyes illuminated the small space.  The avatar remained silent as she continued to hold the ceiling up.  

Lin quickly moved to the others.  “They’re alive, but we won’t last much longer down here.  We’re running out of air.”  She felt around the space testing the vibrations.  “There’s nothing solid left.  We’re going to have to dig our way out.  Straight up might be the best option.”

The room went dark for a moment as Korra blinked before nodding.   _I can’t tell if she’s okay or not - I guess we’ll find out._

It was slow, painful work.  Lin would raise them up while Korra would maintain the thin ceiling above them.  Each breath less nourishing than the last.   _Can’t be too much further…_

* * *

“There!  There’s something there!” Kai shouted.

“Take us down slowly,” Asami warned.  “We don’t know if it’s them or if it’s a water pipe bursting-”

“It’s them!” Opal yelled.

They watched from above as the last bit of rubble fell away around the group.  Lin looked up at them and waved her arms as Korra collapsed beside her.  “Korra,” Asami whispered in fear.

* * *

“Korra?”  Lin turned back to her group.  “Korra!”  She called up to the bison, “We need to get them out of here!  Don’t land!  The ground isn’t stable!”

Kai and Asami leaned out of the saddle as Opal brought Juicy in as close as possible.  With Lin’s help, they slowly pulled the unconscious benders onto the bison until only Korra was left.  “Alright, kid.  Let’s get out of here,” she muttered as she pulled her across her shoulders and bent herself into the saddle.

“Gotcha,” Kai said he caught them both and prevented them from falling on Bolin.  He and Asami lowered Korra into the saddle.  “Opal, head to the island.”

Lin closed her eyes and took deep breaths as they climbed in altitude.   _Fresh air finally._   Lightheadedness gone, she turned her attention back to the group.

“Bolin?  Bolin, are you okay?”  Opal asked.

“They’re waking up?” Kai called from the bison’s head.

“Hey, turtleduck.  How’s it * _cough*_  hanging?”

“You idiot,” she muttered before embracing him.

“What happened down there?” Asami asked while trying to rouse Korra.

“We stumbled into an old Equalist hideout being used by the Empire as a staging ground,” Lin said as Wing began to stir.  “We were ambushed, a fight broke out, and a gas line burst.”  

“LIttle sis, nice of you to drop by.  Bo, remind me to never go into the sewers with you guys again.”

“You won’t be seeing me in there again for a very  _long_  time.”

“Wei, come on.  You’re starting to worry everyone,” Opal said as she moved over to him.

“How’s Korra?” Lin asked.

“I don’t know,” Asami said worriedly.  “She was awake when we first saw.  What happened?”

“She was the only one awake after the explosion.  I woke to find her keeping the ceiling from collapsing on us, but she was in the avatar state … she barely acknowledged me when I spoke to her.”

“And she left the avatar state once you were safe-”

“Air - glorious air,” Wei muttered before coughing.  “I have never appreciated breathing more in my entire life.”

“Welcome back to the land of the living, bro.”

“It looks like we have healers standing by,” Kai said as he took Juicy down.

“Korra, you’re the last one, sweetie,” she muttered quietly.

“ _Hm?_ ”

“Korra?”

“Hi,” she muttered tiredly before Asami pulled her into her arms.

“You had me worried sick,” she whispered into her ear.

“I’m sorry.”  She wrapped her arms around Asami and sighed.  “I had me pretty worried, too.”

“Korra!  That was amazing!” Bolin shouted as they landed.  “I’ve never seen firebending like that - don’t tell Mako I said that.”

“I won’t,” she said weakly as Asami pulled her arm across her shoulders.  “Is everyone okay?”

“Thanks to you, kid,” Lin said taking her other arm.  “Let’s have someone look you over.”

“I thought that was Asami’s job,” she muttered as they slid off the bison.

Lin felt a small amount of pity for the industrialist as her face reddened.  “I’m sure she will do her own exam after a healer looks you over.”  

“Lin, please don’t encourage her.”  They were met by a group of medics from the United Forces.  They quickly and efficiently took Korra and led Lin into the temple, leaving Asami staring after them.   _She’s going to be okay.  She’s going to be okay …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/9/2016: The story finally has a proper title!  (This started as the first chapter being a one-shot with a joke about the birth of mover porn at the end.  A few months later I decided to turn it into an actual story, but never bothered renaming or giving it a proper name.)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> 18/9/2017: It took me 5 chapters to name this story - it was just called "Birth of a Genre" until this point. :P I'm really proud of this chapter - action is kind of a bitch to write. Thanks for stopping by :)


	6. An Interesting Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on edge after the Empire's attack, including our favorite couple.

Blinding flashes of orange and yellow swirled around her in the impenetrable darkness.  Terror coiled around her chest as she fought the searing flames trying burn her.  Voices screamed out around her as they were consumed by the inferno.   _I need to help them!  I- I can’t- NO!_ **  
**

Korra’s startled yelp echoed faintly around her room at the island.  Drenched in sweat and tangled in her bed sheets, she fought to reign in her sprinting heart.  _It was just a dream.  It was just-_

“Naga!  It’s okay,” she said as the polar bear dog began to cover her face and neck in licks.  “I’m okay, girl.  I’m okay.”  She hugged her tight as visions from her nightmare flashed before her eyes.  “It was … just a dream.”

* * *

“Where is everyone?”

“Korra, you’re up!” Tenzin said as he paused his meeting with Raiko, Suyin, and Lin in the dining room.  “Come and sit.  You’re looking better, how do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” she said as Pema appeared with a plate of food.  “Did I miss dinner?”

“By about an hour,” Su said as she gestured to the seat opposite herself.  “We were about to send someone to wake you.”

“So what’s going on?”

Raiko sighed and shook his head, “Not nearly enough.”

“We’ve been in talks with Fire Lord Izumi about what happened today,” Lin supplied.  “We were hoping to convince her the situation is getting out of control and that we need to push the Earth Empire forces out of the United Republic, but she insists we need to avoid anymore violence and instead send Ba Sing Se another  _strongly worded_  message.”

“That’s … not very helpful,” Korra said between bites.

“I agree,” Raiko spat.  “They completely disregarded our cease-fire and nearly killed you and half of Su’s family.”

“And Bolin.”

Raiko looked confused for a moment before realizing his error.  “It’s even worse then.”

“It wasn’t just us though,” the avatar said lowering her chopsticks.  “There were dozens of their men in the sewer when the explosions happened … what a horrible way to die.”

“Which is why I think Izumi is hoping for a peaceful resolution,” Tenzin said softly.  “Their actions caused themselves the most harm.”

“Only by dumb luck,” Lin said.  “It was hard to see much while we were under attack, but they were planning something.  Who knows what would have happened if we hadn’t stumbled into their hideout.”

Korra closed her eyes and tried to remember.  “Maps of the city - utility and blueprints to buildings - but there were others.  Nautical charts … and by the entrance were maps of the island.”

“A rescue attempt or an attack?” Su asked.

“I don’t know,” Lin said.  “Either way, we’re going to have to up the number of patrols around the city and the island.”

“I will inform the airbenders in the morning.  But for now, keep eating, Korra.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes at Tenzin as Raiko stood.  “I’m going to send one more message to Izumi before I give up.  It’s good to see you well, Korra.  Good night everyone.”

“He seems a little tense,” Korra said after he left.

Su barked out a laugh, “He feels like Izumi is running his city.  I don’t blame him - if it were up to me I’d go on the offensive.”

“It’s a terrible situation all around,” Tenzin said diplomatically.  

“Ever the mediator.”

“Someone has to be.”

“I think I’m going to find everyone,” Korra said with a chuckle as she finished her food.

“You’ll find them outside somewhere, but Asami will likely be in Baatar Sr.’s temporary workshop across the courtyard,” Tenzin said soberly.  “She … insisted on working through dinner.  I fear today may have shaken her.  Perhaps you can talk to her?”

Korra was torn between concern and embarrassment that Tenzin seemed to know who she was really hoping to find.  “I’ll try.”  She stood and began walking to the door.

“Korra, before you go,” Su said before embracing her tightly.  “Thank you for saving my family today.”

“That’s my job.”  She looked over Su’s shoulder at Lin.  “Did you want to get in on this?”

“I’ll let Su do the hugging, I think.  Good work today, kid.”

“You, too, chief.”

* * *

“IT’S KORRA!”

“ _Uff_ -”  The avatar felt her feet leave the ground as Bolin crushed her in her arms.  “Can’t.   Breathe.  Bolin.”

“Sorry,” he said with a grin as Opal, Mako, and Wu converged on them.  “How are you feeling?  Are you okay?”

“I’m good.  I just needed a little sleep.”

“Can’t go more than three days without saving the world, huh?” Wu asked.  “You might have a problem.”

“I wouldn’t say the  _world_ , but-”

“I would,” Opal said before hugging her.  “Thank you.”

“Hugs all around!” Wu said before wrapping them both in his arms.  Korra shot Mako a look of annoyance.

“Wu, I said you could hug Korra for me.  Let Opal go.”

“Is Asami still working?” she said as she pushed the prince to arm’s length.

“Yeah, she said she wasn’t ready to quit when we checked on her ten minutes ago,” Bolin said sadly.

“I’ll talk to her,” she said before embracing Mako quickly.  “Wu can only do so much of your dirty work for you.”

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

* * *

“Still hard at work?”

The engineer jumped at the interruption.  “Korra!”  She dropped her pen and raced across the room into her arms.  “I didn’t know you were awake,” she muttered into her neck.

“You might if you’d take a break,” Korra said gently.  “Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine.”  Asami pulled back and kissed her softly.  “I’m more worried about you.  How do you feel?”

“Great, I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve been hugged today.  Even Wu managed to get one.”

“He  _is_  persistent,” she said stepping out of her arms.  “I do need to get back to work, though.”

“Really?”

Asami stared at the floor and bit her lip.  “I was kind of in the middle of something-”

“I’ll wait for you then.”

For a moment, she looked ready to argue against it, but sighed instead, “If you insist.”

After settling into a chair next where Asami was measuring and sketching, Korra began dozing as time ticked by.  Every now and then she’d look up and find her hard at work.   _She has to be getting tired by now._

“Korra, what are you doing?” she asked after the avatar crept up and embraced her from behind.

“Encouraging you to call it a night,” she said into her ear.

“I’m not done yet.”

“I’m getting the feeling you’d try to fix the whole city tonight if someone didn’t tell you to stop.”

“I just want to keep working,” she said tightly.

Korra released her and moved to see her face.  “What’s going on, Asami?  This isn’t healthy.”

“I’m fine,” she said avoiding her eyes.  “I - I just need to get this done.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I’m FINE!” she shouted.  They both stood in shock at her outburst.  “I’m sorry,” she muttered quietly.

“Please talk to me,” Korra pleaded.  “Let me help you-”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”  Asami began pacing the room.  “I should be feeling relieved that you’re okay … but all I feel is this  _horrible_  tightness in my chest and … and the only way I know how to make it to go away is by working!” she said miserably.  “So I  _have_  to keep working.”

Korra felt her throat constrict a little as she chose her words carefully.  “There has to be another way.”

“Like what?” she asked frustratedly.

“Talking would be a good start.”

“Are we  _not_  doing that right now?”

“You know what I mean.”  Korra ran a hand through her hair.  “Today scared the heck out of me, I can’t image what it was like for you not knowing-”

“It was  _hell_ ,” she said shortly.  “And when we found the entire block in ruins … I know you’re amazing, but even I had a hard time keeping hope alive.”  She turned and began pacing slowly again.  “I was torn, kneeling next to Opal, looking for any sign of life from the air.  I wanted to tell her you all would be fine, but I couldn’t… I honestly couldn’t say the words because I didn’t believe we would find you all in one piece.”

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s not your fault!” she said hotly.  “It’s no one’s fault - no one that’s still alive anyway… It’s just going to keep happening over and over.”  Asami stopped and wrapped her arms around herself.  “All of the people I care about, being taken one by one,” she whispered.

“Hey,” Korra said quietly, “I’m here, we all made it out okay.”

“But what about next time?”  She turned away from Korra’s open arms.  “There will always be a next time, won’t there?”

“Yeah, there will be,” she said sadly.  “I can’t just give up on being the avatar.”  She placed a gentle hand on Asami’s shoulder and turned her toward her.  “But even if I can’t promise that I won’t be taken from you, I can promise that if I’m still breathing, I’ll do everything in my power to come back to you.  You have my word.”

The engineer was silent for a painfully long moment.  “I guess today would be a pretty good example of that,” she whispered.  “Holding an entire city block up, digging through who knows how much debris to get back to me.”

Korra pulled her into her arms.  “To be fair, Lin did the digging.  I just held up the ceiling.”

“Just accept the compliment, Korra.”  

The chirping of crickets outside filled the room as they embraced.  Something had changed as they held each other tightly, as they realized what being together really meant.   _If this is what it takes … then I guess I was never destined from an easy life_ , Asami thought as she pulled away enough find her lips.  

The hands wrapped around the engineer tightened as the kiss deepened.  Gasping breaths and soft moans filled the air as the spark between them began to burn in earnest.  

Moving blindly, Asami led them back to the desk she’d been working at for so long.  Gone was the timid woman from the apartment as Korra effortlessly pinned her between herself and the desk with a well placed thigh.  She required no encouragement to set a rhythm as the engineer wrapped a leg around her hip.

“Hold on,” Asami breathed as Korra fumbled with the clasps on her coat.  The piercing look in the avatar’s eyes as she watched it slide from her shoulders was nearly the engineer’s undoing before Korra dove back in for more.  

The way her hands moved over Asami’s back and down her spine … and along the curve of her bum and leg … reminded her of waterbending.  How many times had she watched her go through those motions?  Flowing, but strong - alluring and intoxicating.  

The sound of the avatar’s breath catching as she grazed her breast with her thumb was all of the reassurance she needed to continue.  The younger woman began to tremble and falter.

A strong hand pulled Asami’s leg higher on the avatar’s hip as the air around them seemed to ignite.  A haze of pleasure clouded her mind and, this time, the engineer didn’t hold back as she pulled her closer.  Trusting Korra to catch her, she let go of the last of her restraint and cried out in ecstasy, falling over the edge.

The world was just beginning to come back into focus when she felt Korra clutch her hips almost painfully as she moaned raggedly into her neck.  Asami held her tightly as aftershocks racked the avatar’s exhausted body.  

_That was the single most intense experience I’ve ever had fully clothed,_  Asami mused as she placed gentle kisses along the side of Korra’s face.  “Sweetie?  Are you okay?”  She felt her nod into her neck.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly into her ear.  “Just a little overwhelmed … with all that’s happened today.”

“Take as much time as you need,” she cooed softly, running a hand through Korra’s hair.  “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

* * *

“Tell me this isn’t your first time here outside of your mother’s parties.”

“It’s not,” Baatar said somewhat indignantly.  “I just don’t frequent bars in general.”

“Well now you’re making me sound like an alcoholic.”

“That’s not what I-”

Kuvira chuckled quietly from her seat at their secluded table.  “Take it easy, Baatar.  I’m just having a bit of fun.”

“Sorry, I’m just not very good at this sort of thing.”

“Then let’s switch to something you are good at,” she said taking her drink from the hostess.  “Any thoughts about what we discussed yesterday?”

Baatar sipped his stout quietly.  “No matter how I look at it, this isn’t a job for just two people.  We’d need our own army to pull this off.”

“Which is why no one else has taken control of Ba Sing Se.”  Kuvira closed her eyes and let the alcohol swirl around her mouth.  “How would we even get there?  It’s fine to take a jeep and drive there with two people, but transporting an army would be as big of a task as finding one.”

“It would seem our best bet would still be trying to convince my mother to join the effort,” he said apologetically.

“ _OR_  you could simply convince the brass to join the effort,” Varrik said as he pulled up a chair and sat with them.

Kuvira felt a wave of annoyance wash over her as she choked on her drink.  “This is a  _private_  conversation, Varrik.”

“Oh, I can tell, but imagine the possibilities!”  He turned to his assistant, “Zhu Li, do the thing!”

She quickly handed him a glass of scotch and Kuvira a handwritten note.  On it was a list of all of the top security leaders in Zaofu as well as what she recognized as a number of the names of the wealthier citizens.  “What am I to do with this?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you?!  Okay look: if we can convince enough people on this list to join our cause, we could simply bypass Junior’s mother.”

“ _Our_  cause?” Baatar asked.  “How do you even know what we’re talking about?!”

“I have eyes and ears all over the city - well, really just Zhu Li, but she’s very good at what she does.”

“Spying on the captain of the guards will get you arrested,” Kuvira said icily.

“So will planning a mutiny.”

“You’re the one planning a mutiny!” Baatar hissed.  “We were talking in hypotheticals!”

“What would be in this for you?” she asked suspiciously.  “Suyin has provided you with sanctuary and employment, why would you turn on her?”

“A good businessman is always on the lookout for the next big thing and Ba Sing Se is just the thing!”  He motioned them closer and lowered his voice.  “And between the four of us, I think our beloved leader is in over her head without her  _trusted_  advisor.”

“Aiwei’s betrayal with be felt for years to come-”

“Save me the bureaucratic mumbo-jumbo.  You two aren’t the only people talking about aiding Ba Sing Se.  They’re all just waiting for someone to lead them.”  He stood suddenly and motioned for Zhu Li to follow.  “Give it some thought.  Zhu Li, let’s let the lovebirds get back to their  _private_  conversation.”

“That was alarming,” Baatar muttered as they watched the half-crazed businessman and his stoic companion exit the bar.

“Yes, it was,” Kuvira agreed re-reading the names on the note.

“You don’t think he was serious, do you?”

“Yes, I do.  Look.”  She handed him the note.  “The names are here, but I think he has this backward.  It’s not the brass we need to convince, but the patrons on this list.”

“Money speaks louder than words,” he said scanning the list.  “Do you think this could work?  That my mother could be overruled like this?”

Kuvira studied his face carefully before answering.  “President Raiko of the United Republic and Master Tenzin will be here at the end of the week to try to convince Su to help.  I think we should wait until then to make any decisions.”

Baatar sighed in relief.  “This isn’t exactly what I thought would happen when you invited me for drinks,” he admitted.

“Oh?” she said with a small grin.  “What did you think would happen?”

“I don’t know,” he said flustered.  “We’d have a few drinks and talk about … work and …”

“How  _is_  the rail project going?” Kuvira asked mercifully.

He laughed nervously before asking, “Seriously?”

“Of course.”

* * *

“We need to talk.”

Kuvira opened her eyes in shock to find Su outside of her cell.  “Okay,” she said sitting on the edge of her cot.

“Your men were using the old Equalist tunnels under the city as a way to bypass our ceasefire.”

“Okay.”

“They nearly captured the twins, Bolin, and my sister.  They’d be dead if Korra hadn’t been with them when a gas line ruptured and destroyed their hideout and a whole city block in the process.”

“Okay.”

The older woman glared down at her once adaptive daughter.  “Did you know about the tunnels?”

“No.”

“Do you have any idea what they may have been planning down there?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?”

Kuvira stood slowly and approached the platinum bars.  “Even when I was at Zaofu’s doorstep with my army, did I lie to you?”

“I wouldn’t call-”

“The answer is  _no_.  You may not have liked the options I gave you, but I never lied to you.  You can despised me to your heart’s content, but I have  _never_  lied to you.”

Su looked away and laughed cruelly.  “A lie of omission is still a lie.”

“Well, no one is perfect,” she said sitting down again.  “To answer your questions for a final time: I did not know about the tunnels under the city and I don’t know what they were planning.”

The matriarch gave her one last glare before shaking her head and striding from the room.  

_What are they doing now?_  Kuvira thought tiredly as she let her head fall into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16/9/2016: It’s not smut if it’s not that hot. I’m not sure how I’m going to keep the rating at teen in the future, but I’m going to try. I’ll just have to post the more risque stuff on it’s own with a mature warning.
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay spiffy!
> 
> 24/9/2017: That is exactly what I did with chapter 17 - and it probably won't be the only one. :)


	7. It wasn't a dull funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a funeral because closure is important, but it's for Asami's dad and when has anything ever gone easily or as planned for Asami?

Tenzin had a natural gift for delivering eulogies; his voice flowed effortlessly as the soft hum of Bumi’s pan flute wove into the pauses.  It was a shame Asami hadn’t caught word of what he was saying. **  
**

Standing beside her mother’s and soon to be father’s grave, she remained silent and still as tears ran down her face.  The gentle squeeze of Korra’s arm around her shoulders reminded her she wasn’t alone, but far from it.

“His personal sacrifice will not be forgotten…”  She had felt genuine surprise at how many people had come to the Sato estate.  She wasn’t naive - most weren’t here for Hiroshi, but for her.  It was humbling and just enough to take the edge off of the pain.

_“I cannot undo the damage I have caused and I cannot ask you to forgive me, but I beg for the chance to see you again.”_   Her father’s letters had been agonizing to read the night before, each ending with a simple plea for a chance to speak to her.  She leaned further into Korra’s embrace as a sob forced its way out of her chest.

* * *

_“Hey, what’s up?  Sorry, stupid question,” Korra had said when Asami had gone looking for her last night.  They’d retreated to Asami’s apartment after another long day of work to be able to mourn in peace.  Asami had thought she could handle reading the letters alone while Korra worked off stress in the small gym, but that hadn’t gone as planned._

_“I - I, umm…”  The strangest combination of emotions assaulted her as she stared at the avatar’s mostly bare torso glistening with sweat.  Words tangled in her mouth and would have dropped to the floor out of her slacked jaw if they could._

_“I take it the reading isn’t going well?” Korra offered worriedly._

_“No, but,” she muttered before sniffling and wiping her eyes, “ **this**  is helping a bit.”_

* * *

“Would anyone like to say a few words?” Tenzin asked before stepping away from the front of the ceremony.

* * *

_Korra paused as she wiped her face on a towel.  “Well … give me ten minutes to clean up and we can read together,” she said sheepishly._

_“Thank you.”_

* * *

“I’ve been at this for many years and, as a result, I’ve seen some of the worst humanity has to offer,” Lin stated in a slightly less impatient voice than usual.  “But every now and then, I get the chance to witness something truly inspiring.  While I’m sure there was no love lost between the two of us, Hiroshi Sato demonstrated a level of courage and loyalty that too few people have and I admire him for that.  The world needs more people like him: driven, creative, and willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves - that’s something I don’t often say about convicted criminals.”

Asami smiled and nodded as Lin moved to stand next to Tenzin.  From the corner of her eye she saw Raiko move to the front.

* * *

_“Better?” Korra asked as she pulled the engineer into her lap._

_She nodded and breathed in the scent of her freshly cleaned hair.  “I’m sorry I cut your workout short-”_

_“It’s okay.  To be honest, after hearing that the Empire finally agreed to pull out of the United Republic this afternoon, I’m feeling kind of relaxed for the first time in ages. **You**  are my top priority.”_

_“I’m honored.”_

* * *

“I had always admired and respected Hiroshi Sato.  He was charismatic and ingenious and when I learned of his involvement in the takeover of Republic City, I felt the world had truly lost its hope for the future.  I was, very fortunately, wrong - his daughter proved to be every bit the technological genius he was if not more so.  With Miss Sato’s help, this city has overcome everything the world has thrown at us: violent revolution, environmental upheaval, and even all out war.”

Raiko cleared his throat and continued.  “This city owes its very existence to the Sato family - that dedication, for better or worse, is what has enabled us to endure and persevere.  When I learned of what transpired, of Hiroshi’s sacrifice, I was stunned.  Even after all of these years, his dedication to our city, to his family, remained as strong as ever.  That is what I will remember of him.”

The wind picked up a bit and ruffled the clothes and hair of the people present as he moved aside for Bolin.  

* * *

_“Do you need anything?” Korra asked once Asami’s tears had finally stopped after the last letter._

_“I’m so tired,” she muttered almost inaudibly._

_“Then let’s go to bed.”  She carried her through the silent apartment to the bedroom, Korra’s footsteps echoing fainting as she went._

* * *

“I’d like to start by saying how awesome Asami is, both as the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world and as a friend,” Bolin said in an overly caring voice.  “When Ba Sing Se fell and my and Mako’s family had nowhere else to go she opened her home to them, not because she had to, but because that’s the type of person she is.  She’s the type of person who will always lend a hand, who will go above and beyond, and frankly I don’t think we tell her often enough how much we appreciate her.”

Asami felt her face burn as she cleared her throat. “Thank you, Bo.”

“But it doesn’t end there!  When Tenzin made an offhand complaint about how some of the new airbenders were constantly losing their gliders, she took it upon herself to design the amazing glider suits they are wearing today,” he said dramatically.  “When the city cut funding to the soup kitchens in the poorest parts of the city, she not only started them up again, but she began an education outreach program, helping bring a future and hope to the streets I used to sleep on!

“What I’m trying to say is that someone as awesome as Asami Sato deserves other awesome people in her life.  I mean,  _I’m_  obviously awesome and so are Mako and Korra, but I’m talking about her dad.  Hiroshi Sato made mistakes in his life, but after hearing how he was trying to fix things with his daughter, I was impressed.  It takes a lot of guts to admit when you’re wrong and even more when you mess up as bad as he did.  Seeing him working with Asami on those hummingbird mechs was - was  _adorable_  and heartwarming if you could look past the almost constant threat of annihilation by spirit energy cannon.  It was that moment that made him awesome and what happened after cemented it.  Mr. Sato is a hero to me, not because of his sacrifice, but because of his dedication to fixing his mistakes and finally being the awesome father Asami deserved.”

Bolin stepped from the front of the crowd to a roar of applause as Korra waved him over to her and Asami.  “Bolin,” the older woman said as she hugged him, “you _really_  made me cry.”

“Oh, sorry-”

“Thank you.”

“Any time, I guess,” he said squeezing her tight.

“I-”  She stopped short as she glanced over his shoulder and, through a clearing in the trees and miles away across the bay, a single red flare climbed into the sky above Air Temple Island.

“Asami?”

She pulled away and pointed, feeling her blood run cold.  “Something’s wrong.”

* * *

“Baatar, don’t you think it’s time to take a break?”

“I’m fine, mother,” he said without looking up from his blueprints.  

“You need a shower,” she said bluntly as she peered over his shoulder.  “Raiko can wait a little longer for the spirit weapon technology.”

Her son sat back and sighed tiredly.  “I need to finish this.”

“Raiko and the rest of us will be a the Sato estate tonight for Hiroshi’s funeral, he won’t notice if you take an hour for yourself.”

He set his glasses on the table and rubbed his face.  “Fine, I’m going to make a mistake if I keep going like this anyway.”

“Good,” Su turned to the guards at his door.  “Please escort him to the bathrooms and make sure he gets something to eat.”

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“Don’t forget that there are still people who care about you,” she said quietly.  “We’ll get through this.”

_But do I want to get through this?_ he thought tiredly as he watched her leave.  His father had been the only other person he saw aside from his mother and the guards.  His siblings still wanted nothing to do with him and he didn’t blame them.  He’d given up everything for a woman who … who had cared so little for him that she tried to kill him to take out the avatar.  The scalding water of the shower did little to shake his encompassing self loathing.

_Five-day stubble, I look like a hobo, but that’s not too far off from how I feel,_  he thought as he examined his reflection.   _ **She**  hated the feeling of stubble on her lips …_

_**CRUNCH!  UMPF!** _

Baatar jumped away from the mirror and stared at the door in alarm.  Violent shuffling could be heard in the hallway.   _What is-_

The door was thrown open to reveal a pair of Empire soldiers staring at him victoriously.  “You’re coming with us, sir, by order of General Zevon.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Baatar said trying to hide his fear.

The men shot metal cuffs around his wrists and pulled him into the hallway.  “It’s not up for discussion, sir.”

He looked around wildly and spotted his guards slumped against the wall, bloodied and unconscious.  “I surrendered to the avatar, bringing me back won’t change that!”

“The Empire doesn’t need a coward like you,” the soldier said as he pushed Baatar forward.  “You will be made an example of.”

“Oh, good,” he muttered before stopping suddenly and driving his elbow into the stomach of the man.  He fought as dirty as he could before the other solder pulled him off his companion.  

“You son of a bitch!” the injured soldier shouted as he began burying his fist in Baatar’s face.  “I hope I’m there when Zevon slits your worthless throat!”

“Take it easy!  We need to bring him back aliv-”  His companion was yanked violently away and into the opposite wall.  

“Oh, shit,” Baatar’s attacker muttered as he looked down the hallway.  

Baatar coughed up a bit of blood before following his terrified gaze.  She was the very embodiment of anger and beauty, his fiancee Kuvira.

“General Zevon does not have the authority to execute prisoners of war and neither do you,” she said icily as she walked slowly toward them.

“I’m just following orders, ma’am,” he said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes pulled him toward her by the metal on his suit.  “A coward’s excuse,” she hissed as she blocked his attacks.  “I’ll have to remind the general of his place after I remind you of yours!”  The soldier crashed into a wall and slid down it to the floor.

Baatar watched in awe as Kuvira ran to his side and examined his injuries.  “Are you okay?” she asked.  “Come on, in here.”

She led him back into the bathroom he was pulled from.  “They’ve infiltrated the island,” she explained as she dabbed at his bleeding lip with a towel.  “They seem intent on bringing us back to the Empire to face punishment for surrendering.  I don’t know how many of them there are, but it looks like they had help from some of the White Lotus.”

“They tried taking you?” he asked in confusion.

Kuvira paused and nodded her head sadly.  “They tried to convince me they believed that I was being held prisoner against my will.  They didn’t expect that I would help the guards stop them.”

“But you’re here?”

“There were so many of them,” she said softly.  “The guards were overwhelmed, but I finished them.  But then it occurred to me that if they were trying to take me, they were going to try to take you too.”

“And you came for me?”

Kuvira flinched as if he’d hit her.  “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, not after what I did to you,” she whispered.

Baatar stared at her in amazement as tears began running down her face.  Only two other times had he seen her cry: when she was eight when Su officially took her in and three years ago after she took her first life.  “What you did?”

She shook her head and tried to compose herself.  “I will spend the rest of my  _wretched_  life regretting firing that damn cannon, but I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you from anymore of my mistakes.”

“ _Your_  mistakes are mine,” he said angrily, finally finding his voice.  “We made them together!  I’m not anymore innocent in this than you are!  Why did-”  He cut himself off, realizing that he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Why did I fire?” she said hollowly.  “I thought it would be the end, that everything would be over and the fighting would end.  No one else would have to die.”

“But that wasn’t the end,” he spat.  “It wasn’t over and more people died.”

“I know.”  They stood in silence staring at the tiled floor until more shouts of alarm echoed outside.

“What are you going to do?” he asked without looking at her.

“I’m going to find General Zevon and remove him from his post.  Then I’m going to dismantle the Empire piece by piece until I make it to Ba Sing Se.”

“And then?”

“It’s time to remove Ghashiun and turn over the city to the United Forces.”

Baatar studied her intently.  “Instead of standing trial?”

“Who better to take down the Empire?” she said soberly.  “I need to fix my - our - mistakes.  I can’t do that from a prison cell.”

“If guilt is your motivation then you should realize you’re depriving the world of justice by leaving.  Sometimes there is nothing that can be done to right a wrong, sometimes you just have to accept the consequences of your actions!”

“Is that what you want?” she asked harshly.  “You want me to face punishment for what I did?   _Nothing_  they can do to me will compare to the hell I put myself through everyday.  I will be tormented until the day I die and I’ve accepted that fate.  All I want to do I prevent anyone else from getting hurt!  I need to go or I’ll-”

She was cut off by him pulling her to him.  She stared into his eyes in disbelief for a moment before he closed the distance and kissed her.  The metallic hint of blood mixed with the salt of her fresh tears as the agony of guilt subsided long enough to be replaced by desperately needed comfort.

They separated slowly, neither wanting to face the reality of their situation.  “Don’t think this changes anything,” Baatar whispered brokenly.

“I know.”  Kuvira stepped out of his arms and wiped away her tears.  “But it won’t stop me from loving you,” she said before slipping out of the door and into the night.

“I love you, too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov/Dec 2016: Hey, so it’s been a while, sorry about that. Two weekends of Fallout 4 Nukaworld and then two weekends wasted with a work trip to San Francisco kind of put me behind schedule. It’s not easy writing on a tiny phone screen on an airplane.  
> I wasn’t planning on writing much for either of these scenes to be honest. I hate writing speeches or letters or that sort of thing … or I thought I did until I started writing Bolin’s speech. I need to write him into more chapters. Baatar and Kuvira - I enjoy writing about their messed up relationship.  
> The next chapter will be … kind of action-y and I need to expand on that scene Asami flashes back to during the funeral maybe or it could just be a side story with a mature rating - I don’t know, I’m rambling :P Thanks for reading!
> 
> 1/10/2017: That save for fallout was abandoned due to my poorly modded game crashing constantly. I was starting over this weekend, but Nexus doesn't want to log me in so no downloading new mods for me. :P  
> All hail the Great [script extender]!


	8. Breaking Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar can’t even have funeral for Asami’s father without it getting interrupted with a fight.

“Time is short people.  Let’s go!” Su shouted as she led the way to the bison.   **  
**

“I want that airship in route in less than ten minutes,” Lin ordered her men.  “Stay high and be on the lookout for a surprise attack.”  She turned to the officers remaining at the estate.  “Get them into the mansion and lock it down.  Keep these people safe at all costs.”

“You’ll need these,” Asami called as she threw a set of house keys to a somber Mako before donning her shock glove and retrieving her slime cannon.

“Asami, are you sure-” Tenzin tried to ask.

“Save your breath.”  She followed Su and took her offered hand up into the saddle.

“We need to go, Tenzin,” Korra said worriedly before vaulting up and sitting next to the steely engineer.  “Boys, move it!”

“On it!”  Wing yelled as he and Wai joined them before making room for Bolin.

“Oogi, yip yip!”  The group fell silent as they scanned the horizon for signs of battle through the setting sun.  United Forces and Fire Nation ships slowly began to move toward the island.  

“Those lying bastards,” Su growled from next to Asami, referring to the Empire’s retreat from the United Nations territory the day before.

“Hopefully they aren’t cowards, too,” Asami muttered icily as she checked the settings on her weapon.  

Korra cast her friend a worried glance.  Watching her go from an emotional mess to a platinum-spined warrior in the span of fifteen seconds had been alarming, but not entirely surprising.  This was Asami after all, and she was awesome as Bolin had pointed out.

“I’m fine, Korra,” she said bluntly, feeling her stare.

“I know.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“It doesn’t matter how many fights we walk into together, I’m still going to watch your back,” she said into her ear over the wind, “even before the fighting begins.”

The engineer bowed her head slightly and squeezed Korra’s hand tightly.

“We’ve been spotted!” Tenzin yelled as he jerked Oogi out of the way of an onslaught of metal and earth.  

Su and Korra moved to opposite sides of the saddle and bent the projectiles away from the bison as Tenzin took them around again to get closer.  Asami perched near the airbender and began providing them with coverfire.

“Alright, boys!  This is our stop!” Su shouted before she and her sons vaulted out of the saddle as Oogi flew low to the ground.

“Asami!”

“I see them!” she shouted to Bolin as she aimed for the Empire soldiers converging on their allies.  “They’re good!  Head for the temple!”

Tenzin changed course and led the bison to the main structure where their captives were imprisoned.  “Be careful,” Tenzin urged as Korra and Bolin followed Lin through a window to the second floor.  He took himself and Asami to the top floor.  

“I think I should-” Tenzin tried to say as she jumped from Oogi to the balcony of the temple.  “Or I’ll just follow.”

The small attic room was a chaotic mess of unconscious bodies, some White Lotus, some Empire troops.  Asami made a beeline for the cell that had housed Kuvira, stepping over the fallen without a second glance.  “She’s gone.”

“Maybe someone here can tell us what happened,” Tenzin said patiently as he began to check the guards’ injuries.  He watched the young inventor from the corner of his eye as she began to do the same.

“Hey, can you hear me?  That’s it - you’re almost there,” he heard her say in a surprisingly pleasant voice to an Empire soldier.  The young man moaned softly as she slapped his face gently.  “Come on now.”

“What?  Where am I?”

“You’re safe,” she said with authority.  “I need an update on your mission, soldier.”

“My mission?” he said groggily as he tried to sit up before Asami stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Take it slow.  What can you tell me of your mission?” she asked again.

“We bypassed the blockade without problem and infiltrated the island.”  He paused and took a breath.  “The mole led us up to the captive, but she was not cooperative …”  The soldier stared at Asami in confusion, trying to figure out who she was.  “You’re not-”

Asami sprang away from him as he lunged toward her before landing a kick to his jaw.  The man fell hard and groaned.  “We were having such a nice conversation, too,” she said dryly before kicking him onto his back and kneeling on his chest.  “We’ll do it your way then.  What do you mean she was  _uncooperative?_ ”

“Piss off!”

Tenzin felt his stomach clench as he watched the young woman activate her shock glove above his face.  “Try again.”

He stared with wide eyes.  “I-I have nothing to say to you,” he stammered.

“Pity.”  She glared at him impatiently before pushing off of the soldier and standing.  

He looked around in confusion and quickly scrambled to his feet.  “What are you going to do with me?”

“I’m giving you the chance to fight for your freedom,” Asami said patiently.  She nodded to Tenzin.  “My friend here would have a problem if I attacked you while you’re defenseless.”

“What?”

“It’s an airbender thing.  I personally have no problem with it.”

“Or,” Tenzin spoke up, “you can take a seat in the cell behind you and submit without a fight.”

“You’re kidding me right?” he said almost hysterically.  “I’d rather die than submit!”

Asami grinned almost savagely as the man took a step toward the airbending master.  “That’s clearly an aggressive act,” she said before quickly shocking him.

“I could have just blown him into the cell,” Tenzin said frowning as she began walking toward the door.

“What would have been the fun in that?”

“Are you sure-”

“Tenzin, I appreciate the concern, but unless someone is about to get the drop on me, let’s just focus on finding Kuvira.”

* * *

“I feel like we were just doing this,” Bolin yelled as he took cover around a corner.

“No kidding,” Korra growled as she rolled into the hallway and yanked the metal on the Empire soldiers’ uniforms toward her.  The small group lurched forward as Lin took the opportunity to throw them further off balance.  She and Bolin rushed them and finished the job.  

“Baatar Jr.’s cell should be nearby,” Lin panted before stomping the ground.

“Can you do that on a wooden floor?” Bolin asked skeptically.

The chief glared at him.  “The floor has plenty of nails and the walls are made of concrete and brick, so  _yes_  I can still feel enough vibrations in the building.  Enough to know that Baatar is sitting on the other side of this wall,” she said before throwing open the door of the bathroom.

Korra followed with a bemused smirk while Bolin threw his hands up in the air.  “Hey, it was just a question.”

“What are you doing here?” Lin asked her nephew impatiently.

He stared up at her with hollow eyes from his seat on the floor.  “Waiting for you, I guess.”

“That is an impressive beard,” the younger earthbender said.  “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“It’s been five days.”

“Exactly!”

“Baatar,” Korra asked to get them back on topic.  “What happened?  How did you split your lip?”

“Empire soldiers attacked my guards,” he said tiredly.  “They pulled me from this room and started marching me down the hallway telling me about how a general was going to make an example of me.  I didn’t much care for being executed so I tried to fight them off.  It didn’t go very well obviously.”

“But here you are,” Lin pointed out.

“Only because of Kuvira’s timely appearance.”

“Damn it,” she muttered.  “Where is she now?”

“Probably on her way to find the general.  He was going to make an example out of her, too.”

“And you didn’t try to stop her?”

Baatar, Korra, and Bolin all looked at Lin with raised eyebrows.  “I tried talking her out of leaving if that’s what you mean by _trying to stop her_.”

“Do you have any idea what she’s planning on doing after she takes care of the general?” Korra asked.

He was silent for moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “She said she wanted to make things right.  She wanted to take down the Empire, province by province, before taking Ba Sing Se and turning it over to the United Forces.”

“And you believed that?” Lin asked cynically.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore,” he admitted.  “She may have just said that to keep me from fighting her about leaving.”

Korra felt a swoop of pity for the broken man.  “Do you know how the Empire troops made it past the blockade?”

He shook his head.  “I don’t know for sure, but we were working on a prototype submersible vehicle before …”

“Before you and your crazy girlfriend decided to attack the city with a giant mech?” Bolin offered.

“Yes,” he glowered.  

Lin glanced out the small window.  “How long ago did she leave?”

“Maybe ten minutes.”

“She’s long gone then,” Korra stated.  “We need to secure the rest of the island.”

“Damn it,” Lin whispered.  “Fine, Baatar, stay here.  The rest of you, let’s get moving.”

* * *

“There’s more of them down here!” Tenzin yelled before unleashing a whirlwind to deflect the oncoming strips of metal.

“ _Great!_ ” Asami growled as she blocked an attack from the opposite direction.  The attackers tried to stop her as she rushed them, but soon came face-to-face with the irate engineer.  Moving in flowing circles, she swept the feet out from under the first before catching the wrist of the next with a kick from the floor.  His yelp of pain was cut short by a jolt from her shock glove.  

The last quickly stepped out of Asami’s range and bent the metal of her glove.  White hot pain exploded in her fingers as the metal clamped down around them at strange angles.  “Bastard!” she growled as she tore off her favorite accessory.  

The Empire soldier grinned wickedly as he sent more shards of metal at her.  Darting left, she jumped, kicked off of the wall and caught him around the neck with her leg.  Throwing her weight backward, she pulled him over her, sending him crashing into the floor in a heap.  

“Shit,” she muttered before pushing herself to her feet as the first attacker lunged toward her.  A sudden gust of air slammed him into the wall where he slumped to the ground.  Asami nodded breathlessly to Tenzin before gripping her injured hand tightly.  “I don’t think they’re supposed to bend like that,” she groaned through clenched teeth staring at her fingers.

“That looks quite painful,” Tenzin said as he hurried to her side.

“Here goes nothing.”  She gripped her middle finger above the joint and pulled.  Though she couldn’t stifle her cry of pain, the joint popped back into place.  Without giving herself time to think about what she was doing, she did the same to her ring finger.   

“I was going to offer to do that for you, but you seem to have everything under control,” Tenzin said soothingly.  “Let’s have a look.”

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Asami uncurled and relaxed her arms.  Tenzin took her hand and examined it while she experimentally made a fist.  It hurt, but it was better than before.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he stated.  “How does it feel?”

“Like some metalbending jerk just tried to crush my hand,” she quipped, wiping the tears from her eyes.  “I’m sorry, Tenzin.  I wasn’t fighting very intelligently.”

He smiled fatherly.  “Actually, watching you move in a fight reminded me that I needed to ask you if you’d be interested in training the more advanced airbenders in non-bending sparring.”

“What?”

“It’s a valuable skill and your style is very similar to airbending …”  He paused and shook his head.  “We can discuss this later, but I noticed how much Korra has benefited from your instruction.  There are times when bending isn’t ideal-”

“ _Tenzin!_   Thank you, but we should probably get moving.  We can talk about it in the morning, okay?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Sweat burned the avatar’s eyes as she jumped out of the way of the next attack.  Her group had pushed deeper into the temple and found a mess of soldiers harassing the acolytes.  “Leave them alone!”

“Hey, watch him!” Bolin shouted as a metal bender grabbed one of the injured and used her as a shield.  The soldier continued firing strips of metal with his free hand.

“Bolin, do you have a shot?” Korra asked as she took the brunt of the attacks.

“It’s a bad angle!”

“We have to-” Lin started to say, but stopped as they watched a new figure slip behind the attackers.   

With brutal efficiency, the silent engineer moved from one to the next until only the hostage taker and the hostage were left.  He began turn toward her when she unleashed a series of quick jabs to the shoulder of his free arm and side.  

“ _Ahh!_   What did you do to me?” he yelled as his arm fell uselessly to his side.

Without acknowledging his question she pulled him off of the woman and slammed him head first into the brick wall.  “Nothing permanent, I promise,” Asami panted as he collapsed to the floor.  “Although that’s a concussion so maybe there’s a little permanent damage.”

“ _Whoa!_   Asami, that was awesome!” Bolin yelled as he and the others converged on the injured acolytes.  

Tenzin rounded the corner out of breath.  “What’s going on?  What-”  He looked at the unconscious soldiers and sighed, “Please tell me Asami didn’t do all of this by herself.”

“She totally did,” Korra chuckled as she continued healing the injured.

“Where were  _you?_ ” Lin asked.

“More soldiers were coming from behind us, but I told Asami to press on because we could hear all of you ahead.”

“I think I needed that,” the engineer muttered as her breathing began to slow.

Bolin shifted his weight from side to side as he stared at her anxiously.

“What?”

“ _How-long-have-you-been-a-chi-blocker?_ ” he blurted out.

“I’m not a  _chi blocker_.”   _*Cricket chirps*_   “For a few years actually.”  She blinked nervously as the grouped turned their attention to her.  “After the city let me have my father’s secret workshop back, I began to poke around.  There were plenty of training manuals and I figured it would be silly to  _not_  learn it.”

“So I should try a little harder to stay on your good side then,” Korra teased.

“Maybe,” she said with a small smile as she gripped her injured hand.

“We should continue to the bottom floor,” Lin said impatiently.  “I assume the floors above are secured?”

“Yes.”  Tenzin crouched down and spoke to the acolytes quietly.  “Korra, please take look at Asami’s hand when you’re done with Shu.”  He turned to Lin.  “It seems the soldiers were also after anything they could loot as well.”

Korra moved quickly to Asami.  “Fantastic,” Lin muttered.

“It’s fine really,” Asami whispered.

The avatar gave her a stern look and cocked an eyebrow until the engineer bit her lip and finally held out her hand.  “Asami,” she said softly as she examined it, “how-”

“My glove was crushed with my hand still inside it.”

“It dislocated at least two of her fingers,” Tenzin supplied unnecessarily.

“Yep, that would explain it.”  The water glowed around women’s joined hands.  “Please don’t hide your injuries from me.”

Asami nodded meekly.  “Sorry.”

“If you two are done,” Lin said, rolling her eyes, “we need to keep moving.”

* * *

“There you lot are!  You missed out on all of the fun!” Bumi said as he landed in front of them in the courtyard.

“I don’t know, man,” Bolin stated, “I think we had  _plenty_  of fun.  What’s the situation out here?”

“With the United Forces and the Fire Nation fleets here, most of the Empire soldiers turned tail and ran.  The thing is,” he said conspiratorially, “we knew how they were going to try to get away so all we had to do is set up a trap and  _BAM!_  They’re all caught and we have two new toys for Asami and Varrik to take apart.”

“Submersibles?”  Asami’s eyes lit up.  “Great!”

Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief.  “Hopefully that means the fighting is over and we can begin putting things back in order.”

“Where are they taking the prisoners?” Lin asked.

“Aboard the ships for now, too many to keep on the island.  Su is helping with interrogation.”

“That’s probably not good,” she muttered, heading for the docks.

“The rest of us can start assessing the damage, except Korra-”

“I’ll start setting up the infirmary,” Korra sighed.  “Asami, I’m going to need some help.”

She nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

_Is that the sunrise?_  Asami wondered as she washed her hands for what she hoped was the last time of the night.  The scent of rubbing alcohol and fresh bandages was burned into her nose from spending hours tending to Korra’s many patients.   _Yep, maybe about two hours before it actually breaches the skyline though._

She exited the kitchen back into the makeshift healing room.  The small queue of White Lotus left had only minor injuries and were dozing in their chairs while they waited.   _That sounds perfect right about now._  Giving Korra a wave, she gestured to the courtyard.  Tired blue eyes met hers as she nodded.

_Winter is on the way,_  she thought as she sat on the stairs outside.  The chilly air woke her a bit as she shivered a little.   _At least I’m feeling something-_

“There you are!”

Asami turned to see Bumi walking down the steps with a bottle and two glasses in hand.  “What’s up?”

“I figured you could use a pick me up after the day you’ve had,” he grinned as he sat next to her.

She inspected the bottle shrewdly.  “That’s not the same bottle of Glengoolie I got you for your birthday is it?”

He barked out a laugh.  “That is  _long_  gone.  This is two bottles after that.  It’s some of the best scotch I’ve ever had.  So what do you say?”

“Well, you did come all this way.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” he handed her a glass.  “To perseverance … and chi blocking.”

Asami pinched bridge of her nose and sighed as she raised her glass.  “Cheers.”  They sipped in silence until Asami drained her cup.  Bumi had it filled again before she could stop him.  “You know all of this liquor is going to make me emotional.”

“That’s what Korra is for,” he said as he refilled his.

“How does  _everybody_  know about us?” Asami sighed.  “We weren’t being  _that_  obvious, were we?”

“Know about what now?”

Asami froze with her drink midway to her lips.  “That Korra and I are …”

“Are what?”

“Are together,” she said softly before taking a big gulp of her scotch.  “You didn’t know?”

Bumi laughed and poured another measure into her glass.  “That deserves another drink!  I just figured since she was holding you at the estate … Kya is going to be thrilled.  She’s always telling me there aren’t enough  _interesting_ people like her in the world.”

She shook her head and chuckled.  “Great.”

“Hey did I ever tell you about the time I convinced Tenzin the Fire Nation was attacking the island and that the only way to stop them was to fly around in his underpants as a sign of nonaggression?”

Asami rolled her eyes.  “I‘m going to have to say  _bullmoose._ ”

Bumi clutched his chest dramatically, “You don’t think I could do it?”

“I don’t think Tenzin would ever get suckered into something that ridiculous,” she laughed holding out her empty cup.

“Well, not now,” he admitted.  “And it’s mostly because of that.”

“Okay, I’ll bite.  What’s the story?”

* * *

_We have got to get another healer.  Maybe Kya can stick around after the wedding._  Korra stretched her arms over her head and groaned.   _I still haven’t healed myself - I’ll have to do it in the morning.  Where has Asami gone?_

The temple felt eerily peaceful after all of the destruction and fighting.  Deep gashes lined the walls and floors she walked as she shuffled sleepily to the courtyard.

“So I had my buddies change the location of the training exercise to right offshore,” she heard Bumi explain.  “So by the time Tenzin came back from his date with Lin, fireballs would firing and I would be ready with a few explosions of my own.”

Korra opened the doors and found him and Asami sitting on the steps, the latter shaking with giggles.  “That’s not really fair.  Live fire!   _I’d_  probably even believe you.”

“Believe what?” she asked sitting next to her.

“Korra!  There you are!  Here have a sip,” Asami said with a slight slur.

“How much have you had?”  She recoiled instantly from the bitter liquid as it hit her tongue.  “Seriously, how can you guys drink this?”

“That is top shelf scotch, Miss Avatar,” Bumi chuckled.  “I think she’s had four, maybe?”

“Five if Korra would give me back my drink.”

“Oh, would you look at that?  It’s suddenly delicious,” she muttered regretfully before downing the rest of the liquor and coughing violently.

“You  _jerk!_ ”

“What was that story you were telling, Bumi?” she ask between wheezing coughs.

“I don’t know, if  _my_  girlfriend was looking at me like that I’d be running.”

Korra glanced at him in surprise before warming up her hands and placing them on either side of Asami’s cold face.  “Sweetie-”

Asami moaned softly, “That’s  _really_  nice, but  _sweetie_  is mine.  Find your own nickname.”

“Fine, I’ll look into it.  I’m sorry I drank your vile alcohol.  If I keep you warm for the rest of Bumi’s story, will you forgive me?”

She gave dramatic sigh, “I guess.”

“Good, continue, sir.”

“You two are adorable.  Anyway, so here comes Tenzin all struttin’ around like he’s hot stuff, right?  So I start yelling that we’re under attack and of course he comes running.  We’re both standing on the beach when the timer for the first explosion goes off just offshore.  It drenches both of us!  We start running toward the temple when the next one goes off ahead of us.  By now he’s freaking out and asking me  _What do we do?!  What do we do?!_   So I tell him, we need to show them we aren’t aggressive.  He says we could tell them over the radio inside, which I tell him is broken at the moment-”

“Wait, I’m confused.  Who’s shooting at the island?” Korra asked.

“Bumi’s friends in the Fire Nation navy are conducting a training exercise near the island at his request,” Asami muttered sleepily curled up in the avatar’s arms.

“Yep, and I also made some flash bang explosions to sell it.”  He paused to sip his drink.  “So I tell Tenzin that we need to do something drastic before they shoot at us again.  And then I tell him the most nonaggressive thing to do would be to strip down to his underwear and fly around the top of the tower.  He asks me why he has to do it and I say because I can’t fly  _obviously_  and he’s in such a panic, he starts taking off his clothes!”

Korra chuckled quietly, both from the story and from Asami’s unstoppable giggles and snorts of laughter.

“He almost came to his senses just before he took off, but another explosion happened and he was in the air.  His spindly orange butt flew around for a good three minutes before he saw me cracking up on the beach.”

“How angry was he?”

“Enough that he blasted me into to bay pretty far, took me ten minutes to swim to shore.  But the best part was that later I found out Lin had seen most of his flight from the ferry!”

“No!”

“Yes!  He didn’t talk to me for a month afterward, but it was completely worth it.”  Bumi smiled at the memory.  “That was the last big prank I played on him for years, mostly because Mom threatened to launch me even further out into the bay if I did.”

She shook her head and held Asami tighter as the engineer wiped at the tears of mirth running down her face.  “Can I ask why?  Was Tenzin just an easy mark or did he provoke you?”

“Well, he did cheat the last time we played pai sho,” he said thoughtfully.  “That was just how I showed my affection, although I guess he never really saw it that way.”

“I’m not sure anyone would.”  Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s hair.  “I think this one needs to find a bed before she falls asleep.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled into the avatar’s chest.

“See, she’s fine.  Miss Sato, it’s been a pleasure drinking with you.  We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

Asami untangled herself from Korra’s arms and hugged the older airbender tightly.  “Thank you, Bumi, and the next bottle is on me.”

“Do I need to carry you again?” the avatar chuckled as she helped her to her feet.

“I’ve got it.”  She took a wobbly step before clutching onto Korra’s arm.  “Maybe just a little help …”

“Good night, Bumi,” she called as she pulled Asami’s arm across her shoulders and grabbed her opposite side.  “So, that was interesting,” she whispered as they made the trek to the women’s dormitories.

“Yep.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk before.”

“I’m not dru- I’m not  _that_  drunk,” Asami corrected.  “I’m still completely aware of myself and my surroundings.”

“That’s why I’m half-dragging you back to our room.”

“Hey, I could make it back just fine on my own.  I just wanted an excuse to have your arms around me again.”

Korra laughed quietly.  “All you had to do was ask.  It’s not like I’d ever say  _no_  to you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said as she pulled the door open to their room, “I  _do_ really like you, you know?”

Asami pulled her into the room and into her arms.  “I really like you, too.”  Her lips were scotch flavored without the bitterness of the alcohol - a much better way to enjoy the drink in Korra’s opinion.  

“We need to sleep,” she panted as she pulled away from her intoxicating lips, “and you’re drunk.”

“You’re right,” Asami sighed sadly.  “Not about the being too drunk to make my own decisions part, but the needing sleep thing.”

“ _Right_.”  They separated reluctantly.  “If you’re so aware then you aren’t going to need my help changing again, will you?” she asked as she closed the door.

“What?”

Korra shot her a smile before searching for her pajamas.  “You don’t remember last night?”

A thoughtful pause elapsed.  “I remember you carrying me back to my room …”

“Do you remember what happened after that?”  She began pulling her sleeves off with her back to the confused engineer.

“No, I don’t.”

Korra chuckled quietly.  “You  _tried_  changing, but it became apparent pretty quickly that you were going to fall asleep before you finished so I helped you.”  The memory of removing her clothing piece by piece brought a wave of warmth to her face.  “It was a little challenging toward the end.”

“Why?”

“Because,” she muttered quietly, hands freezing on the clasps of her shirt as she remembered helping her out of her bra, “you have a  _fantastic_  body.”  She took a shaky breath and continued, “After that I carried you to the bed and you were out before I finished changing.”

“Oh … thank you.”

Korra glanced over her shoulder.  “Your welcome, now change unless you  _do_  need my help.”  She turned and continued removing her shirt, relaxing when she heard Asami finally beginning to quickly change.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”  She felt a hand on her bare shoulder turn her around.  “What’s-”  The words died in her throat as she caught sight of the stripped down version of Asami.  Breathing took considerable effort as she took in her toned body clad in just a bra, underwear, and stockings.  “ _Asami?_ ” she squeaked.

“Breathe, sweetie.”  She smiled softly and shook her head.  “I may not remember last night, but I think I have a pretty good idea of how it went.”  She paused and placed a hand on her hip.  “I’m going to guess you did fine helping me out of my boots and coat, but I think once you had me out of my shirt your hands began to tremble.”

Words refused to form as Korra gripped her own shirt tighter in her shaking hands.

“It must have taken a few tries to get the button on my trousers undone … and I don’t remember waking up in my bra so I assume you managed that, too.”  She took a step closer.  “I’m not trying to torment you - well, maybe a little.  You’re a wonderful combination of adorable and sexy when you get flustered like this.”

“T-thanks,” she said swallowing thickly.

“I want you to take a good look at this because you’re going to be seeing a lot more of it in the future,” Asami whispered with a smirk.  “I want you get used to this because that’s not going to be the only time you’ll be helping me out of my clothes.”

Korra felt her knees buckle a little.  “You want me to - to  _stare_  at you?”

“To be blunt,  _yes_.  I want you to get this terrified nervousness out of your system so when we finally have enough privacy and time to do this for real, you’ll be able to do more than freeze and gawk.”

“So get the gawking done now?”  She licked her lips and took deep breaths to slow her racing heart.  “I-I’m not sure this will work.”

“Why not?”

“Because you look like - like  _this!_ ” she hissed softly.  “It won’t matter how many times I see you, I’m still going to stop and enjoy looking at your amazing body!”  

“ _Oh_ , well then … consider this a thank you for looking after me the past two days?”

Korra chuckled and shook her head.  “What’s stopping me from kissing you right now?”

Asami frowned as she mauled over her words, “Just your self control, I guess.”

“Is that all?”  She enjoyed watching the engineer’s eyebrows shoot up as she stepped up to her.  “My  _self control_  isn’t something I’m known for,” she muttered against her lips as her fingertips glided lightly over Asami’s arms.  “That’s your thing.”

“Y-you’d never know it looking at you now.”  Her breaths were coming in short gasps as she struggled to let Korra make the first move.

“This feeling, I want you to remember it.”  She gripped her shoulders lightly and kissed her cheek.  “Multiple it by ten and that’s what you just did to me,” Korra cooed into her ear before stepping away.

Asami stared at her in frustrated shock.  “ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah,” she laughed.  “I can give as good as I get.  Now I think I’m going to shower before bed.”

“ _Shower?_ ”

“Yeah, I haven’t healed myself yet.”

“Korra, after what just happened, if all you do in the shower is heal yourself and wash, I’m going to be  _very_  disappointed.”

“I-”  Korra felt her face flood with color.

“That’s what I thought.”  Asami turned and retrieved her night dress.  “I’m probably going to be asleep by the time you’re done, but expect you back in this bed so I can tease you in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she muttered bashfully as she gathered up her towel and clothes.

“And just one more thing before you go-”  She waited for Korra to look up before undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor with a wicked smirk.  “Enjoy your shower, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov 2016: So every time I write a scene like this I beat myself up a little because I’m a serious writer and pride myself in the fact that my stories are plot driven, not smut soaked, but then I go back and reread the chapter and think "Hey, there’s plenty of real story here! And this scene does further the romance subplot so it’s totally legit." And then I remember there is a ton of super well written smut out there and I wonder what my problem was in the first place.  
> ...  
> [T]his story was made possible by the creative genus of Mr. Konietzko and Mr. DiMartino and by viewers like you. Seriously, thank you for the likes, the follows, the reviews - it all brightens my day :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> 7/10/17: So in my head, I'm thinking there's no way Asami was celibate for three years. She's probably been with a few women (and/or men, she's bi after all) and going to be much more forward than Korra. Therefore I will always write Asami thirsty af.


	9. The Waking of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is cooling her heels on a sub, Baatar Jr. is not a natural risk taker, and Korra is being deprived of sleep by an impatient president.

“How much longer?” **  
**

“Another hour,” the Earth Empire soldier said quietly from behind Kuvira.

Ears popping for what felt like the hundredth time, the former emperor sighed and tried to fight off another wave of exhaustion.  They’d been traveling for at least five hours underwater, careful to avoid the many fleets searching for their sub.  Staying awake and alert was proving to be a formidable task - far more so than pretending to submit to the Empire to gain access to the treacherous General Zevon.

“Take the next watch - I need to stretch my legs,” her guard said to a passing soldier.  The young man grunted and took his seat outside of her tiny cell.

The platinum cuffs were beginning to chafe her wrists and ankles, making her long for the moment she could use the key hidden between her cheek and gums.  _Almost there, just be patient._  Thoughts of her last goodbye to Baatar threatened to shake her stoic stance.   _Too soon, focus on something else…_

**Three years earlier:**

Electricity seemed to buzz through the air of the private room above one of the swankier restaurants in Zaofu.  The last wealthy sponsor had finally sauntered tipsily out the door, leaving her alone with Baatar, Varrik, and his assistant.

“Well that couldn’t have gone better,” the maverick said with a devilish grin.  “We have everything we need - unless you’re having second thoughts.”

“Of course not.”  Kuvira walked to the floor to ceiling window and contemplated their next move.  “We’ll need to act quickly, something this big will be discovered sooner or later - especially given how much some of our patrons like to drink.”

“With the security force, we’ll be able to take the Zaofu’s airships and head straight for Ba Sing Se,” Baatar said, standing next to her.  “No need to recruit troops or search for transportation.  We’ll still need to gather intel on the situation beyond the walls before we get there.  We know about the fires and looting, but otherwise we’re going in blind.”

“Agreed.”  She turned to Varrik.  “Since you and your assistant seem so gifted at spycraft, perhaps you’d like the honor of trying to make contact with the Dai Li agent who visited us three weeks ago.  Ghashiun was his name.”

“Way ahead of you, kid.”  He pulled a letter from his coat pocket and handed it to her.  “He’s anxious for our arrival.”

“But we only just got financial backing for the endeavor tonight!” Baatar said exasperatedly.  “There was no guarantee we’d be able to help him.”

“Junior, in life you have to take certain risks,” he said putting an arm around his shoulders.  “Take what we’re doing tonight, if your mother caught wind of this, we’d all be thrown in prison - well not you, I’m sure  _mother_  would have mercy on  _you_.  This meeting was merely a formality - a chance to personally meet our fearless leader.”

Kuvira folded the letter back up.  “Inform our patrons they have five days to square away their obligations if they intend to travel with us.  We leave at dawn six days from now.”

“What?!  So soon?”

“On it!” Varrik shouted as he led Zhu Li from the room.  “Let’s go ruffle some drunken feathers!”

“We’re leaving in less than a week?”

“Yes,” she said handing him the letter.  “The situation is worsening, waiting will only cost more people their lives.”

“That is grim reading,” he agreed tentatively after a time, “but can we gather everything and everyone we need that quickly?”

“Think of it as a test of our troops’ dedication to the cause.  Those that believe in it as firmly as we do will be ready in time.”  She paused and searched his downcast eyes.  “You  _do_  still want to go through with it, right?”

“Of course,” Baatar said quickly.  “I’m just realizing how little time I have left with my family.  There won’t be any coming back from this - we’ll be labeled as traitors to the clan.”

“Probably.”  Kuvira stepped closer to him and took his hands.  “But we aren’t doing this for us, we’re doing this for those who can’t help themselves.  We’re doing this to save our people.  We can’t stand by any longer, not when we’re finally in a position to help.”

He stared down at their hands with a blush coloring his face.  “You’re right, I’m just getting a bit of cold feet.  I’ll be ready and I’ll alert you immediately if my mother catches wind of our plans.”

“Good, I don’t think I can do this without you,” she admitted quietly.  “I’ll need someone I can trust, someone I can rely on when the fighting gets tough, when I need a genus to engineer a solution to an impossible problem.”

“I think Varrik has me beat there.  None of my own ideas have been good enough to actually construct.”

“I think you’ll find once you’re free of your parents’ tight hold, the problem isn’t with your ideas but with their opinions.  You’ve shown me your plans for modifications to the airships - they all look fantastic.”

His face turned a deeper red.  “We’ll see I guess.  I should get back to the estate before they start to wonder.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes as he stepped away.  “I imagine they assume you’re on a  _date_.”

“Oh, right.  Well, goodnight, Kuvira,” he stammered nervously before quickly retreating from the room.

Left alone, she closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.   _At this rate we’ll have Ba Sing Se liberated before he makes a move._

* * *

_**BONG, BONG, BONG!** _

“Nope, we’re not getting up,” Korra muttered tiredly as Asami tried to pull away.

“They’re going to send someone to find us,” she pointed out as she settled back into her arms.

“I don’t care.  We’ve only had three hours of sleep - we’re in no condition to be helpful.”

“Fine by me.”

* * *

“It’s been eight hours and we still don’t know anything!” Raiko fumed as he and Tenzin entered the dining room.

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time,” the airbender reassured him.  “Perhaps Korra will be able track Kuvira’s energy like she did for Prince Wu when he was kidnapped.”

“Wait, what?!”  The president stopped and stared accusingly at Mako as he entered the room with the prince.  “When did Wu get kidnapped?!”

Mako shot Tenzin an irate glance.  “It happened about three weeks ago, but was promptly handled.  That was when we decided to move him to the Sato Estate.”

“Why was I not told about the kidnapping?”

“I thought you had been - I put out an all points bulletin looking for him at the time.  I guess in the excitement we overlooked informing your office about the situation.  It wasn’t meant to be a secret, sir.”

“It was great, I mean Korra turned down my offer of a thank-you date for saving me, but otherwise everything worked out,” Wu grinned.  

Raiko pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Fine, that’s more than enough information.  Where is the avatar?  We should have had her do this last night.”

“Her priority had been healing the wounded which took most, if not all night.”  He glanced around the room.  “She’s probably on her way.”

“I doubt that,” Bumi chuckled as he passed them with a plate of food.  

“Why?”

“It was almost dawn by the time she and Asami finished up this morning - about the same time I finished my rounds of interrogation.  I’m betting they’re planning on sleeping in.”

“You’re not,” the president pointed out.

“Because I have somewhere to be this morning.  If you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I have more Empire troops to visit with.”

“We can’t afford to lose anymore time,” the president pointed out shortly.

Tenzin sighed sadly, “I’ll send Pema to wake her.”

* * *

“Well that’s not surprising,” Pema chuckled to herself when she came upon Korra’s empty room.  “No wonder Naga started sleeping with Meelo again.”

She knocked lightly on Asami’s door.  “Girls, planning on getting up today?”

A moment passed.  “No,” Korra’s muffled voice eventually said.

“I’m afraid President Raiko and Tenzin need you for something, Korra.  You need to get up.”

“ _Nooo- Hey!_ ”  Laughter and movement echoed behind the door.  “Yeah, you were right.  Don’t rub it in.  Pema, tell them I’ll be at breakfast soon.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long.  Raiko seems impatient this morning.”

“When isn’t he?”

* * *

Asami hit her upside the head with her pillow again.  

“Hey!  That is a legitimate question.  He is always in a bad mood whenever I see him,” Korra complained as she tried to disarm the engineer.  

“The only time he ever needs to see you is when something bad is happening so I guess you don’t ever really get to see him at his best.”  She let the avatar pull the pillow from her hands before using that momentum to climb on top of her and straddle her hips.  “Before you go, we should probably talk about last night,” she said bashfully.

“ _Oh no -_  you were serious about the teasing?”

“No, no!  It was an empty threat, but-”  She shook her head and bit her lip.  “No, I wanted to apologize for being so forward-”

“Says the woman  _literally_  pinning me to the bed.”

“That’s not- I, um-”

“It’s okay!” Korra sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around her.  “It just surprised me … a lot.  Is that going to happen every time you drink?”

Asami sighed and ran her fingers through Korra’s hair.  “I don’t know.  It’s not like I haven’t thought about doing that before, the alcohol just gave me a bit too much courage and I actually acted on it.”

“So you spend your free time coming up with ways to sexually frustrate me?”

She shrugged and smiled.  “Sometimes more than that.”

Korra grinned and pulled her into a kiss.  “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”  

“You need to get going,” Asami whispered as she pulled away after another long kiss.  “I hear you need to save the world again.”

“The world can save itself.”  

“ _Come on_ , before they send Pema looking for you again.”

Korra followed her out of bed and stretched.  “I do have one question about last night still.”

“Yeah?”

“You said you did all of that so that when we do this for  _real_  I’d be ready.  You have it all planned out, don’t you?  Our first time?”

Asami froze and chewed on her bottom lip.  “Maybe.”

“Do I get to know any of these details?” Korra asked before embracing her from behind.

“Just that it’ll be at my apartment when we have at least eight, uninterrupted hours to ourselves.”

“That sounds like a good start, but-”

“ _No_ , you need to get going,” Asami insisted, slipping from her arms.

“ _Fine_ , but that’s all I’m going to be thinking about the whole time they’re talking to me,” she pouted as she left.

Asami sighed and laughed to herself.   _I’ve created a monster.  A very attractive monster I’m going to thoroughly enjoy having many, many times._

* * *

“There you are!  Breakfast can wait.  We need you to locate Kuvira now,” Raiko ordered as Korra continued past him and sat at a table.  “Did you hear-”

“I heard you,” she said shortly, “but to do what you want me to requires me being able to clear my mind which I can’t do if I’m thinking about breakfast.”

“Fair enough,” Tenzin interjected before the president could start a fight.

She poured herself a cup of tea.  “Around two this morning she was still in a submersible if that helps.”

“You already tried to find her?!” Raiko asked.

“Of course I did, but every time I checked last night she was in the same place on the sub - in a cell in cuffs.”

“Could you figure out where-”

“All I could see was water,” she said shaking her head before taking a bite of a sweet roll.  “I’m still trying to figure out how to do the whole spirit tracking thing so my vision isn’t very wide.  Have you tried Jinora?”

“She wasn’t around Kuvira long enough to get a feel for her spirit,” Tenzin said.

“I’ll tell you what her spirit is like,” Varrik said as he plopped down next to Korra.  “It’s a mixture of black like her heart and grey like her sense of humor.”

“So it’s grey?”

“It’s  _dark_  grey.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when I’m searching for her again.”

“Varrik, what do you want?” Raiko asked impatiently.

“I just needed to check in with our esteemed host that we’ll be able to get the repairs to the courtyard done by the wedding.”

“I’m sure we will,” Tenzin reassured.

“Good because the first guests should be arriving today.”

“So soon?”

“ _Soon?_   The wedding is the day after tomorrow!”

“What?!”  Tenzin’s face had surpassed its usual shade of angry crimson.  “We talked about this!  You said you’d push it to the end of next week!”

“The  _honeymoon_ , not the wedding.  I thought you needed me around for the reconstruction.”

“We’ll deal with this later,” Raiko interrupted.  “I’ll have contractors brought over immediately, but the Kuvira situation needs to be dealt with first!”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Korra agreed, quickly finishing her tea.  She led them out to the ruined courtyard to find Jinora.  “Jinora, I need your help!” she called to her.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.  Dad already tried to have me find her - I’m not sure how much help I can be.”

“I can find her, but I can’t get a good look around when I do.  Do you think you can follow me when I find her?”

“I’ll try.”

“Okay, you all need to take about five steps back,” Korra said turning to Raiko, Tenzin, and Varrik.  She and Jinora sat side by side in the lotus position.  “You’ll have to give me a second - I’m having a hard time focusing this morning,” she said to the younger airbender.

“I can tell.  Your energy has been all over the place,” she said with a sly grin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Like right now, with Asami waving at you as she’s talking to Raiko.”

“ _Okay_ , I get it.”  Korra chuckled.  “I’m as ready as I’m going to get.”

“Now remember, we’re looking for Kuvira, not  _Asami_ -”

“Thank you,” Korra said dryly before elbowing her.

“Sure,” Jinora said elbowing her back.

* * *

“They aren’t getting much done, are they?” Raiko said dully.

“As amazing and limitless as Korra’s abilities seem to be sometimes, they do require a  _small_  bit of patience to work,” Asami said taking another bite of her peach.

“Time isn’t something we have an excess of today.  Kuvira already has an eight hour head start.”

“Something I’m well aware of.  I’m just as anxious to put her back in her cell as you are,” she said darkly.

“Hopefully we can get this all sorted out this morning so we can focus on repairing the temple,” Tenzin growled.  “Did  _you_  know the wedding is in two days?”

Asami paused and frowned.  “Of course, that’s all Varrik talks about when we aren’t working.  Why?”

“Our master airbender had the dates switched,” Varrik practically shouted.  “He thought it was when we’re leaving for the honeymoon!  But I don’t know what we’ll do if we can’t straighten this mess out.  Su and her boys did a number on this place!”

“Because the Empire troops didn’t contribute to it at all,” Asami said sarcastically.  “Worst case scenario we level the ground and put down decorative rugs to hide the damage.”

“Sure, but it’s the principle!  I’m already having to import snow and pelts, I even had a backdrop commissioned to look like the mountains around the Southern Water Tribe!  I was hoping at least the  _ground_  would be usable!”

“When are the first guests scheduled to arrive?” Tenzin asked sighing tiredly.

Varrik checked his pocket watch.  “About two hours, but I heard Tonraq was planning on racing my yacht so maybe sooner.”

“Does Korra know?” Asami asked.

“Not yet,” Tenzin said quietly.  “We wanted to focus on finding Kuvira.”

“I say let her hunt down her own people,” Varrik spat.  “It’ll save us the-”

Asami pushed past him.  Across the courtyard, Jinora had left her meditative stance and was hugging her knees to her chest fearfully.  “Jinora, what did you see?” she asked as she put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

“Blood.  A lot of blood,” she said quietly.  The young airbender looked up at the others as they approached.  “I was able to follow Korra and find Kuvira, but …”

“She found the general?”

Jinora nodded.  “I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov 2016: A shorter chapter for y’all this time around. I had planned on taking a couple of weekends off writing to finish Fallout 4, but the damn game wouldn’t stop crashing on me and I was too lazy to try to figure out which of my 90+ mods was causing the problem. So instead I wrote and spent too much time on tumblr browsing fanart again. The next chapter is in the works so hopefully the little cliffhanger won’t last too long. Thanks for reading!
> 
> 14/10/17: Never finished that play through :(


	10. Unpleasant Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Korra have conversation, Jinora and Asami have a conversation, and Senna and Tonraq like their daughter’s new hair cut.

“On your feet, ma’am.  We’re here.” **  
**

Kuvira jerked to alertness in her tiny cell.  The sub was beginning to power down as she slowly pushed herself to her feet.  She and her guard made the trip topside silently, the other soldiers watching them anxiously as they passed.

“Watch your step, ma’am.”  A small boat was dock beside them, waiting to ferry them to shore.  The pre-dawn air was crisp and refreshing as a motorized pram navigated the rocky shoreline.  

“Inside, ma’am.”  A nondescript jeep waited for them on a dirt road.  The jarring ride through the young forest skirting tall mountains in the distance lasted another hour and a half before they stopped again.

“Is this it?” she asked after they cleared the checkpoint bearing the name Fort Senlin.

“Yes, the general has ordered that we take you to the holding cells to await your meeting with him.”  

Memories of briefings flitted to her mind as they drove.  This was the closest outpost to the United Republic from the south, named for a village burned to the ground by the Fire Nation more than a hundred years ago.

After being freed of her shackles and allowed to freshen up, Kuvira sat in a slightly larger cell munching on a bowl of rice, contemplating her next move.  The grandiose side of her wanted to execute the general in front of all his troops, but her practical side demanded a more subtle approach.  

“The general will see you now.”  Re-shackled, she was marched in the early morning light surrounded by soldiers  across the base to a formidable looking building.  Forced into a chair before a desk, she waited for the man of the hour to enter the stately room.   _Any moment now…_

“Ah, the Great Uniter has arrived!  Welcome to Fort Senlin, ma’am,” a middle aged man with greying hair said as he took a seat behind the desk.  “I trust your journey was pleasant.”

“As much as it could be wearing these,” she said meekly rattling her cuffs.

“A necessary precaution.  I imagine you know why you’re here.”

“I … I betrayed the Empire by surrendering,” Kuvira said in soft voice.  “I betrayed everything this nation stands for.”  She paused for a moment.  “I’m here to face punishment for my crime.”

General Zevon stood and approached her.  “Just how much did you  _betray_  the Empire?  What did you tell the enemy?”

“Nothing.”  That much was true.  She may have surrendered, but up until last night she was convinced the Empire should continue to exist without her.  “I was beaten, not the Empire.”

“And Baatar?  What has he told them?”

“I don’t know.”

“He was not brought back with you.  Why was that?”

Kuvira bowed her head to hide her growing anger at the general.  “The White Lotus was more formidable than your troops anticipated.”

“Hm, unlikely.”  He stood in front of her and glared.  “You knew full well what the punishment for your crime would be and yet you came willingly.  Is it guilt you feel for letting your people down?  For shattering your troops’ confidence in you and the Empire?  Or have you truly betrayed the Empire and become an agent for the enemy?”

“What was your intention in capturing me if not to execute me in front of your troops?” she countered softly.  “Were you hoping to send a message to Ba Sing Se, to contest Ghashiun’s leadership?”

“Answer the question.”

“You first.”

For the span of a heartbeat, the room was still and silent.  As the general moved to send a strip of metal at her, Kuvira rolled off her chair to the floor.  The soldiers around her took fighting stances as she redirected the metal at the general’s shin, impaling it.

His howls of pain covered the sound of a dozen more strips flying toward her.  She kicked out with her limited mobility and deflected most of them.  Rolling away from the next onslaught, she pulled the key from her mouth.  More than a few bits of metal hit their mark as she tumbled behind the general’s desk.

“Stop her!” he yelled as he hobbled after her.  Popping up free of her shackles, she pulled the remaining strips from the general’s uniform and sent them at his men.  She was brutal in her retaliation, all of the soldiers falling to their knees in pain or blood loss.  

The room fell still again.  “General, your behavior is very unbecoming of your post,” she stated as she used strips of metal to throw him into her vacated chair.

“So this is what has become of our  _beloved_  leader,” he spat.  “A turncoat willing to spill the blood of her own troops.”

“You had no authority to execute me - that power rests solely with the leadership of Ba Sing Se.  You are nothing more than a power hungry upstart who needed to be put down.”  She bent a strip into a sharp blade.  “I was willing to allow the Empire to exist without my guidance, but your actions have made me doubt the future of our nation.”

“So what is your plan?  Are you going to kill me?  Kill the rest of my men?  And then what -  _eliminate_  the Empire?  Are you hearing yourself?!”

“The goal of the Empire was to help our people and that is what I intend on doing,” she said before sending the blade across his neck.  She turned away as his blood splattered her clothes.

“The rest of you are free to remain among the living if you can contain your urge to attack me,” she said addressing the general’s wounded men.  She moved to search his desk when she caught sight of a flash of blue.  “What was  _that?_ ”

Kuvira straightened and fell into a defensive stance.   _Show yourself…_  

Another flash of blue revealed the outline of a figure.  She immediately sent strips of metal toward it.

“ _Really?!_  That was your plan?” a transparent and very irate avatar asked as she looked around to see where the strips had ended up.

Kuvira frowned and relaxed marginally.  “ _Korra?_ ”

“What the  _hell_  are you doing?!”

“Taking care of internal Earth Empire business.  You remember how that goes.”  She went back to searching the general’s desk.

Korra turned and inspected the damage around the room.  “Spirits, how many people did you kill?”

“As many as necessary.”

“How many more will need to die?”

“As many as it takes.”  She pulled out a folder and began skimming its contents.

“What is it you’re trying to accomplish?” Korra asked as she approached her.  “What could possible be more important than all of these men’s lives?”

Kuvira ignored her and folded up a bundle of papers before striding through the avatar into another room.

“ _Hey!_   I thought we had an understanding when we left the spirit world.”

“Be quiet for a moment.”  She peered around the corner and saw a group of soldiers entering the building.  “We can talk outside.  For now, refrain from lecturing me.”

The avatar glared at her, but remained silent.  She watched the former dictator prepare to attack, but signaled her to wait.  With an exasperated sigh she disappeared.

A tense moment elapsed while Kuvira waited, wondering if the avatar would return.

“Did you see that?!  That was her!  Hunt her down!”  She watched the soldiers leave the building in a hurry, chasing what she assumed was the avatar’s spectral form.   _Great, now the whole fort is on alert.  I should have just eliminated them when I had the chance._

Chaos gripped the base as men and women poured from bunkhouses.  _Let’s go the opposite way._   Confused and angry voices began to fade as she quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest.

“Okay, we need to talk.”

Kuvira spun around to see the avatar following her.  “Were you  _trying_  to get me caught?  The idea was to slip out of there  _quietly_ , not alert everyone.”

“You we’re going to kill those men!  What did you expect me to do?!”

“I expected you to stay out of my way.”

“Fine, I  _apologize_  for forcing you to spare those men their lives.  Can we get back to the  _what are you going to do now_  question?”

She looked back and frowned before continuing through the forest.  “You reminded me why I set out to form the Empire when we were in the spirit world.”

Korra waited for her to elaborate, but was met with silence.  “And you’re going to put it back on track?”

“When I first started out, I was like you.  I tried to save everyone, but realized very quickly how impossible that was,” Kuvira stated as she made for the mountains.  “There was a man who helped me learn how to command the respect I’d need to lead an entire nation.”  She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

“Okay?  I’m guessing he isn’t a nice person.”

“He taught me how to turn fear into loyalty, but he had wanted me to go further than I had, be more brutal than I was.  After last night I realized my leadership was the only thing keeping him in check.”  The earthbender paused to ensure they weren’t being followed.

“So you’re going to find him and kill him?” Korra asked as she scanned the area with her.

“It’s more complicated than that.  He ran Ba Sing Se after I left to stabilize the rest of the Empire.  He’s also the new emperor, a Dai Li agent named Ghashiun.”

“So he’s untouchable to anyone outside of the Empire?”

“Exactly.”

Korra mulled over what she said as the terrain became rockier.  “What about the labor camps?  If we take those away, the Empire loses its production of weapons, its income … Maybe even start a revolution.”

“It won’t stop him,” she growled.  “It would just give him a reason to exert more control over the states.”

“Sure that might be true, but what happens after he’s gone?  If there isn’t someone ready to take his place we’ll be right back where we are now with a new dictator or warlord.”

Kuvira stopped and stared at her.  “Your plan won’t necessarily prevent one either.”

“Then what was your plan after killing your successor?  Will you trust _his_  successor?  Or were you serious about handing control over to Raiko?  Any ideas on how to accomplish that?”

If she was honest with herself, she’d have to admit she didn’t have a firm plan for after the Dai Li agent’s death, but she wasn’t about to admit that to the avatar.  It was an oversight caused by lack of sleep … probably.  “I’ll consider your proposal.  Are we done because I have a lot of ground to cover and you’re slowing me down?”

Korra threw her hands up, “Yeah, I guess.  I’ll probably be checking in on you every so often to make sure you’re still alive and haven’t killed too many people.  You’re in Empire territory now so I doubt Raiko will be able drag you back to Republic City for trial anytime soon.”

“Maybe next time don’t try to give away my position to literally everyone within earshot.”

“Fine, but please keep the killing to a minimum.”

“I take no joy in ending someone’s life.  It’s just a necessary part of my job,” Kuvira said with some bitterness.  “The sooner you accept that the easier these conversations will be.  It’s the reason millions followed me into battle and why your own allies lost faith in you.”

“I can tell we’re going to enjoy this arrangement,” Korra said sarcastically.  “You may want to keep in mind that my  _weakness_ , my refusal to kill useless absolutely necessary, is the only reason  _you’re_ still alive.  Liberate the labor camps and make good on your promise to Baatar, assuming it meant anything to you at all.”

An icy chill pierced her chest as the avatar finally departed.   _So she does have a bite - good, she’ll need it if she wants be of any help against my Empire.  Damn, it - I never asked how she was able to find me._

* * *

“Any change?”

“No,” Asami replied, taking Jinora’s offer cup of tea.  “How are you holding up?”

“Better,” she said, sitting next to her and Korra’s mediating form.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to check on her?”

“If she needed help, I think she would have come back by now.  Is Raiko still fuming?”

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea.  “I couldn’t stand be in the same room as him.  There’s just too much negative energy permeating from him.  I figured you would be a bit more positive.”

Asami laughed dryly.  “Not by much I’m afraid.  I just hide it better.”

“Then let’s talk about something that will make you happy.”

“Or we could talk about something that makes  _you_  happy - like Kai.”

Jinora groaned impatiently, “We  _always_  talk about my relationship - you’ve been holding out on me!”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said with a small smile.

“You and _Korra!_   How long have you been in love with her and not told me?!” she demanded.

“You’re certain I’m in love with her?”

“She’s definitely in love with  _you_.  All of those times I asked you for advice about boys and you never once mentioned crushing on Korra.  Why?”

Asami stared at her thoughtfully, mulling over whether to answer truthfully.  She had been part of many family dinners on the island over the last three years, growing closer to them all, but none more so than Jinora.  

After eliminating the threat of the Red Lotus, Tenzin was increasing called away to assist with the political fallout, leaving Jinora in charge of the new recruits while Pema had her hands full with Rohan, Meelo, and Ikki.  With her new tattoos, came an enormous amount of responsibility almost overnight.  While she did rise to the challenge and excel, she was still just a teenager and when her parents were occupied, Jinora would go to Asami for questions about things almost trivial compared to her current responsibilities.  They’d spent hours talking about boys and relationships, but also the challenges the older woman faced heading one of the largest companies in the world.  It was nice having someone to share her triumphs and small grievances with - like that she hated having meetings with the head of Cabbage Co. because he had terrible breath and couldn’t take a joke.

“I honestly thought it wouldn’t happen,” she finally admitted.  “So much time had passed and it’d been so long since I heard from her, I thought I had missed my chance.”

“But you two are together now?”

“ _You_  just told me we were,” Asami laughed.

“I want you to say it,” Jinora pleaded.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.  “We’re together.”

“Yes!  That’s so great!  How long have you been together?  Who made the first move?  Have you told anyone yet?”

“No mercy, huh?  Fine, we got together the morning after the battle…  We both tried to make the first move, but Korra technically beat me to it.  Mako figured out Korra had feelings for me so she told him and I accidentally told Bumi early this morning.  Your mom knows because she has special  _mom powers_  so I assume your dad knows and somehow so does Lin.

“That is so adorable,” Bolin said from behind them.

“Bolin!” Asami shouted in shock as he and Opal sat with them wearing huge grins.  “You were literally next on our list of people to tell.”

“Oh I already knew - I mean I suspected, what with the way you two kind of zone out the rest of a room when you’re together … and that sneaky kiss Korra gave you after you took out those guys with your slime cannon when the Empire tried to take back their mechs.”

The engineer groaned in embarrassment.  “It’s really not fair that Korra isn’t able to endure this all with me.”

“How is the search going?” Opal asked apologetically.

“Nothing new yet.  We know she found Kuvira and that someone was injured-”

Korra inhaled sharply before slumping forward with a frustrated sigh.

“Sweetie?  Everything okay?”

She looked around in surprise to find the small mob staring at her.  “Not really, no.  Where’s Raiko?”

“Inside.  Do you know where she is?” Opal insisted.

“Yeah, but I don’t think we’ll be able to bring her back anytime soon.  Fort Senlin, wherever that is.  Jinora, are you okay?  If I had known-”

“It’s okay, but I think I’ll let you visit Kuvira on your own next time.  You were able to see enough to figure out where she was?”

“More than that.  After you left I realized I had to find a way to talk to her without you so after a few tries I figured out how to project my spirit … and was immediately attacked.  Seriously, for someone so obsessed with spirit energy weapons, Kuvira isn’t terribly up on how spirit stuff works,” she said as she stood.  “This is going to be a fun meeting.”

* * *

“Deep breaths, Korra.”

“I’m fine,” she said quickly to the older airbending master.  They stood on the dock watching the first Southern Water Tribe boat approach the island.  Raiko and Varrik stood a little ways away from them talking to a group of contractors preparing to begin work on the courtyard.  “This morning has me on edge is all.”

Tenzin hummed thoughtfully, but didn’t push the subject.

In truth, Korra was a tangle of anxiety.  It had been almost a year since she’d seen her parents and though she had written them and apologized for lying to them about where she was for six months, she was both looking forward to and dreading seeing them again.  Letters could only convey so much, but easily hid a mountain of unsaid words.   _I wish Asami was here,_  she thought somewhat guiltily.

“It looks like your father did indeed beat Varrik’s yacht.  I suppose there will be a fair amount of gloating.”

“Just a bit.  Varrik did have the annoying habit of referring to himself as the  _master of the high seas_  when he was still based out to the Southern Water Tribe.”  Thinking about the engineer helped ease her mind a little.  She and Baatar Jr. were busy with Zhu Li dismantling one of the captured submersibles, none of them feeling up to socializing after hearing of Kuvira’s exploits - not that Baatar would have been allowed to, but Korra suspected the prospect of watching a happy family reunion so soon after Hiroshi’s death would have been more than the engineer could handle.  

“I have to admit, I’m a little relieved the wedding is happening sooner than expected.  I can’t tell you how frustrating it’s been trying to figure out how to fit it in with repairing the city and diplomatic talks,” he said as the ship pulled up to the dock.  “This way there is no other option.”

“Yep.”  Korra felt a wave of nausiousness hit her as she waved meekly at her parents as they waited for the ship to be anchored.  “Deep breaths.”

“They look quite happy to see you,” Tenzin said soothingly.

“Yep.”  They watched the walkway lower and Raiko and Varrik move to greet the chief and his wife.

“Tonraq, where is my ship?!  You didn’t sink it just to beat it here, did you?” Varrik barked as he shook his hand.

“I’m not sure, maybe it got lost?  Honey, when did we last see it?” he replied with a grin.

“That must have been not long after we left the South Sea,” Senna said while being hugged by the groom-to-be.

“That’s impossible!  The Zhu Li is the fastest yacht in the world-”

“That’s its problem.  With our smaller ship, we were able to navigate  _through_  the chains of islands instead of having to go around them.”

“So you cheated!”

“It’s a pleasure to see both of you again,” Raiko interrupted.  “Did you have any trouble with Empire forces on your way up the coast?”

“They watched us plenty, but they didn’t make contact with us,” Tonraq said soberly.  “But before we get into that, I need a hug from my uncharacteristically timid daughter.”

Korra smiled nervously as Tenzin prodded her forward.  “Hi,” she muttered.

“Sweetie,” Senna chuckled before hugging her tightly, “you didn’t mention you cut your hair!”

“It looks good,” Tonraq said as he wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Thanks,” she mumbled in relief.  “I missed you two so much.”

“We missed you, too.  Korra,” Senna said as she took a good look at her daughter’s face, “is everything okay?  You look exhausted.”

She nodded meekly, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“We were attacked last night,” Tenzin supplied.  “Korra spent most of the night healing the wounded.”

“There weren’t any other healers?” Tonraq asked.

“On the island, no.  We can sometimes get assistance from the United Forces or the Fire Nation ships in the bay, but everyone was focused on finding the remaining Empire troops and finding Kuvira.”

“She  _escaped?_ ”

“We were at the Sato Estate last night for the funeral for Asami’s father,” Korra explained sadly.  “Someone set off a flare and we came back to the island as quickly as we could, but Kuvira was already gone by the time we got here.”

“That’s horrible!  The poor girl - how is Asami?” Senna asked.

“She’s okay… she’s working with Varrik’s fiancee and Baatar Jr. on taking apart one of the subs were captured last night, but she’s probably just as tired as I am since she stayed up last night and helped triage the wounded.”

Tonraq rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “Do you suspect the attackers had inside help?”

Tenzin nodded.  “I’m afraid so.  Let’s head inside - this, unfortunately, is not the only attack we’ve endured since the battle.  We have quite a bit to talk about.”

Senna and Tonraq looked to Korra in surprise.  “It’s been a long week,” she agreed before leading the way to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nov/Dec 2016: My cat said the chapter was getting a bit long, so this is where I’m ending it.  
> I made the mistake of playing Overwatch on their free weekend and now I’m hooked - I will never finish Fallout at this rate. 
> 
> 21/10/2017: I love this game, but I'm too chicken to do quick-play regularly. I need more Junkenstein-type modes, damn it!


	11. Everybody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami makes a confession, Kya gets a laugh, and Korra is makes the best of an awkward situation.

“And so the beast whips its head around, sending me flying!” Tonraq boomed.

Asami chuckled as Rohan squealed with laughter.  Tenzin’s and Su’s family were sitting around the dining room with Mako, Bolin, Wu, and Korra’s parents enjoying the chief’s many hunting stories over tea and more than a few bottles of wine.  The engineer was finally beginning to relax for the first time since getting out of bed.

“ _That_  is a prime example of why I am very glad to be vegetarian,” Tenzin hummed with a smile.

Asami glanced around the room.  In one corner Huan, Meelo, and Wu sat with Ikki arguing over artistic enlightenment while across the room Opal, Bolin, Mako, and the twins discussed pro-bending and whether metal and airbending could be incorporated fairly.  

“It was well worth the risk,” Tonraq insisted.  “Those arctic hippo steaks were some of the best I’ve ever had.”

Kya laughed, “Tenzin will never appreciate the fine artistry that goes into preparing meat so delicious.”  

“Of course I wouldn’t.  There is more than enough wonderful food in the garden that doesn’t try to maim me when I pick it.”

Beside her, Korra had finally tipped over and was fully leaning into Asami’s side quietly dozing.   _I’d call her a lightweight, but that wouldn’t be fair._   It had only taken one glass of wine to take out the avatar and with surprising speed.

Asami caught Senna’s amused grin and returned it with a one shoulder shrug.  Korra had spent the entire day with her parents explaining everything that had happened since the battle and showing them the spirit portal before accompanying her back to the Sato estate to finally finish putting her father to rest.  The poor woman had had a long day - a long  _week_ , really.

“Nothing in your garden could even come close to a perfectly prepared hippo steak,” Bumi said as he filled Pema’s empty wine glass.  “I always thought you and Dad were crazy for insisting on the two of you maintaining your strict vegetarianism.”

“May I remind you that  _you_  are an airbender and also a vegetarian now?”

“Yeah, but I only stick with it to fit in the tights.  I haven’t been this trim in over a decade!”

“I see the evening has taken its first victim,” Tonraq mused, staring at his daughter.

“She hasn’t really had a break in days,” Asami said softly.  “Now if she starts drooling on my coat I might have to poke fun at her tomorrow.”

“It might be better just to wake her and send her to bed,” Senna chuckled.

Asami finished the last of her wine before bending to see her face.  Face smushed into her shoulder, Korra was indeed drooling a little.  The engineer pushed a bit of loose hair behind the avatar’s ear before saying softly, “Korra?   _Kor-ra_ , it’s time to wake up.”

“ _Mm_ , what?”

“You need to go to bed, I think.”

She sat up and wiped the side of her mouth.  “Sorry,” she muttered.

“I’ll let it go this time.”

“Get some sleep, sweetie,” Senna said warmly.  “We’ll see you in the morning.”

Asami stood and helped her to her feet.  “I think I’ll turn in, too.  Goodnight.”

Even with an arm wrapped around her, Korra seemed to have trouble with the walk back to the dorm.  “Are you doing okay?” Asami asked as she opened the to door to their room.

She sighed and rubbed her face roughly.  “I’m too tired to have so much on my mind.”  

“You want to talk about it?”

She shook her head.  “Sleep sounds better.”

They prepared for bed the same as always, but once snuggled together with Korra holding her from behind, Asami could feel the tension refuse to leave the avatar’s exhausted body.  She waited for nearly an hour before she rolled onto her opposite side and ran her fingers through Korra’s hair.

The haunted look in her blue eyes when they opened reminded Asami so strongly of three years ago after being poisoned, she immediately pulled her tightly into her arms.  It took a moment for Korra to respond, first by hugging her loosely and then by gripping the back of her nightdress tightly as she quickly began to fall apart.  

_Oh, sweetie, how long have you had all of this bottled up?_  Her muffled sobs echoed quietly around the room as Asami rubbed circles across her trembling back.   _Let it all out - I have you._

* * *

Morning came quietly as always, waking the engineer well before the morning bells.  A smile pulled at her lips as something tickled her chest.   _What’s-_   She cracked open an eye and looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms.

Korra was exactly where she had passed out, head tucked under the older woman’s chin, face nuzzled against her chest.  Another slow exhale nearly elicited a giggle from Asami.   _Oh, this isn’t going to end well if I don’t do something._   She began running her fingers through Korra’s hair.

“Morning,” Korra muttered tiredly a few minutes later, still cuddled tightly.

“Goodmorning, did you sleep okay?”  Another exhale caused her to freeze momentarily before continuing her lazy petting.

She nodded, oblivious to the engineer’s growing discomfort/arousal as her nose burrowed deeper into her cleavage.

“Feeling better?”  

“A little.”  She mercifully pulled back a bit and scooched up to share their pillow.  “I’m sorry I kept you up.”

Asami breathed out slowly to regain her composure.  “After everything you’ve done for me this week, it was the least I could do.  Are you up for talking about it?” she asked softly.

She closed her eyes and frowned.  “Do you remember that conversation we had out on the gazebo?”

“I’m guessing you aren’t going to ask me again what I would have done if Tenzin hadn’t interrupted us.”

“No,” Korra chuckled before sobering.  “It’s that feeling of hopelessness … like that what I’m doing isn’t enough … that no matter what I do, I can’t protect the people that need me.”

Asami placed a gentle kiss on her brow.  “No matter how hard you try, you can’t save everyone?”

She nodded.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” she whispered.  “The world hasn’t make your job easy lately, has it?”

A watery chuckle bubbled up as the avatar shook her head.

“I’m guessing telling your parents about this week made it worse?”

“That and something Kuvira said to me,” Korra muttered.  “She told me she used to try to save everyone, but realized it was impossible.  Somehow she changed so drastically that she could take a life without a second thought and it … it scares me that the same could happen to me.”

Anger and sadness welled up in the engineer’s chest as she brushed the hair away from Korra’s face.  “You will  _never_  be like Kuvira.”  She shook her head as the younger woman tried to argue.  “No, let me finish.  What she did requires a level of callousness that you don’t possess and  _that_  is something to be proud of.  Your ability to care … your refusal to exploit your abilities is what sets you apart, not just from her but from nearly everyone.  

“You are literally the most powerful person in the world and how do you use your power?  You put yourself in harm’s way to protect the innocent (and not so innocent) and your friends.  You may not be the most patient person, but I can honestly say I have never met another person capable of so much … _empathy_.  The fact that you care so much is one of the reasons why I love you.  You are absolutely perfect the … way you are,” she ended quietly as she stared at Korra’s shocked face.   _I - I just said I loved her, didn’t I?  Oh, damn it!  I can’t say that yet - we’ve only been dating for a-_

Korra quickly propped herself up on her elbow and threaded her fingers through Asami’s hair, stilling the engineer’s panicked thoughts.  Her face a magnificent shade of crimson, she leaned down and kissed her.  “I think you’re just as perfect,” she said bashfully when they separated, “and I love you, too.”

_What did I do to deserve this wonderfully lovable dork?_  Asami wondered with an infectious smile as she pulled her back in.  

* * *

“Careful now - wouldn’t want you to drool on that lovely jacket.”

Asami jumped and turned toward the voice.  Tenzin’s sister sat down next to her on the top of the steps wearing a mischievous smirk.   _Damn it_.  “ _Thank you_ , Kya.”

“Sure thing, dear.”  The noon sun peeked through the overcast sky, illuminating the partially mended courtyard.  “Enjoying the show on your break?”

“Yes,” she admitted.  Work on the submersible was going well with Baatar Jr’s help.  They stopped for lunch five minutes ago, but Asami had decided to wait for Korra before eating.  She, Bolin, Su’s sons, and the contractors were all still working tediously on fixing the damage from the attack.  There was something so very pleasant about watching her girlfriend bend the world around her to her will.

Kya chuckled.  “It’s refreshing to finally find someone who doesn’t try to hide how they’re feeling.”

_I’m in too deep now to even try._   “Bumi may have warned me this was coming.  I suppose he told you about Korra and me?”

“He didn’t have to.  The way you handled her last night gave it away.  Tonraq and Senna are just waiting for Korra to confirm it.”

Color flooded her cheeks.  “I hadn’t thought about that,” she muttered nervously.

“There’s no need to worry,” she reassured her.  “We were a bit worried about her yesterday - she was so down and exhausted.  But after watching the two of you this morning - it’s obvious you’ve been a healing influence on Korra …  _and_  vice versa given how much you’re blushing.”

_You have no idea_ , she thought, thinking of the  _trouble_  they’d gotten up to that morning after their talk.  “Yeah, you could say that.”  Asami watched as the group in the courtyard finally called it quits and began to converge on the temple steps.

“Asami, please tell me Kya is being nice,” the avatar said as she caught sight of how flushed the engineer was.

“ _I’m_  being as charming as ever.  Your  _girlfriend_  is simply overwhelmed with affection for you,” the waterbender said with a chuckle.

Korra shot Kya an annoyed glare, knowing full well Su’s sons were staring at her curiously.  Asami simply shrugged, “Everyone knows, I guess.”

“Well in that case,” she said, shooting Kya a defiant smirk before bounding up the steps to the engineer, “then there’s no reason for me not to do this.”  Kneeling in front of Asami, she took her face in her hands and kissed her thoroughly.

Wolf-whistling filled the air as they separated, causing them to both the giggle nervously.  “Okay, show’s ov-” Korra started to say before her face went blank.  

Asami sneaked a peek over her own shoulder to where the avatar was staring to find a very amused Tonraq and Senna.   _And they just saw us making out, greaaaat._

“Hi, guys,” Korra said sheepishly, before pulling Asami to her feet and tugging her over to her parents.  The avatar shrugged apologetically to the engineer before plowing on, “I probably should have mentioned this yesterday, but …  um, Asami and I are dating and I’d like to introduce - um, re-introduce you to my girlfriend.”

It was tempting to ask Korra to bend a hole in the ground for her to sink into as her parents fought a bout of laughter staring at the pair of them.   _Why do I get the feeling this is exactly what Kya was intending to happen?_

“It’s nice to re-meet you, dear,” Senna said in mock seriousness before pulling her into a hug.

“You, too?” Asami chuckled through her embarrassment.  

“I don’t suppose this means we’ll be able to get a discount on our next order of snow crawlers, does it?” Tonraq asked with a grin.

Laughter began to ease the bulk of her bashfulness.  “ _Probably_  not, no.  I’d like to think our arrangement is  _quite_  fair, though.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying.  Well, if you two have had enough goading from Kya, Pema has very delicious lunch waiting inside,” he said placing an arm around Asami’s shoulders steering her into the temple.

“Okay.”   _I guess this isn’t so bad_ , she thought feeling more than a little relieved as she looked back to meet Korra’s expansive smile.   _I think I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec 2016: When I finished writing the bulk of this chapter about two weeks ago, I nearly deleted it. I’d had a bit of wine and got way too giddy and as a result, ended up with the fluffiest thing I have ever written - it was a little nauseating to read the next day. It took a lot of editing, but I think it’s passable. Next chapter will be plot heavy, I promise.
> 
> [But SXYPigeon, if you’ve had this mostly written for two weeks why are you just now posting it?  
> I haven’t been wasting my writing time starting a multichapter Pharmercy fic - who told you that? (Looks at cat) It was YOU, wasn’t it!] 
> 
> *Sigh* I told myself I wouldn’t get suckered into writing Overwatch crap, but there was an idea that wouldn’t go away until I wrote it down and then I just sort of kept going and now I don’t know what to do with it. Maybe after the next comic drop I’ll make a decision about if I’ll keep working on it (assuming Blizzard doesn’t do anything to sink the ship before then).
> 
> I promise this korrasami story will take priority, though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay spiffy!
> 
> 28/10/2017: I'm still working on Pharmercy crap (I keep bouncing between a recall prequel because that's what everyone writes and an Overwatch/Fallout crossover because Med-X addict Dr. Z and sole surviver Fareeha sounds fun to write), but haven't posted anything - maybe someday.


	12. Trouble on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Empire is plotting and someone is even more pissed off at Kuvira than Su.

_Well that was an enormous fuck up on Zevon’s part._   “How many have seen this report?”   **  
**

The Empire general remained immobile in his chair as he spoke, “The team that was sent to investigate, two clerks here, and myself.”

Ghashiun closed the thick folder and dropped it on his desk with a satisfying  _ **thwok!**_    _Good._   “What do you propose we do to remedy this Kuvira situation?”

The subordinate was silent as he stared at the folder.  “If she does mean to tear us down, we’ll need to keep the borders on high alert, though I suspect she will easily circumvent such a move, especially since she’s better acquainted with our security than even I am.  Trying to seek her out would be a waste of resources… Our best course of action would be to predict where she’ll strike and apprehend her before she can complete her objective.”

The emperor nodded before standing and pacing slowly behind his desk.  “We’ll need to be careful - if these pictures are any indication, she will be quick and merciless.”  He rubbed the stubble on his chin.  “On the flip side, we can also use this to our advantage.  What better way to reaffirm the loyalty and dedication of the people than to tell them of a cowardly, underhanded attack by the enemy?”

“ _Are_  we going to claim Kuvira is our enemy?”

“No, that information is not to leave this room.”  He stopped and addressed the general directly, “I need you to gather everyone who has seen or participated in the creation of this report and inform them they’ve been chosen to join a high security task force.  They will be expected to attempt to predict Kuvira’s movements and, should they fail, investigate any attacks and spin the truth to fit our narrative that the United Republic or their allies are to blame.”

“And the surviving members of Fort Senlin?”

“They will be the  _force_  behind our new task force.  Summon them here and begin with their training.  It’s time we brought back the ways of the Dai Li.”  _I never should have let her disband them in the first place._

“Yes, sir.”

He walked past him and opened the door.  “Time is of the essence and I have another meeting.  Is there anything else?”

The general stood and walked with measured steps to the door.  “Once we have her…”

_Don’t fuck it up._   “Eliminate her.  I don’t want a repeat of Senlin.”  Ghashiun watched him leave for a moment before closing the door and making a call.  “Send him up.”

_It was only a matter of time before she broke.  It’s a pity it has to end this way._  He opened the folder again and stared at the pictures of Zevon’s corpse.   _At least she did me a favor by ridding me of this idiot.  Always questioned every order that didn’t come from her directly.  Would have had to do it myself eventually._

“Sir, you wanted to see me?”

Ghashiun looked up to find a stout older man holding a long wooden box standing in his doorway.  “Yes, Lee, is it ready?”

He nodded and hurried forward nearly tripping over his own feet in excitement.  “Initial tests have been very promising,” he muttered as Ghashiun cleared the report away to make room on his desk.  “We can head down to the catacombs now if you’d like to see for yourself.”

“That is the plan, but let me have look at it first,” he chuckled as he opened the box.   _Lee is so much more pleasant to work with than the whiny twits Kuvira dragged around with her._

Nestled on an emerald green cushion, laid the gleaming weapon.  Longer than a crossbow (and without the bow), the barrel was almost entirely platinum; its stalk was constructed of shining hardwood.  “The backfiring problem has been fixed?” he asked patiently as he lifted it out of the box.

“Yes, sir.  We haven’t any more deaths or injuries since.”

“Range?”

“Further than our testers can see.  We’re working on developing a mounted telescope for it.”

“Is it named yet?”

“That honor goes to  _you_ , sir.  We are simply calling it a hand cannon.”

Ghashiun smirked and lifted the weapon to his shoulder and looked down the sight.  “I suppose we should give it something historical.  I’m tempted to name it for the late queen, but that wouldn’t fit with our modern nation.”  He lowered it back into the box.  “Are the spirit vines still encased in glass shells?”

“No,” Lee said proudly.  “The amount of vine needed for each shot is small enough that it doesn’t need to be vacuumized, so we’ve been using thin steel instead.”

“Cheaper?”

“Much and easier to produce.”

_Perfect._   “And it can penetrate metal and rock?”

“Platinum, no.  Steel, about two centimeters.  Rock, depends on the make up - we’ve seen up to a meter and as little as half that.”

_Fantastic, if only Kuvira had waited until now to attack we might not be in this mess._   “How soon until we can get these to every outpost?” he asked closing the box and putting it under his arm.   _I need to see this in action._

“Production has already begun,” Lee said excitedly.  “The city will be armed by tomorrow morning and shipments will leave in the afternoon with your approval.”

“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your initiative, Lee?” Ghashiun chuckled, throwing an arm around the older man as he led them from his office.  

The engineer beamed with pride.  “You have, but it’s still nice to hear.”

* * *

The soft staccato of a bird’s chip echoed through the mountain pass as Kuvira walked by.  Compared to the last week of imprisonment and unrelenting guilt, today had been a small slice of paradise.

_Let’s see what’s ahead._   It had become a rhythm as she made her way out of the mountains, every five minutes stomping the ground to check that she was alone.  Small rodents and birds in trees surrounded her as she took a deep breath and enjoyed the relative silence.   _Another five kilometers until I reach the nearest village then.  I could think of worse ways to spend my time,_  she thought sardonically.  

A cool gust of wind rushed past her from behind, bringing with it the faintest sound of laughter.  Pulse suddenly racing, Kuvira quickly took cover in the shadows off the trail.   _Airbenders?  A spirit maybe?_  She scanned the small bit of the sky she could see.

“ _Ha, ha, ha._ ”  It was a melodious echo, but in a menacing minor key.   _Where are you?_  she thought as she prepared to attack.

“ _Hm_.”  Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kuvira turned around only to find the rocky side of the mountain pass.   _I **swear**  that was right behind me.  The echoing must be playing tricks…_

“ _Sweet little bird has wandered far from home.  Is she looking to return, I wonder?_ ” a woman’s voice taunted hauntingly from every direction.  “ _Perhaps I can help._ ”

“Who are you?!” Kuvira called out.  “Where are you?!”

“ _I’m right here,_ ” the voice said with a madding echo.  

“What do you want?” she said standing in the middle of the path, prepared to fight.   _Show yourself, coward._

“ _There’s no need for that, though a good spar would be quite the thrill_.”  A gust of wind whipped around the former dictator, whirling around in front of her, revealing the blue outline of a young woman.

Kuvira stared in confusion as she fought to recognize her - her clothing was dated, old fire nation military by the look of it.  “Why are you here?” she asked hesitantly.

“ _To find you, silly.  There is someone who wants to have a word with you_.”  The woman’s smile sent a chill down her spine, not that Kuvira let it show.

“Who?”

“ _I’ll need to bring you to her.  She doesn’t make trips to the physical world often._ ”  The spirit began to approach her.

“Stay where you are,” Kuvira ordered with confidence she didn’t feel.

“ _Or what, little bird?  Will you fly away?  There is no where I won’t find you.  There’s no harm in having a conversation, is there?_ ”

“You are anything, but reassuring,” she admitted.  She took a half a step back as the spirit reached out a delicate hand and pressed a finger to her forehead.

In an instant, the world around her changed with a sickening jolt.  The beautiful trees and fresh air were replaced with the entrance of a dark musty cave.  Around her, spirits floated before her guide shooed them away.  “ _This way, little bird._ ”

Kuvira followed nervously, trying to figure out what just happened.   _What the hell?!  Where I am - the spirit world?  How do I get out of here?  Where is the portal from here?_

“ _My lady, your guest has arrived,_ ” the woman said with a somewhat insincere flourish.  

Kuvira’s frantic worrying came to a sudden halt.  From the depths of a large pool in the center of the cavern, an enormous spirit lethargically emerged.  She watched with unconcealed awe as the spindly entity filled the cavern.  “So this is the human responsible for so much destruction,” an aged voice boomed.  “Kuvira the Great Uniter, you have made quite the name for yourself in the spirit world.”

Kuvira stared on in terror as the spirit’s many faces turned at random to focus on her.  Words refused to form in her mind.

The spirit pressed on.  “I am the Mother of Faces, a spirit of great mercy and empathy - neither of which I have to spare for you.  Your destruction of our vines has not gone unnoticed, nor has your bastardization of our life force.”

“I am not that person anymore,” Kuvira pleaded earnestly, ignoring the tiny part of her ego trying tell her such an act was beneath her.

“No one ever is when faced with the consequences of their actions.  That is one of the many reasons why humans seek me out.”  The spirit allowed a new face to turn to her.  “You will not be allowed such an escape.  If you are so different, why should I allow you to roam unpunished for your crimes?”

_What punishment can she give out?_  she wondered in fear.   _Where is Korra when I need her?  Korra…_  “Isn’t the avatar supposed to handle this?  She is supposed to be the bridge between-”

“She has said herself she is no longer the bridge between the spirit and physical worlds after she opened the spirit portals.  She has also allowed you to escape punishment in the physical world, something I cannot abide.”

“She allowed me my freedom to correct my mistakes in the physical world,” Kuvira tried to reason.  “I need to free my people from the oppressive government I created.”

“A human crime and a human resolution,” the spirit said heartily.  “I see no punishment for your crimes against the spirit world and my people.”

Kuvira let her despair show.  “How can I atone for my crimes against your people?”

“Bartering will get you nowhere if you do not intend on honoring an agreement.  An eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls had been your chosen punishment, but if you are serious about atonement perhaps something else can be arranged.”

The earth bender bowed her head and clenched her fists to keep them from trembling.  “I didn’t realize the gravity of my decisions then.  I want to make things right.”

The spirit barked out a short, humorless laugh.  “That you cannot do.  The damage has been done and suffering will not be forgotten.  What I have in mind is an arrangement similar to that of your escort.  She was once human as I’m sure you have noticed.”

Kuvira glanced at her and was surprised to see her, not in shades of blue, but in full color and completely solid.  Lifting her hands, she stared in surprise at her own transparent, blue fingers.   _I’m a spirit?_   

“ _My lady can give your existence purpose and free you of your burdens if you so choose_.”

“If you find the terms agreeable, instead of eternal damnation, you can serve me and be my eyes and ears to the physical world.”

“How?”

“ _Upon your death, I will come for you and escort your spirit here.  You will then flit to the physical world to do the lady’s bidding until she sees fit to release you to pass into the afterlife._ ”  Her escort stared hard into Kuvira’s wide eyes.  “ _It may be many lifetimes before your service is completed._ ”

Kuvira swallowed nervously as she absorbed the terms.   _What choice do I have?_   “If that is what it will take, then I accept.”

The Mother of Faces nodded slowly.  “Then I will return you to the physical world.  Until we meet again, Kuvira the Great Uniter.”  A knotty finger extended from the spirit, connecting between her eyes, jolting her back to her body.

“Shit!” she hissed as she lost her balance and fell to the rocky ground.  Staring up at the darkening sky, Kuvira laid on her back in shock.   _What have I just agreed to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 2017: Am I allowed to write an entire chapter of a korrasami fic that doesn’t have Korra or Asami in it? I mean, you all overdosed on fluff with the previous chapter, right?
> 
> So the Kuvira-spirit thing - she needs someone around to talk to other than Korra so who better than my favorite villian of all time? I’m pulling this from the ATLA comics, so if you want a bit of context check out The Search or just hit up a wiki. (It’ll get explained, I promise. Just another subplot.) 
> 
> More fluff is to come, as well as bending-bro bonding time - I just had to set up that next half of the story with this chapter. Thanks for reading! (and reviewing if you do that sort of thing)


	13. Fighting a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to keep up with my Jeremy Clarkson-esque descriptions of my chapters if you all are okay with that: Korra has a flashback. Asami forgets an important detail.

**Three weeks earlier:**

“Avatar Korra, the ferry is about to arrive.”

_Finally!_   “Thank you, Shu,” she said happily to the acolyte before she and Naga jumped to their feet and hurried to the dock.   _Okay, I can’t act too excited …_  “Naga!” she hissed quietly.  “We can’t run down there - we have to walk.”

The polar bear dog cocked an ear, but obediently slowed as they made it to the stairs.

“I want to see her too, but we have to be cool about it,” Korra explained.  “We can’t just jump her the moment she leaves the boat.”

Naga whimpered, but wagged her tail hopefully.

“Okay,  _you_ can probably get away with it, but I can’t.”

_**Bark!**_   She leaped down the rest of the steps and sat, anxiously watching the ship approach.

“Yeah, I know.  If  _I_  could, I would, too.”  Korra waved as she spotted Asami and scratched Naga’s ears.  “Now remember what I said: we have to play it cool-”  

The moment the ferry came to halt, Asami hopped off with a large duffle bag over her shoulder, only to be nearly plowed over by the massive dog.  “Naga!” she shouted in a fit of laughter as she dropped the bag and pushed the animal back a step.  “Who’s a good girl?”

Naga barked happily before throwing herself onto her back, tail wagging furiously.

“You big lush,” Asami muttered as she rubbed the dog’s belly.  

_And I’m jealous of a dog,_  Korra mused as she walked at what she hoped was a leisurely pace to the pair.  “I see you two have an understanding.”

Asami flashed her a smile.  “Naga and I did a lot of bonding the last six months.  Whenever I had a bad day at the office, I’d come over just to have a cuddle, but Pema would  _usually_  convince me to stay for dinner.”  Giving her one last pat, she stepped around the dog and pulled Korra into a tight embrace.  “Now that you’re back, I could try it on you and see if it cheers me up just as much.”

Color flooded the avatar’s face as she nervously laughed, “Um, sure!  I’d be okay with that - assuming Naga can share.”

“It  _is_  hard to say no to her,” Asami admitted as they separated and she retrieved her bag.

_So much for playing it cool.  Wow, she looks really good today - no, stop staring!  Focus, Korra!_   “So, what’s in the bag?” she tried to say nonchalantly as the captain of the ferry passed on his way to the temple.  

“It’s been three years since I had a proper spar,” she explained as they made for the stairs.  “Mako always refuses and Bolin … he’s more of a grappling guy when he’s not bending, so our styles never really jived well.”

“Why won’t Mako spar with you?” Korra asked in surprise before  _smoothly_  taking the heavy gear from her (or at least she thought she was) and shouldering it.

The engineer rolled her eyes and smiled.  “I may have bruised his ego a little while we were dating.  I needed to blow off steam after the whole  _secret-workshop_  thing and ended up nearly breaking his tailbone.  After that, he usually told me you were always looking for someone to spar with.”

“I still remember that first time we did - if I wasn’t wearing pads, I’m sure you would have broken more than just my tailbone.”

“I play to win,” she said simply.  Naga was waiting for them as they reached the top of the stairs.  “So you better not pull too many of your punches.”

“Yeah, about that,” Korra muttered nervously.  “I’ve been getting kicked around by just about everyone I’ve had to fight lately.  I, um … just don’t get your hopes up, I guess.”

Asami stopped them both and squeezed Korra’s shoulder lightly.  “Then it’s a good thing I’m here to whip you back into shape.”

“ _Yeah._ ”  Unease refused to leave the avatar as they reached the courtyard and began donning their sparring gear.  _I’m going to make a fool of myself.  I should have asked her for another driving lesson today._

“Ready?” Asami asked as they took fighting stances.

Korra took a deep breath to settle her nerves.  “Yep.”  Knowing Asami never made the first move in a fight, she opened with a few quick jabs.  _Okay, just ease into this._   Staying light on her feet, she began to circle the engineer, throwing more jabs and the occasional kick.  _Just keep your head_.

The older woman effortlessly blocked or dodged every attack.  Her eyes narrowed as she studied the way Korra moved, how she left herself open for easy counters.  

_So far, so-_   Going in for strike with her left, Korra met only air as Asami stepped to the outside of the attack and used Korra’s forward momentum and an elbow to her back to send the avatar stumbling forward.

_Shit!_   She turned to find the engineer smirking, waiting for her to try again.  “You look pretty pleased with yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Asami purred.

Korra felt her face redden as her frustration started to mount.   _It’s hard enough just fighting her - I don’t need her being all seductive, too._   Realizing she was being too predictable, she approached and tried a new strategy.  

“Better,” Asami said sincerely, as her opponent incorporated feints and tightened her stance.  She allowed the attack to continue for another couple of minutes before she stepped into her attacker and pulled her off balance across her body.

_Damn it!_  Korra thought as she quickly scrambled back to her feet in a huff.  The engineer had barely begun to work up a sweat while she was gasping for breath like she’d been training for hours.  “I don’t think you’re going to get your  _proper_  spar,” she admitted in frustration.

“We’ve only just started and I have all day,” Asami said patiently.  “Try again.”

It was difficult to focus knowing she was doing so poorly.   _Do it for Asami - you owe it to her._   Constantly circling, she upped the tempo, trying to at least give her a challenge.  The older woman was forced to match her movements, flowing more like an airbender in her dodges than Korra had ever been able to while bending - that may have been part of the reason the avatar forgot her promise not to bend and airbent into the next jab.

Asami skidded back across the courtyard a few steps, but managed to keep her footing.  Korra’s eyes went wide as she suddenly realized what she’d done.  “I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean-”

The engineer’s eyes narrowed as she stalked toward to her.  “Kid gloves are off now.”

_Oh no-_  Korra tried to block Asami’s sudden and uncharacteristically aggressive attack only to have it countered.  She retreated backwards, but the engineer followed, stepping up on Korra’s forward leg and hooking her opposite leg around her opponent’s upper torso.  Before the younger woman realized what was happening, Asami had a hand on the back of her neck forcing her forward, sending the avatar crashing to the courtyard head-over-feet.

_I think I’ve had enough_ , she thought as she forced the air back into her lungs.  She pulled off her head gear and groaned painfully, “I deserved that.”

Asami knelt next to her and removed hers as well.  “Yes, you did, but I didn’t need to do that - sorry.”

Korra sighed and sat up, staring at her gloved hands.  “I’m just so tired of being … terrible.  I feel like nothing I do is making me any better.”

“ _I_  noticed an improvement the longer we sparred,” Asami countered with a small smile.  

She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.  “But it’s nowhere near where I should be!   _Grrr!_  I’m sick of getting my butt kick by everyone!”

“Hey, give yourself some credit,” Asami admonished.  “You may not be one hundred percent, but you’re still making progress.”  She put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little shake.  “And besides, I remember kicking your butt plenty while we were staying in Zaofu, so this is nothing new.”

A snort of laughter escaped before Korra had a chance to act offended.  “Fine, I’ll give you that,” she admitted.

“I think I might be able to help,” she said hesitantly, “if you’re willing to keep going.”

_That’s what everyone has said before_ , Korra thought tiredly, but the earnest look on her friend’s face stopped her from saying  _no.  What do I have to lose at this point?_   “What’s the plan?”

The next several hours were spent drilling counters, Asami attacking and Korra redirecting, progressively becoming more difficult and complex as the day wore on.  Only lunch and water breaks broke up the engineer’s patient instruction and critiques.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked as Asami flinched after their last scuffle.

She rotated her shoulder experimentally.  “Yeah, but it’ll need to be healed before I leave tonight.  That was excellent form, by the way.  Jinora, how much time do we have?”

“About an hour until dinner,” the young airbender called from the small crowd that had formed by Naga to watch them.

“Are you up for a quick spar before we call it a day?”

Korra bit her lip as she glanced at the airbenders sitting on the steps to the temple.  She didn’t really want to embarrass herself in front of everyone, but she felt  _really_  good.  She was exhausted, but working with Asami had done wonders for her technique and confidence.  “Why not?”

“Kid gloves on or off?”

“Off.  I think I might be able to keep up with you this time.”

Asami’s smirk was all the reassurance she needed.   _Time to give her the proper spar she deserves… ._

This was the closest she’d felt like herself since the poisoning, she realized as the engineer sent her tumbling to the ground for a third time.  Her eyes narrowed as she rolled to her feet and countered another attack.  A grin plastered her face as Asami stumbled and nearly lost her footing.   _No mercy_ , she mused as she pressed forward.

“Nope,” the older woman growled wickedly as she dropped low to avoid Korra’s high kick.  Still crouched, she spun on the balls of her feet and tried to sweep at her legs, but the avatar was gone.  “Where-”  She blinked at the wrong time and suddenly found herself tackled.

The pair rolled over one another as they fought for control, though Korra knew she finally had the advantage.  The grappling ended quickly with Asami pinned beneath her.

“YES!!!” Korra roared in triumph after the engineer tapped out.  She tore off her helmet and pulled Asami to her feet before giving her a crushing hug.   _That was amazing!  I can’t remember the last time-_   She pulled back to see Asami trying to look convincingly grumpy about her loss until she dissolved into a fit of mirth.  _She’s so pretty when she laughs, I could kiss her-_

“Alright, you two.  Get cleaned up.  Pema is serving dinner soon,” Tenzin called from the temple.

Korra nearly jumped out of her gear.   _I completely forgot we weren’t alone_ , she thought as she smiled sheepishly.  Asami rolled her eyes and led the way to her bag.   _I’m still probably going to make fool of myself tonight_.

* * *

“Okay, let me see your shoulder,” Korra insisted once they were in the privacy of the dormitory bathroom.

Asami dropped her change of clothes by a shower stall and began undoing the buttons on her shirt.  “I don’t think that pin did it any favors,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry about that.  I guess I got a little carried away.”

“That was fine - the gloating on the other hand …”

“Come on!  I wasn’t that bad-”

“You tried to reenact the pin on Naga!  I will admit I  _did_  enjoy the part where she stood up and shook you off her back.”

_Anything to make you smile_ , she thought before bending a handful of water from a tap.  “Okay, I admit I’m a terrible winner … and loser - I’m just a terrible person.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she said as she slipped her shirt off her shoulder.  “I doubt Naga would hang around you so much if you were.”

“She  _is_  an excellent judge of character.”  The water glowed softly as she worked.  “She likes you after all.”

“ _Hm_ ,” she sighed quietly as her shoulder mended.  “That’s because she’s never had to negotiate a purchasing agreement with me.”

“What would she be buying?” Korra laughed, pulling the water off her skin.  “Coming out with a line of satomobiles for polar bear dogs?”

“She’d probably be a better driver than you,” she said innocently.

“Ouch, and after I did such a thorough job on your shoulder, too.”

Asami tried to look apologetic, “I’m sure it would only take a few more lessons to be just as competent.”

“You’re having way too much fun with this,” Korra said rolling her eyes.  “Where else needs healing?”

“Um, I’m not sure.”  She was about to give herself a quick once over, but the healer pulled one of her hands into hers.

“I have to remember who I’m talking to.  You weren’t really going to check, were you?” she asked shaking her head.  After examining her swollen knuckles, Korra encased them in glowing water.

“It’s not that bad to begin with,” Asami countered.  “We were wearing gear and I expected to be sore tomorrow.”

“From working hard, but not from injuries.”  She started to press lightly into different spots on her forearm.  “Tell me if this hurts.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“This will go quicker if you cooperate.”

“Fine, that spot  _is_  a little tender.”  

True to her word, Korra worked quickly and efficiently - not because Asami seemed to think the attention unnecessary, but because thinking about having her hands all over her best (human) friend was dangerous.   _I am a professional and Asami is my patient._  That didn’t stop a blush from warming her face.

“There,” Asami hissed as Korra pressed into the side of her rib cage.

“You know, I was wondering if we were overdoing it with that move,” Korra said with a frown as the engineer lifted her shirt to allow her access.  “How many times did I elbow you there, two or three dozen times?”

“We had to build back up your muscle memory.”  She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.  

“Next time I’ll let you practice more of those throws, but only if you teach them to me, too.”  She pulled the water away and pressed her fingers gently into her side, “Anything?”

“No,” Asami whispered, “but I suppose the other side will be just as bad though.”

Without thinking, the healer let her fingertips trail lightly down her side and across her abdomen to her opposite side, eliciting a yelp of laughter from the engineer.  They both froze and stared at each other.

“ _Korra_ ,” Asami warned as she watched the avatar’s face break into a mischievous grin.  “Korra, I will start practicing those throws on you right now if do what you’re clearly thinking about doing.”

“But, this is huge!” she pouted.  “I had no idea you were ticklish.”  

“Who  _isn’t_?”

“Naga.”  Under the intensity of the engineer’s glare, she sighed and relented.  “Fine, but I’m going to remember this.”

“I’m sure you will.”  

Korra grinned as she worked, trying not to notice the slight blush coloring Asami’s face.  “There, good as new.”

“My hero.”  Lowering her shirt, she closed her eyes and took a breath before stepping up to the younger woman.

_What-_   The avatar froze as Asami lightly gripped her biceps and pressed her lips to her cheek, letting them linger a breath longer than necessary.  The faint scent of perfume and sweat combined with the shock of the kiss left Korra happily dazed.

“Thank you for the healing, but we should probably get cleaned up before Pema comes looking for us,” Asami muttered as she backed away.  

“Yeah,” she said airily.   _If her face is that red, what does mine look like?_  Korra made no attempt to hide her staring as her friend eventually disappeared into a shower stall.   _Have I made a fool of myself yet?  I don’t remember…_

* * *

Dinner was a chaotic and humorous experience with Asami by her side.  Between watching the older woman coax Rohan into sitting still and eating and listening to Meelo’s animated description of the girls’ last spar to anyone listening, Korra couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such an enjoyable meal.  But like all good things, it ended far too soon.

Korra and Naga walked with Asami down to the pier, all in a somber mood.  “Are you sure you can’t stay the night?”

The engineer shook her head.  “I have a meeting at six tomorrow morning with my head of deliveries.  The earliest ferry out of here is seven and I don’t think you want to be up earlier than that to give me a ride.”

“I wouldn’t  _want_  to, but I could,” she shrugged.  _I’d do just about anything if you asked._

“Naga, look after Korra for me,” Asami said as she enthusiastically rubbed both sides of the dog’s face.  “And keep her out of trouble.”

“Yeah, because I don’t have to chase her out of the kitchen when Pema cooks or drag her away from the airbenders when they’re supposed to be training,” Korra laughed as she dropped the bag of gear.

“Well then,” she said as she pulled her into her arms, “look after each other.”  

Warm lips found the avatar’s cheek again, causing her pulse to race.   _Okay, I can do this_.  All it took was a slight turn of her head and she found her slightly chilled skin, pressing a kiss to Asami’s cheek.

A radiantly shy smile greeted Korra as they parted at the sound of the captain’s last boarding call.  “We should do this again … soon.”

_The kiss? … Oh, the sparring!_  “Yeah, but before that you need to teach me to drive.”

“This weekend?” she asked, shouldering her bag.

“Perfect.”

“It’s a date then.  Goodnight, Korra.”

“Goodnight,” she muttered with a sappy smile.  _A date …_   

She and Naga remained on the dock long after the ferry disappeared into the dusky fog.  “I think I love her,” she whispered to her companion.

The polar bear dog wagged her tail.

* * *

“How long have you been up?” Asami asked sleepily as she rolled over to embrace Korra.

“Not long,” she muttered as she buried her face in her hair and inhaled.  “I was thinking about the last time you came to the island … before all of  _this_  happened.”

The engineer lazily kissed her neck.  “When we spent the whole day beating on each other?”

“Yeah, we never got around to that driving lesson you promised me.”

“Only because we found out the city was about to be attacked the next day,” she chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I still plan on teaching you.”

“I learned a lot that day,” Korra whispered before peppering her face with kisses.  “That you are the most patient instructor I’ve ever had besides Katara.”  She paused and kissed her nose.  “That you are terrible at grappling and that’s why you don’t spar with Bolin.”  She cut off her retort with her mouth.  “That I was hopelessly in love with you,” she whispered on her lips.

“I nearly blew off the meeting,” Asami admitted.  “After you kissed me, I was kicking myself the whole ride back to the city for not staying the night.”

“I learned one other thing, something that you weren’t at all happy about.”

She frowned as she tried to recall what Korra was hinting at, completely missing the way the younger woman’s fingers brushed lightly down her side.  “I don’t remem-”

The avatar grinned wickedly as her girlfriend shrieked with laughter just as the morning bells rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 2017: Someone take this wine from me, but not really because it makes writing so much fun. 
> 
> So this scene is to make up for a change I made to an earlier chapter. After Korra and the Beifongs nearly get blown up and Korra goes to confront Asami about her coping technique, I had originally planned on them sparring to get our favorite workaholic to admit she was scared of losing someone else she cared about, but it didn’t really flow well so I changed it to a short argument and an orgasmic make-out instead. But I still wanted to have them spar, damn it! I wonder if the show hadn’t been shorted on cash that last season if we’d have gotten the chance to see something like this scene or maybe some backstory about Kuvira. :P
> 
> I also need to say thank you to all of you amazing people. [...] I will do my best to continue to deliver the best korrasami I am capable of.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and liking!
> 
> 10/11/2017: Wow, I sound like an alcoholic. Anyway . . . I seriously considered posting this outside of the story since it doesn't really progress the story, but figured it helped explain how Korra went from a slow noob to a Kuvira-level fighter . . . and I needed to write Naga into the story. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't had the pleasure (or anxiety) of spending hours creating something and then nervously throwing it to the mercy of the internet, it can be a bit terrifying to be honest. You all make the ridiculous number of hours authors spend writing worth while by liking, following, and reviewing. So thank you for stopping by and if you like where this is going, maybe think about hitting that like button.
> 
> And finally, Mr. Chromos, dude, you're awesome - I replied to your last comment. (Not sure how to respond reviews on this site, what is the "thread" button for?)


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reappearance of the plot after an adorable chapter of fluff! Mako gets a new assignment, a new character makes an a debut, someone gets assassinated, and the girls begin their vacation.

Tahno’s trombone bellowed enthusiastically as the dance floor began to attract a new wave of party-goers with a lively tune.  Shouts of excitement were lost in the music as the rest of the band joined in.  Across the room, Korra could be seen practically dragging her laughing girlfriend into the mass of happy people. **  
**

“How are you holding up?”

Mako tore his eyes from his exes playfully fighting for the lead on the dance floor to his boss.  “Better everyday,” he said before sipping his drink - Asami seemed to have won the fight as she twirled the younger woman before pulling her back into her arms.

“Good enough to get back on the beat?”

_Hell, yes._   “As long as you don’t expect me to take out another twenty-five story mech singlehandedly.  Why?”

Lin snagged another drink from one of the passing twins.  “I’ve gotten word there’s trouble brewing in the refugee camps.  The various gangs are trying to make inroads with the displaced citizens, particularly the youth.”

_Opportunistic bastards._   “Sounds like we need to remind them why the police are around.”  

“More than that,” she said, eyes scouring the scene for anything out of the ordinary - aside from Meelo’s and Wu’s impromptu dance-off.  “We need to beat them at their own game.  If we can give them an alternative to the Triads and the Agni Kais, we might be able to stop the next generation of gang bangers and thugs.”

“And you need me for that?” Mako asked in confusion.

“You and your brother.”

“Bolin?  He’s not a cop,” he laughed, momentarily wondering if his boss had had too much to drink already.

“I’ve been at this for a lot longer than you,” she said with a glare.  “I’ve watched this cycle happen more than a few times.  Future Industries’ outreach programs have helped, but if we want to keep up with this problem we need to be among the people and continue to build bridges in the community.”

“Okay, but what do you need me - and Bolin apparently - to do?”

Lin took a long drink.  “I need you two to spend as much time in the camps as possible and get a feel for what their problems and concerns are and let them know that we’re listening and trying to meet their needs.”

“And Bolin?”

“People love Bolin.  I don’t know why - he was a pain in my ass the whole time Opal brought him with to rescue my sister and her family.  If he can’t win over the people, no one can.  I need you to be the level-headed voice of reason.  I expect you to the voice of the department since I’ll be stuck here for the foreseeable future protecting the president.”

A bubble of pride began to swell in Mako’s chest.  Lin obviously loathed delegating a task so important, but she did and to him.   _I won’t screw this up.  You can count on me._  “When do we head out?”

She was about to reply when she jumped forward in alarm.

“Talking about work at a wedding?  Why am I not surprised?” Kya said with an arched eyebrow as she stepped from behind the chief.  “Don’t you ever take a break, Lin?”

“Not when the people I’m tasked to protect are in danger,” she stated tightly.

“That’s a shame,” the waterbender cooed as she sauntered away toward the drink table.  

Lin frowned after her for a moment before she remembered what she was saying.  “The day after tomorrow.  I was going to brief Bolin tonight, but he’s disappeared with my niece and I don’t care to know where they are at the moment.  I trust you’ll inform him if you see him?”

“Of course.”  

“Good.”  She continued to watch Kya from across the courtyard.  “I also trust that you’ll forget what you may or may not have just seen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talk about,” he said somewhat honestly.   _Wait, was Kya flirting with-_

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, detective,” Lin said before slamming back the rest of her drink and following Kya’s path to the drink table.

“You too, chief,” he muttered in surprise before spotting Wu strutting up to him.   _Go get her._

* * *

“Are you sure you have enough supplies packed?” Tenzin asked the girls as Korra explained what they wanted to do. **  
**

“ _Yes,_  I had Asami double check,” she said with an eyeroll.

“Be careful,” he said as he hugged her.  “And have a good time.”

_As long as it goes smoother than my first trip into the spirit world,_ Korra thought as she pulled away.  “I’m always careful.  It’s the rest of the world that isn’t.”

“Of course,” he said with a smile as they watched Pema and Asami embrace.  “I’ll send Jinora if anything of importance happens while you’re gone - though if you’ll only be gone a week-”

“With all that’s happened  _this_  week, I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw her before the night was over,” Korra laughed tiredly.

“We’ll do our best to handle things on our own until you return,” Tenzin promised with a smile.  He and his wife watched them depart hand-in-hand as Tonraq and Senna joined them.

“Off on another adventure,” Pema mused happily.

“I suppose we’ll have to stay a bit longer if we want to see them when they get back,” Senna said somewhat sadly.  

“You’re both welcome to stay as long as you want,” Tenzin said.  “If anyone needs a break, it’s those two.  I just hope it will be enough.”

“If how they look at each other is any indication, I’m sure they’ll have a  _very_  good time,” Tonraq chuckled.

Senna smacked his arm.  “Behave.”

“I’m just saying they seem like they’re good for each other … and very obviously want to have some time alone,” he said with a grin.  “Korra has never been good at hiding her feelings.”

“Something she gets from you, no doubt,” Pema laughed.

* * *

“At least someone is having a good time,” a young woman muttered to herself as she spied fireworks erupting over Yue Bay.  She sighed tiredly as she hosted a large container of water onto her shoulder.  “Probably UR soldiers celebrating the end of the war.  I don’t suppose they could send any of that  _good cheer_  our way.” **  
**

The walk back to her tent was mostly uneventful with the exception of a few kids darting into her path and an elderly man attempting to flirt with her.  Life in the refugee camp wasn’t perfect, but it beat being blown up by a pinkish-purple super weapon, she supposed.   _They say there isn’t much left since the battle - I wonder if the shop is still standing._

“I’m back,” she called tiredly as she entered the small living space.  

“Jeong, did you have any trouble?” her mother asked as she set aside the pair of trousers she was repairing by lantern light.

She set down her load and rolled her neck tiredly.  “No, the Triple Threats weren’t out, but Old man Hoon did say I looked particularly radiant tonight.”

“Of course he did,” the older woman muttered with a relieved smile.  “Are you hungry?”

“Depends on what there is,” she said as she collapsed onto her cot.  Around her, her younger brother and sister slept while her father hemmed a coat, trying to maintain the family business even without having the shop.  

“ _Hotteok_?”

Jeong perked up immediately.  “That’s not what they were offering at the ration station.”

“Of course not.  Jin and I decided to pool our rations together and make a treat to keep the neighborhood in good spirits.  It’s cold, but you could heat it up over the lantern,” her mother said as she presented her daughter with a small bundle of the honey and nut-filled pancakes.

“I missed your cooking so much,” she admitted as she hurried across the tent to sit next to the lantern and her father.  “Flameo Noodles seven days straight is six days too many.”

“I think you mean seven,” her father chuckled.

“How did your meeting with the kids go today?” her mother asked anxiously as she joined them.

“About as well as I could have hoped.”  She took a bite and sighed happily.  “Some of the younger ones seemed to be open to forming a neighborhood watch, but a lot of the older ones have already been talking to the Triad.  I’m not sure how much good any of this will do,” she finished quietly.

“Trying is better than doing nothing,” he said softly.  “And who knows how long we’ll be stuck here.  Better to be over prepared than under.”

“I guess.  I just wish they’d leave us alone.  It’s hard to convince them to voluntarily do anything when the Triad is flashing wads of cash around.”  She finished her treat and wrapped up the remaining for her younger siblings.  “I’m going to do one more walk around before bed.”

“Be careful, you’ve had a long day already,” the older woman said.

“I always am.”  The fall night air was just a bit too warm to be considered crisp, but was still refreshing.  Jeong followed her usual path along the rows of tents, watching for any sign of trouble.   _Not that I could do a thing about it if I found any_ ,  she thought as her hand settled on the short dagger she kept hidden under the clothes - a dagger she didn’t know how to use.  

A flash of pink caught the corner of her eye as she stared out toward the bay.   _What the hell was that?_

* * *

Former Grand Secretariat Gun exhaled heavily as he stared out across the vast ocean.  Varrik’s wedding had been a pleasant enough affair, but it did nothing to quell the anxiety in his chest.  Two attacks on Republic City in seven days was terribly troubling and did not bode well for peace or Wu’s possible ascension to the throne (especially since the prince seemed to be completely uninterested in the prospect).  

_Who will lead the the Earth Kingdom if not the prince?  He is the last blood relative of King Kuei.  Surely he doesn’t honestly think the states can rule themselves?_   He leaned heavily on the railing of the ship and tried to clear his mind.  Now was not the time to worry of such things - tonight was to be a celebration, a break from the non-stop diplomacy.   _Perhaps I didn’t have enough wine,_ he thought tiredly.

The death of the Earth Queen had been a sort of blessing in disguise for the aged politician.  Though he was barred from returning to the capital, life had become exponentially easier without the unyielding woman’s constant demands.  Long forgotten things like pride and self worth began to slowly re-emerge from the depths of his soul.  He was a person, he realized after a month of exile, and he wasn’t about let the next king trample over him like the queen had - or that’s what he told himself at least.  

_Another glass of wine and sleep seem to be in order._   He turned slowly and caught sight of a strange pink light in the sky.   _What is-_

Former Grand Secretariat Gun’s body jerked backwards over the railing and fell into the calm sea.

* * *

“Are you absolutely sure you want to go straight to the spirit world?” Korra asked as Asami navigated through the mess of vines toward the portal.

The engineer sent her a smirk before focusing on the road again.  “Yes,” she said simply.  She brought the car to stop as the road ahead became unpassable.  “Why?”

The avatar shrugged and fiddled with a clasp on her bag.  “It’s just that we finally have time to ourselves and … um, I guess I sort of thought maybe …”

Asami felt her grin grow as Korra trailed off in embarrassment.  “You thought what?” she muttered as she moved to straddle her waist.  

“That - that …  _spirits_ ,” she muttered quietly.  “That you’d want to go back to your apartment.”

“Oh, I do,” she whispered against her lips before tasting them.  They enjoyed several minutes wrapped in each other’s arms before Asami pulled away.  “There’s a problem with going back to my apartment though.”

“What?” Korra asked dreamily.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to let you leave my bed long enough to make it to the portal, let alone actually do any exploring.”

A moment passed as the younger woman processed what was said before she began to laugh quietly.  “Really?”

“Really.”  Asami smirked as she moved back to her side of the car and let out a long breath.  “I do really want to see the spirit world.”

“And I really do want to show it to you,” Korra said with a sappy smile.  “So we spend a few days exploring and then we head to your apartment?”

“Something like that.”  After a moment to let their hearts slow, they exited the car and shouldered their packs, walking silently toward the yellow glow ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan 2017: Super excited about the LoK comic - the preview gave me the kick in the pants I needed to finally finish this chapter and reminded me that I set a deadline to finish this fic by the comic’s release date. I’m not sure if I’m going to, but that’s the plan for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and liking!
> 
> 21/11/2017: I actually still thought I'd finish this by summer - ha, ha, oh, I made myself sad. Made a tiny bit of progress on SFW chapter 17 though so that's something.


	15. Protect and Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin visit the refugee camp, Kuvira has unwanted company, and Asami questions her sanity.

“Aw, man - I can’t believe this is happening!” Bolin gushed as he stared down at the refugee camp from the RCPD airship.

“ _Me either_ ,” Mako muttered to himself.  “Just keep your focus.  We’re here to figure out how to help these people keep the gangs at bay.  We’re here to  _listen_ , okay?”

“Yeah, but look how huge it is!  We can’t talk to everyone,” he said with his nose pressed against the window.

“No, we can’t.  There’s a group on the northern edge that’s had some luck we’re going to meet with.”  Even from the air, the rows of tents and earth shacks seemed endless, stretching in every direction over the plains outside the city.   _We need to get these people home - that’s how we really stop the problem_.

“Right, forgot about that.”  Bolin turned and faced him with an enthusiastic smile.  “Okay, how’s this: ‘Good morning, citizens.  We’re the police and we’re here to help!’”

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose.  “A little overkill, bro.  I think the uniforms give away that we’re cops.  Just follow my lead, okay?  And don’t make these people promises we can’t keep.”

The earthbender frowned, “Like what?”

“Like that we can fix their problems.”

“But isn’t that why we’re here?!”

“Yeah, but,” Mako took a breath, “we’re here to listen to their complaints and try to help them help themselves.  There just aren’t enough officers, isn’t enough money from the city … there just isn’t enough of  _anything_  to fix everyone’s problems.  If you have to say anything, say that we’ll  _try_  to help them.”

Bolin folded his arms across his chest and frowned.  “That doesn’t sound like much.”

“It isn’t,” he admitted.  “Being a cop isn’t the same as running around with Korra and saving the world.  There are rules and limits to what we can do.”

“I wish she was here - and Asami.  It feels wrong doing this without them.”

“I get it.  I’m not good enough for you anymore, am I?” Mako said with an eye roll and a grin.

“It’s not that,” Bolin whined.  “We only just got the group back together and now we’re split up again.  I didn’t even get to say goodbye before they left-”

“You were with Opal!  And trust me, they knew you were and probably thought it was kinder to let you two enjoy yourselves.”

“Yeah, but … still, it just would have been nice.”

“Bro-”

“Sir, we’re ready for you,” an officer interrupted as the ship’s floor hatched opened for the brothers to lower into the camp.

“Come on, we’re up.”  He led the way to the cable-bound platforms.

* * *

“ _Well this is exciting_.”

A startled gasp escaped Kuvira as she pushed herself from the ground to her feet.  Wide eyes found the source of the deadpan voice and immediately narrowed.  “You.”

“ _Yes, me.  Were you expecting someone else?_ ”

The young woman sighed, lowering herself back to the ground on her stomach, and continued her observation of the labor camp.  “What do you want?” she asked the spirit.

“ _You didn’t answer my question_.”

“I’m sure you know I’m in contact with the avatar.”  She crawled closer to the edge of the bluff and tried to pinpoint all of the patrols along the perimeter with her stolen binoculars.  “And you can cut the echo-y, otherworldly tone.”

“ _You_  are no fun at all,” the spirit said plainly as she sat next to her.  “Is this new avatar just as uptight and self-righteous as the last one?”

“Depends on the day, I suppose.”  She paused and jotted done an observation in her stolen notebook with a stolen pen - she’d been busy lately.  “I’ve been told to keep executions to a minimum, but I know she’s had to kill in the past.  She prefers to solve problems with a fight, but insists I avoid conflict - it’s a bit grating…  What do you want?” she repeated.

“I can’t come just to have a conversation with my most interesting charge?”  The spirit sighed before glaring.  “I’m here to make sure you aren’t having second thoughts about  _your agreement_.”

“You say that like I’m allowed any.”

“Sincerity is important to my lady.”

“I will honor my agreement with  _your lady._   Is that all?”

The spirit sighed dramatically.  “Officially, yes… What’s your plan?”

Kuvira set down the binoculars and stared at the spirit skeptically.  “What?”

“How are you planning on getting past the guards?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because it’s been ages since I infiltrated an enemy base and I’m curious to see if you’re as clever as you obviously think you are.”

Kuvira glared at the spirit.  “Well, I have the advantage of knowing the general layout and security protocols since I was the one who approved them.  I’m not  _getting past_  them, I’m going to have to incapacitate them - non-lethally if I want to avoid the avatar’s ire.”

“Oh, don’t worry about her.  She’s all bark and little bite by the sounds of it.  Do it the way you want to.”

“The men guarding that labor camp aren’t bad people.  They’re following orders - my orders until a little over a week ago.”

“As any good solder should.  They know the risk of serving their nation.  They are expendable - don’t let their lives dictate how you approach your goal … which is  _what?_ ”

“I’m liberating the camp.”

The spirit frowned.  “Why would you do that?  Why not just overthrow the leadership and take control yourself?”

“Because I’m one person and I have many other camps to liberate,” Kuvira said pointedly before resuming her observations.

“I overthrew the entire city of Ba Sing Se with just two others - I think you can handle a little place like this.”

“ _What?_ ” she asked incredulously.  

“You have no idea who I am do you?” the spirit asked in annoyance.  “It seems I’ve greatly overestimated your intelligence after all.”

“ _You_  overthrew Ba Sing Se?  The only other people that have done that are myself, Zaheer, and …  _Princess Azula_.”  Kuvira let her head hang for a moment before recovering.  “My apologies, your highness.  I didn’t realize I was in the presence of  _royalty,_ ” she said sarcastically.

“Oh, how I wish I was human again,” she said longingly.  “I would enjoy making you squirm.”

“I’ve bested the avatar - taking you in a fight would be a welcome distraction.”

“Who said anything about fighting?”

Kuvira glanced at her in confusion.  “What-”

“I can see my presence is no longer welcome,” Azula said with a venomous smile.  “I’ll leave you to your scheming.  Until we meet again, Great Uniter.”

And just like that, the spirit vanished leaving her completely bewildered.   _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

 _This is the best the RCPD has to offer?_  Jeong thought skeptically as she watched a crowd form around the celebrity masquerading as an officer.   _We really are on our own._

“Are you the contact for this area?” a voice said with authority to her right.

Startled, she quickly turned and smiled nervously.  “Yes, I’m Jeong.”

A young man with a sling on his arm took her offered hand and shook it.  “I’m Detective Mako.  That is …  _Officer_  Bolin.  Once the crowd thins out a bit we can get down to business.”

“ _Officer Bolin?_ ”

“He’s the department’s community outreach expert at the moment,” the detective said with an apologetic smile.

“I guess he’s doing his job,” the young woman admitted.  “I haven’t seen everyone this excited since the UR troops gave out double rations.”

He chuckled quietly before growing serious.  “How is moral here?  I know it can’t be easy being away from your home, but what’s your take on how this area is doing?”

 _Let us go home and you’ll solve all of our problems._   “We’re making it work,” she said diplomatically.  “It’s not bad now, but once winter starts and the temperature drops, I imagine things will start to get tense around here.”

“Alright people, I’m sorry, but I need to get going!  Official police business,” they heard Bolin shout over the crowd around him.  Jeong arched a brow as he squeezed between her neighbors and jogged up to her and the detective.  “Good morning, ma’am.  Officer Bolin,” he announced as officially as possible with a hand offered to her, “I’m here to help.”

“Jeong, neighborhood watch coordinator,” she chuckled as she shook his hand.  Out of the corner of her eye she spied the detective rolling his eyes.

“Is there somewhere we can talk privately?” Mako asked, eyeing the crowd still lingering.  

 _Maybe this won’t be so bad …_  she thought as she led them to her family’s tent where the other members of the watch were waiting.  “There aren’t many of us, so we’ll take all the help we-”

“NUKTUK!!!”  The moment they entered, chaos erupted.  The teens and kids immediately mobbed the mover star while the adults looked on in surprise.  

“We’re not going to get anything done today, are we?” she asked the detective quietly with a frown.

Mako shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose again.

* * *

“Are you ready?”

Asami bit her lip and eyed the edge of the cliff.   _You’ve done far more dangerous things than this._   “Yep,” she said with a bit more conviction than she felt.   _Just don’t think about the physics because it don’t make sense here anyway._

Korra grinned and took her hand tightly in hers.  “Running start?”

“Please.”   _What was I thinking…_

The avatar brought their clasped hands to her lips.  “Three … two … one … GO!”

Both women took off in a swift jog for the cliff’s edge.   _Just don’t let go of her hand.  Oh, fuck-_   “KORRA!!!” she half laughed, half screamed as they leapt from the last bit of solid ground.  

Asami was by no means unfamiliar with the feeling of free falling - her time with Team Avatar and developing her company’s airplanes made the feeling itself not uncommon.  What was terrifying was the lack of a skybison saddle or harnesses tethering her to the seat of an aircraft or even a parachute.  She had (almost) absolutely no control of her descent and was entirely reliant on the woman whose hand she was now surely crushing in her vise-like grip.  

“I GOT YOU!” Korra laughed as she pulled the engineer roughly to her.  Two seconds of freefall later, she reached for the rapidly approaching water below and pulled it up to meet them, slowing their descent before plunging under the surface.

The deafening sound of rushing air was replaced by the low garble of bubbles and swirling water.  Asami opened her eyes to see Korra squinting at her with a smile before kicking to the surface, dragging her with.  

Gasping for breath and coughing up a bit of water, Asami was grateful Korra still hadn’t released her hand.  Heart still racing and treading water, she pulled herself to the avatar and clumsily brought their lips together.  They quickly slipped back under water.  

* * *

“So how is your vacation so far?” Korra asked as they relaxed on the edge of the cove three jumps later.

Asami smiled sleepily and leaned into her shoulder.  “Better than I could have imagined.”   _Better because I’m here with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 2017: Before anyone asks: no, Kuvira and Azula will not be having a romantic relationship. I just think Azula is the type of person to screw with people for the hell of it.
> 
> So … I’ve been gone for a while. Sorry about that. The next chapter hopefully won’t take three months to write if I can find part of it on my old laptop. If not, it still won’t take three months. Seriously, going from two updates a month to three months wasn’t planned and I apologize profusely. You can thank my husband for pushing me to work on this chapter. (”So have you gotten to the sexy chapter yet?” No. “Well when you do I can help with inspiration.” *Suggestive eyebrow wiggle*) 
> 
> 26/11/2017: Yep, it's the beginning of the end of regular updates. I did write about three more pages of SFW chapter 17 tonight so there's that. The hubby does ask about how my writing is going, but hasn't actually read any of it. (He's not a huge fan of ATLA or LOK.) He did ask if he could read the sexy chapter, but I told him he'd have to find it . . . needless to say he hasn't read it. :P Oh, well.


	16. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain gets some back story, the old people plan, Jinora gets an eyeful, and Mako and Bolin do some policing.

“Would you look at that - the boy can dance,” the furious trader quipped as he lunged for the thief again.  “There’s nowhere to go, kid.  Save us all the trouble and stop running around!”

 

_Shit, they got me boxed in.  I might be able to lose ‘em in the cantina._   Faking left, the boy threw himself right, just out of reach of his pursuer.  Kicking up a cloud of sand, he slipped into the crowded bar.  

 

Laughter and hazy smoke masked his arrival as he stayed along the perimeter.  The traders he’d provoked burst into the room and paused, scanning for him in the dim lighting.  Staying low, he made his way to the back of the bar.

 

“Anyone seen a kid in wraps come through here?!” a trader shouted.  The patrons paused for moment before ignoring the new arrivals.  “Split up, someone cover the back exit.”

 

_Crap, gotta move,_ the boy thought.  He scurried through the drape covering the kitchen doorway and took off running, pushing aside the staff in his way.   _Almost there …_

 

“Oi!  You little shit - who’d you piss off today?” the angry butcher bellowed as he picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt.

 

“No one!  Hey, put me down!”

 

“You know, I’ve had enough of you - this is what, the  _seventh_  time I’ve caught you back here and now you’re assaulting my staff?”  He made to grab the boy’s arm, but the thief slipped out of his shirt and took off running.  “Where you gonna go, kid?  There’s nowhere to hide!”

 

_Jerk, we’ll see who’s laughing when his food shipment goes missing tomorrow,_ he vowed as he eyed the exit.   _Might still be able to make it out of here-_

 

Lifted off his feet again, the thief found himself pinned to the wall next to him, just steps from the exit.  “I didn’t do anything!” he yelled as he struggled against the metal cuffs pinning him by his upper arms.

 

“I sincerely doubt that,” the old man said as he emerged from his office.  “Ghashiun, I think we both know what’s about to happen now.”

 

“Please let me go, Qin,” he pleaded.  “I promise this is the last time-”

 

“Yes,  _it will be_.”  He marched the boy silently to the front of the bar.

 

“There’s the thief!” the trader yelled as the old man approached with the boy in his metallic grasp.

 

“What has he stolen?”

 

“Our strong box,” the man said as he took a step toward them.

 

Qin raised a hand.  “He doesn’t have it on him.  Ghashiun, where is the box?”

 

“I don’t know anything about a box,” he pleaded.

 

“Son, I am the only thing standing between you and a well earned beating.  Where did you stash it?”

 

The thief struggled to get away until a patron spoke up, “Hey, is this what you’re after?”

 

“Yeah,” the trader said as he walked to the man’s table.  “Give it here.”

 

“I do believe a finder’s fee is in order,” the patron said with a an attempt at a winning smile.

 

“Five gold pieces.”

 

“Twenty.”

 

“I think the man will be more than happy with ten,” the old man said sternly.  The patron cowed under the man’s gaze and handed the box over.  “Is everything accounted for?”

 

“Except for the ten gold pieces,” he said bitterly as he rejoined the old man and the boy.  

 

“Where are you headed?”

 

“Ba Sing Se.”

 

“I have a proposition for you,” Qin said shaking the boy violently to still his fidgeting.  “To make up for the loss of gold and the theft you were victim to, I recommend taking the boy with you.”

 

“No, no!  Qin, you can’t do this!” the boy begged.

 

“I’m failing to see how that would be beneficial to me,” the trader said dryly.

 

“I believe the Dai Li are always looking for young boys to buy.”

 

“ _Oh, no!_   I’m not a slaver, old man,” he said angrily.  “I’ve heard enough stories about what happens to the ones they reject.  I don’t want that on my conscience.”

 

“Whether the boy is rejected or not is up to young Ghashiun Jr.  He is without a home or family and, after today, will be exiled from the oasis.  Without a tribe, he will die of thirst in the desert he retreats to when he has nowhere else to go.  Taking him to Ba Sing Se is the only thing that will save him.”

 

“You crazy old mother-”

 

“Fifty gold.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Fifty gold to cover transportation and any expenses,” Qin said shortly.

 

The trader looked to his caravan.  “Fine,” he said after receiving their approval.

 

“Good.”  He turned to the terrified child cowering on his knees beside him.  “Now listen to me, son.   _Are you listening?!_ ”

 

“Y-yes, sir,” he whispered through tears.

 

“I am saving your life, boy.  I will not watch you succumb to the same fate as your father.  After he got himself exiled from the Hami tribe with you following after him, I did not enjoy watching him drink himself to death in my bar.  I’ll be damned if I let you become little more than a thief and do the same.  You  _will_  make something of yourself and you  _will_  leave this life behind you.”  He handed the chains binding the boy to the trader.  “The stories are true, Ghashiun.  Don’t give the Dai Li a reason to reject you.”

* * *

 

“Sir, another message from the United Forces has arrived.  How would you like to respond?”

 

The Emperor read the message quickly before tossing it into the fire he’d been staring into.  “Tell them the United Earth Empire still has no intention of surrendering.  We are a legitimate government and they have no right to ask us for entrance into our lands simply because the Great Uniter  _may or may not_  be hiding within our borders.”  

 

“Yes, sir.”  The messenger quickly exited and left the commander to his thoughts.   _Soon she will be the least of their worries._   He paused and chuckled to himself.   _I do miss her audacity.  I think she’d have approved of our current plans._   Her infallible self assurance and stern, but caring demeanor had reminded him so much of the old man from Misty Palms Oasis.   _Old Qin reincarnated._

* * *

 

“Well that was received about as well as we expected,” Su said as she read over the Empire’s response to their request to pursue Kuvira.

 

“We had to try,” Tenzin said calmly.  

 

Raiko folded his hands in front of his face as he stewed at his temporary desk.  “I’m more worried about these reports of missing advisers.  The former Grand Secretariat and several of his ministers have been missing for three days.  I think it’s safe to assume the Empire had a hand in it.”

 

“It’s unfortunate, but I’m not sure why it matters - Wu made it pretty clear he no longer has ambitions to be king,” Su said with a frown as she stared out at the bay.  “Without a clear leader to follow after Kuvira, there’s no point in asking the Empire to surrender.”

 

“I almost believed you for a moment,” Raiko chuckled bleakly, “if not for the bitter humor in your voice.  I don’t think I need to remind you Izumi and I will not be able to assist you if you choose to try to take Zaofu by force.”

 

“Even if I am successful, the full might of the Empire will descend upon my home and result in my capture or worse.”  She turned to face them.  “Though I am loath to admit it, if we can’t recapture Kuvira, we’d be better off helping her.”

 

“In what way?” Tenzin asked hesitantly.

 

“Send in a team to liberate the labor camps, sabotage communications, disrupt their supply chain.  She’s just one person - she can’t possibly do everything she told Baatar Jr. she’d do.”

 

“If she plans on doing any of it at all,” Lin pointed out from her spot near the door.

 

“I don’t trust her,” Su stated baldly, “but if Korra thinks she’ll keep her word, then I’m inclined to entertain the minute possibility that Kuvira may be out there right now planning a liberation.”

 

“You value the avatar’s opinion that much?” Raiko asked drily.

 

“She’s certainly no politician, but I would consider that an advantage.  She is painfully honest - something neither of us are  - and I don’t have to worry about her having an agenda.”

 

“But you do with me?”

 

“I know your agenda, Raiko,” Su laughed as she sat across from him at the desk.  “Stabilizing Republic City and your upcoming reelection, but which is your priority, I’m not entirely sure.”

 

The president laughed humorlessly.  “It’s good to know you think so highly of me.”

 

“Please, could we try to stay on topic?” Tenzin pleaded.  “If we consider Su’s idea, we need to decide on targets and who will carry out the strike.”

 

“Baatar Jr. should be able to provide the targets, but I assume you’ll want Korra to lead the team,” Lin said to her sister.

 

“Who better?  She can pick her team, but I’d assume it would include Bolin and Mako at least.  Wing and Wei would be willing, perhaps Bumi and some of your more experienced airbenders, Tenzin?”

 

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.  “I have a few in mind.”

 

“Wait, wait!  Are we actually serious about this?” Raiko asked shortly.  “What about Republic City?  I can’t just let you take all of the best soldiers in the city.  Spirits, if Izumi gets wind of this we’ll be without the Fire Nation Navy, too.”

 

“You’re missing the big picture,” Su said patiently.  “If your assumption that the Empire is responsible for Gun and his ministers’ disappearances, how long do you think it will take for them to target  _you?_   I doubt the Empire with give up on taking the city just because Kuvira failed.  It’s something Izumi refuses to realize, but we both know it’s only a matter of time.”

 

Raiko was silent for a moment.  “If we liberate the labor camps, then what?  We still don’t have a leader.”

 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?  We start a revolution,” Su said simply.

 

“The last revolution left the kingdom in a state of anarchy.  What makes you so sure this time will be different?”

 

“Because people are angry.”  The younger Beifong leaned across the desk toward the president.  “People have been victimized worse by the Empire than they ever were by the kingdom.  They want justice.”

 

“Not everyone, some are better off now than before.”

 

“Most aren’t.”

 

“We still won’t have a leader,” Tenzin pointed out to set them back on track.

 

“We’ll need to find someone in the labor camps, someone who knows first hand how cruel the Empire can be, someone who the people already trust.”

 

“In one camp maybe, but will other provinces follow?” Lin asked skeptically.

 

“I think it’s clear we won’t be able to plan every detail,” Su shot back.

 

“These are people’s lives we’re upending,” Tenzin said gravely.  “We owe it to those people to have a plan.”

 

“Where is the avatar?” Raiko butted in.  “If Su value’s her opinion so much, she should be here.”

 

Lin and Su both looked at Tenzin blankly.  “Korra is in the spirit world,” he said simply.

 

“With Asami,” Su chuckled under her breath.

 

“Why are they not in the city!” Raiko fumed, missing Su’s implication.  “I thought Miss Sato was designing the new roadway around downtown!”

 

“She has a team of her best engineers on it as well as my husband,” Su said with an eye-roll.  “I don’t think I need to remind you that the woman watched her father die in front of her just over a week ago.  I think it’s safe to say, she was in need of a break.”

 

“She never said anything-”

 

“Of course she didn’t!  That woman is just as much of a workaholic as Lin!  She’s the CEO of the biggest company in Republic City - she can’t allow herself to look weak for even a moment.”

 

“They planned to return in four days,” Lin said with a glare at her sister.

 

Raiko massaged his temples and sighed, “We need the avatar-”

 

“Her name is Korra,” Su said shortly.

 

“We need  _Korra_  back in the city immediately,” he said tensely.  “And I suspect we’ll need Miss Sato as well, if not for rebuilding then for this mission.”  All eyes fell on Tenzin.

 

“I’ll have Jinora contact her,” he said with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

_Morning already?_   The avatar ran her fingers gently through the hair of the woman sleeping soundly on her chest.   _Maybe a few more minutes_.  Asami sighed in her sleep and held her tighter.

 

Last night had been … more intense than they had planned, but amazing nonetheless.  The tree of time had seemed like a good place for Asami to visit to find closure for Hiroshi’s death, and it had been, but it had been so much more.  They had spent hours there exploring not just Asami’s childhood, but Korra’s too.

 

_So much adorableness._  She placed a kiss on the woman's head as she buried her face in her hair.

 

They’d left vulnerable, but content, closer than they’d been.  So it was little surprise that once they’d climbed into the hammock Korra had set up for the night, hands began to roam and soft sighs filled the air.  The restraint they’d been trying to hold onto since entering the Spirit World barely held.   _Just a few more days …_

 

“Mmm,” Korra hummed as she felt Asami’s hand slip under the hem of her shirt.  “Good morning, sweetie.”

 

Asami hovered over her and arched an eyebrow.  “‘ _Sweetie?’_    We’ve been over this - that’s mine,” she cooed with a lazy grin.

 

“I have to think of something else?”  Warmth flooded her face as the engineer’s hand traveled higher.  “Um, what about  _babe_  or maybe  _darling_?”

 

“I think you can do better than that,” she whispered into Korra’s ear before kissing her way down her neck.

 

“I- Okay, yeah.”  Words were getting harder to come by as Asami’s nimble fingers worked her breast.  “How a-about  _love_  or …  _beautiful_?”

 

“Getting better,” she said before meeting her lips.  “What else do you have?”

 

“Ah-h,” Korra trailed off.  The hand under her shirt wandered again.  “You’re not making this e-easy on me, you know.”

 

“You can do it.   _Focus_ , Korra.”

 

The avatar laughed and bit back a moan.  “ _Cuddlebug_?   _Gorgeous_?”

 

The engineer leaned in close enough to brush her lips against hers as she spoke, “So many choices, how will I-”

 

“Korra? I- Oh, sorry!”

 

The women froze and turned to see a transparent Jinora covering her eyes with an apologetic cring.   

 

A flurry of movement caught the avatar off guard as Asami attempted to vault off of her, ending in a surprised yelp as the engineer fell to the ground in a heap.  Korra peaked over the edge of the hammock and admired her sprawled girlfriend before becoming overwhelmed with laughter.

 

“Um, is it okay to look?”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Korra managed between fits of giggles.  “What’s happened?”

 

Jinora slowly lowered her hands as a very red faced Asami climbed to her feet and stood awkwardly by the hammock.  “Raiko needs you back to start on a new mission.”

 

“What mission?” she asked as she sobered up.

 

“It’s need to know only and I don’t need to know I guess.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Asami said frowning.

 

“Probably something borderline illegal or morally questionable.  How much time do we have?”

 

“Raiko wants you back now, but Dad says it can probably wait until tomorrow - they’re still working on a plan.”

 

Korra exited the hammock a bit more gracefully than her friend and sighed.  “Tell him we’ll be there tomorrow morning?” she said looking at Asami who nodded.  

 

“I guess we should be thankful we had as long as we did,” Asami said after Jinora faded away.

 

“Probably,” the avatar said before pulling her into her arms, “but I’m still not going to like it.”

 

“No one said you had to.”

 

“You know what I  _did like_?  The way you hopped out of the hammock.”

 

Asami’s face glowed crimson.  “I will remember this next time we spar.”

 

“I hope you do,” Korra whispered before stealing a kiss, “but for now, we need to get moving if we still want to meet up with Iroh for tea before we go.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the spot?”

 

Jeong let out a quiet breath to dull her frustration, “Yes, Detective.  They always come from the same direction and always walk by the same tents.”

 

“Do you think they have look-outs?” Bolin asked as the three of them walked casually on.

 

“If they’re smart they will.”   _Speak of the devil …_   Just a few tents ahead, a lean man emerged with an arm around a teenage boy.

 

“Piece of cake - a walk in the park - it’ll be done before you know-”  The grin on the man’s face slipped a moment at the sight of Mako.  “We’ll talk later.  Get going.”  He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.  “Ah man, here I thought seeing Mako in that get up was the funniest thing ever!  Should have stuck with the Nuktuk get up, Bo!”

 

“Hey, my girlfriend thinks it’s sexy, so that’s all that matters to me,” Bolin said with confidence.

 

“I bet she’d prefer Nuktuk to Dudley-Do-Right - you should model both for her tonight,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

 

“Ping, stop giving him relationship advice - he’s doing fine on his own,” Mako said shortly.  “What are you doing here?”

 

The twelve-toed mobster put a hand to his chest dramatically.  “Why, I’m just a displaced refugee like everyone else here!”

 

“ _And I’m twenty-five story mech_.”

 

“Hey, if that’s how you see yourself-”

 

“Cut the crap!” Mako interrupted.  “I know the gangs are pushing for fresh recruits all over the camps.  I want to know why.”

 

“And I want a date with the avatar - or your other ex, come to think of it - or both … together.”  A dreamy look passed over his face.  “I still can’t believe you screw up with both of them, though … hopefully _after_ you screwed them?”

 

“Alright, Ping, that’s enough!” Boin said as he took a step toward the man.

 

“Easy, easy!  I’m just having a little fun!”  He gave Mako a short bow.  “I’m sorry you’re shit with the ladies, Mako.”

 

“The recruits, Ping.  Why do the Triple Threat need more manpower?” Mako asked humorlessly.

 

“What are you a broken record?”  He finally noticed Jeong.  “Mako, why didn’t you tell me you brought along your girlfriend?  I’d have had a more civil tongue if I knew there was a lady in our presence.”

 

“I’m no one and not with him,” she said with faux-confidence.

 

Ping looked sympathetically at the detective.  “Why don’t I set a brother up?  I know this real classy dame that would be just up your alley-”

 

“This is the last time I’m asking nicely: Why do the gangs need more recruits?” he growled.

 

“You’re the big shot detective -  _you tell me_.”

 

Mako narrowed his eyes.  “There’s a fight coming.  Turf borders are about to be redrawn now that downtown is uninhabitable.”

 

“Hey, there’s the street smart kid I love!”  Ping fished out a pack of hand-rolled cigarettes and lit one.  “We’re simple folk, just like the refugees.  The city couldn’t give them what they needed so we stepped in.  We’re just like you, except that we actually  _can_ help these people.”

 

“By getting these kids killed in a  _gang war?!_ ” Jeong asked, appalled.  

 

“Sweetie, nothing ventured, nothing gained … and these kids have a lot to gain if things go our way.”  He checked his pocket watch and grinned.  “It’s been great catching up and all, but I’ve got places to be.  You all take care now.”

 

“Are you just going to let him go?!” she whispered to Mako as Ping walked away.  

 

“I have nothing to arrest him for,” he admitted.  “But he did confirm my worries.  I need to radio the chief-”

 

“Don’t do it here,” she said quickly.  “If I can listen in on police scanners I’m sure the gangs can too.”

 

“So time to head back to the island?” Bolin asked.

 

He looked to Jeong before shaking his head.  “We can send word with another officer.  I think we should stick around a while longer and see if we can figure out where the Triple Threat have set up base.”

 

“Yes, more important police work,” Bolin said in a voice reminiscent of Nuktuk.

 

_I don’t know how much more of these two I can take_ , Jeong thought as she led them back to her family’s tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2017: That seems like a good spot to end it. Fun fact: I wrote about eight pages of this chapter while writing chapter 2 or 3. I had to delete about half of it and add five pages, but it was still usable. 
> 
> I wanted to give a sneak peak at what the Empire is planning, but I just couldn’t fit it into the story. Sigh, next chapter, I guess. Also, Korra and Asami finally get their alone time … so it might take me a while to get the next chapter up (planning on writing a teen version and a mature stand alone). Not that either will be SFW, but I don’t want to tack on a mature rating to this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, liking, reviewing, and/or accidentally viewing. 
> 
> 2/12/2017: Fair warning, I'm not going to be following the comics for this story. 
> 
> I'm still working on SFW chapter 17 so hopefully the next update will be soon. NSFW 17 is done and will be posted as a stand alone story.
> 
> To my fellow Americans, if you have a few minutes to spare, contact the FCC or your congress person and let them know your opinion about Net Neutrality. Dec 14, 2017 is when the FCC votes and they need to know what the people they represent and serve think about their attempts to repeal it. For or against, they need to know people care about this decision.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by :)


	17. Fires Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kuvira back-story, korrasami cuteness, and Mako and Bolin being cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a smutty version of this chapter called Slurping Noodles and Bending Water is you're into that sort of thing.

“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard!”

Baatar Jr. pinched the bridge of his nose and growled at Varrik, “And your idea of an extinguisher  _bomb_  isn’t?!”

It had been nearly twelve hours since they’d left Zaofu and they were already running into problems.  Kuvira watched the exchange with a passive expression, but she was beginning to tire of the men’s bickering.  "Varrik, is your idea feasible to construct in the three days we’ll be here?“

The inventor rubbed the stubble on his chin as he watched Zhu Li roughly calculate the number and cost of each explosive.  "Assuming we can get enough of the chemicals, we can probably make four or five dozen.”

“Not nearly enough to put out the fires in Ba Sing Se,” Baatar said with narrowed eyes.

“Fine!  We use your idea, too - whatever that was.”

“A water bucket on every airship will-”

“Yeah, yeah.  If you’ll excuse me, I have a production line to start.  Zhu Li, take all this down-”

Baatar growled again as Varrik exited the airship giving his assistant orders.  "He’s an idiot!  The chemicals he wants to use aren’t even safe!  They’ll put out the fire, but anyone who doesn’t die of asphyxiation will end up with lungs full of corrosive chemicals!“

"So we’ll have to used them on areas that have already been evacuated,” Kuvira said as she stared at the map in front of them.  "The burrows nearest the outer wall should be empty.  Once we stop the fire’s spread, we can focus on containment and use his bombs.“

"But … they’re still  _bombs._   We’re going to fight fire with an explosion,” he said sarcastically.

“All ideas are worth exploring at this point.  He’ll have to give us a demonstration before I allow any onto our ships, but if it helps fight the fires faster, I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.”  She raised an eyebrow at his enduring scowl.  "Either way, your idea is the one we are going forward with regardless.“

He sighed and nodded.  "With Lake Laogai within the outer wall, it shouldn’t take long to refill the buckets after they dispense their load.”

Kuvira allowed a small smile to tug at her lips.  "Keep in mind that Varrik is used to getting what he wants, whatever the cost.  He will try to belittle your ideas if it will get his invested in.“

"But he doesn’t need to!  We’re all in this together!  How hard is it to work as a team?”

“Hopefully he’ll see that in time, but for now keep fighting for your ideas.  His maybe more unique, but yours are more practical and that’s what I need in the long run.  Putting out the fires is just the first step.”

“Stabilizing the city is the end goal,” he agreed tiredly.  "I’m going to check on assembly.  Work from Tu Zin has a history of being … suboptimal.“

Left alone in the navigation room, Kuvira stared out the windows at the darkening manufacturing town they were commissioning to build Baatar’s giant water buckets and now Varrik’s extinguisher bombs.  Their initial reluctance to take the work, no doubt due to Su’s threats of moving her manufacturing needs elsewhere, was quickly forgotten once they saw the profits to be made.   _Which reminds me, I need to speak to the investors tonight._  Varrik’s idea would be an added expense and every last yun needed to be accounted for or their endeavor would quickly find itself without backers.  _Makes me almost miss being just Captain of the Guards._

* * *

"Is that it?”

Kuvira continued staring at the glow in the distance, “Ba Sing Se is definitely burning,” she said quietly to Baatar.  The sun had set nearly two hours ago when the first hints of the orange glow could be seen in the distance.

“How far out are we?”

“About three hours, sir,” the ship’s captain said from Kuvira’s other side.  

“Do you think this will really work?” Baatar asked quietly.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” she answered calmly.

* * *

“Remember your training and, above all, do not allow the flames to surround you,” Kuvira said to the men on her ship and over the radio to the other airships.  "Our priority is to contain the fire, once that is accomplished, aid civilians in need.  If the fire spreads, more people will die.  Good luck and stay safe.“

"You two,” she said to Baatar and Varrik as she switched off the microphone, “need to work together.  I’m going to be on the ground and can’t referee your arguments.  People’s lives are at stake, not just the citizens’, our troops’ and mine, too.  Can I count on you two?”

Varrik and Baatar stared at eachother for a moment, before the inventor threw an arm around the younger man, “Junior and I will have everything under control from up here.  Go save the city!”

“Be careful,” Baatar pleaded.

A small smile crept to her lips.  "I always am.“

* * *

_Blocks away and the heat is almost unbearable,_  Kuvira thought as she and her men were lowered into the city.  Smoke and ash clogged the air, limiting their sight as the raging inferno echoed deafeningly through the streets.  She led them toward the hellish conditions doubting for the first time if the fire actually could be stopped.

As they came to a wide enough street, she gave hand signals for the men to spread out.  Once in position, they began pulling rock and earth from the ground, forming a wall to separate the flames from the rest of the rest of the city.  

* * *

"Alright, kid, let’s put my babies in action,” Varrik said as the first load of water was dumped.

Baatar frowned, but relented.  "Take us to the edge of the fire near the outer wall,“ he said to the captain.

"Open the hatch!” Varrik ordered.  

Baatar watched anxiously as the inventor and his assistant approached the opening in the floor.  "Make sure you don’t hit the bucket!“

"Hm … in that case, Zhu Li, you do the thing.  That woman has the arms of a platypus-bear.”  He waved Baatar over to watch as the petite woman heaved the bomb from the airship.  It fell towards the smoldering ruins before suddenly erupting in a wide cloud of white, powdery gas.  "Ha, ha!  Yes!  Perfect, and look!  The fire is going out around it!“

"I never doubted it would work,” the younger man said with a huff.  "I doubted whether it was worth the risk to the people on the ground to use it.“

"We’ll keep it away from the people, I promise.”

“Take us to the lake.”

“We’ll have to figure out a way to use them strategically since we have so few of them,” Varrik mumbled to himself as he stared at the flames below.  "Speaking of strategy, what sort are you using with our fearless leader?“

Baatar cocked an eyebrow.  "What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, it’s just us guys up here - and Zhu Li, but she doesn’t count.  The only reason I can think of for why you haven’t made a move is because you must have something elaborate planned like directing the ships to put out the fires to spell  _I heart U_.”

“ _What?!_  No!  She doesn’t like me like that,” Baatar stammered in alarm.

Even Zhu Li rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Look, kid,“ Varrik whispered conspiratorially.  "I know she’s an intimidating girl and shows about as much emotion as a badger-mole, but she’s been sending you signals at least since we started planning this heist.”

“Really?“ he asked in a stunned voice.

"She’s crazy about you!  If I was you, I’d be taking full advantage of that!”

“Oh…” he stammered as a dazed look overtook his face for a considerable amount of time.

* * *

Sweat-drenched and exhausted, Kuvira signaled for her group to stop after hours of work.  They all turned their faces skyward as she lit a flare and pointed it above them.  

* * *

“There!  That should be Kuvira’s group.  They’re the only ones that haven’t checked in yet,” Baatar barked.

“About time, too.  I was starting to worry,” Varrik muttered in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

Baatar shot him a surprised look.

“What?  She’s our meal ticket!  If we lose her, this whole thing will be for nothing!”

* * *

She felt it before she heard it, a searing heat and the shockwave.  Kuvira saw the look of alarm on her men’s faces and she felt the blast on the back of her neck.  Without thinking, she threw up a wall of earth in front of her to protect them.

* * *

“Woah!  That’s a heck of an explosion!” Varrik yelled as they neared Kuvira’s group.

“You don’t think anyone was hurt, do you? Baatar asked.

"Nah, I’m sure Kuvira has it covered.”

* * *

“-vira!  Kuvira!!!”

Sluggishly, she pushed herself off the ground where she’d been hurled into the wall she’d created.  Rough hands pulled her to her feet and supported her as she was half dragged to the safety of the other side of the wall.  " _What?_ “

"Stay with us, ma'am!”

Everything seemed to be filtering through mud as she tried to make sense of what was happening.   _Ba Sing Se … the fire … an explosion …_

“Hold on to me, Kuvira!”

Clumsy hands gripped the soldier supporting her as he pulled her toward a cable dropped from an airship.  The thick smoke nearly sent her into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness as they ascended.

“Hey!  Hey, Kuvira!!!  Hold on, damn it!”

The soldier shock her violently as her grip began to loosen.   _I’m several meters above the ground.  A fall from this height would kill me._  Finally through the fog engulfing her mind, she tightened her grip on the soldier and clenched the cable pulling them up.  

“There they are!” Varrik shouted as the hatch closed below them.  "Someone get these guys some water!“

"Kuvira!  We need a doctor!” Baatar called as he ran forward.

“I’m fine,” she muttered as she shakily stood on her own feet.  The soldier supporting her moved to step away as Baatar moved closer, but she gripped his sleeve and pulled him into her arms.  "Thank you, Tao.“

"Anytime, ma'am.”

“You’re not fine.  Your face is covered in blood!  What happened?” he asked as she released the soldier.

“An explosion behind me.  I didn’t have time to protect myself, but I was able to put up a wall between myself and the rest of the men,” she said patiently as Baatar took her face in his hands and examined her.  "I might have a bit of a concussion, but I’m fine.“

"Woah!  That’s a lot of blood!” Varrik shouted from behind her.  

“What are you-  _Ahh!_ ”

“Don’t poke at shrapnel in her back, you idiot!” the ship’s doctor cried as he pushed the inventor away.  "This way!  Bring her over here!“

Kuvira unclenched her jaw as she was pulled toward a chair.  She hadn’t noticed anything wrong with her back until Varrik poked her.  "How bad is it?”

“Well, you have about five centimeters of wood protruding from your back under your left arm,” he said patiently.  "We need to get this armor off.  Guys, a little help?  Be gentle.“

Tao carefully pulled the metal away from the wound.  

"Good.  Baatar, keep her still while I cut away her uniform.”

“Um, okay.”  He knelt in front of her and let her brace her hands on his shoulders.

“That is in there pretty deep,” the doctor muttered to himself.  He began to gather his tools.  "This is going to hurt.  Would you like an anesthetic?“

"No, I need to stay alert,” Kuvira said after a breath.

“Varrik and I can do this,” Baatar said confidently.  "You don’t have to be in pain.“

"These men are following  _me_.  It’s  _my_ voice they need to hear over the radio giving orders,” she muttered to him.  With her hands on his shoulders, it was easy to see his eyes avoiding hers.  "I can take it.“

"If you say so,” the doctor said as he gripped a pair of pliers.  "Take a deep breath and try to relax.“

Kuvira closed her eyes and exhaled. "Oka-  _Grrahh! Damn it!_ ”

The doctor quickly inspected the wound.  "There’s still a bit left in there.  Deep breath and relax.“

Her breaths were anything but deep as she tried not to break Baatar’s collar bones with her grip.  "I need a moment.”

“The shrapnel needs to come out.”

“I know, but I  _need_  a moment,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Rethinking the anesthetic?” Varrik asked with a grin.

“No, damn it.  Just give me-”  She was cut off by Baatar gripping the back of her neck and crashing his lips into hers.   _What? … Oh … Okay._   Her lips moved without conscious thought and quickly the clumsy kiss turned into something that made her momentarily forget her pain.  

The ship was silent as they parted.  "I’m sorry.  I should have-“ Baatar tried to say before Kuvira griped his shoulders tightly again and hissed in pain.

"Thank you, Baatar,” the doctor said as he held up a long, bloody sliver of wood. 

“ _Damn it,_ ” she groaned as she let her head fall onto his shoulder.  "Don’t apologize.  I needed that,“ she whispered.

"Oh, good.”

“Okay, another deep breath.”

“Just-  _DAMN IT, MAN!_ ” she yelled in agony.

“It’s just a bit of antiseptic.   _You’re fine_ , remember?” the doctor said impatiently as he dabbed at her wound generously with alcohol.  "Alright, I’ll stitch it up and you’ll be good to go.“

"Your bedside manner needs work, doc,” she groaned.

“Next time  _avoid_  the explosion,” he countered as he threaded the needle.

* * *

“Hey, rookie!  Quit daydreaming and start your shift!”

Kuvira snapped out of her memories and back to where she sat in the mess hall.  The other guard was right, she needed to check in for her night shift.  It had taken half a day to come up with a cover story to get the local recruiter to take her, which required a fair bit of makeup to make her less recognizable - she even had a small pebble in her right shoe to change her confident gate.  The end result was an assignment at work camp she was trying to liberate.

It had taken just an hour on her first day to find a prisoner willing to accept her help and tonight would they set their plan in motion.  

* * *

_I’m not going to get any sleep at this rate,_  Asami thought with a smile as she stared at the ceiling of her apartment bedroom.  She buried her nose in the hair of the woman sleeping peacefully on her chest and inhaled, feeling another wave of contentment wash over her.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Korra had finally made it to her apartment, but in reality couldn’t have been more than four or five hours.  She could hardly remember showering or eating; what she  _did_  remember in exquisite detail was leading Korra by the hand to her room, the feeling of Korra’s hands on her skin and the heat of her mouth as the avatar explored her body.  She remembered the moans and sighs she pulled from the younger woman and the satisfaction of having her writhing under her.  There was one memory in particular that was leaving her restless, warming her face and making clench her legs together impatiently.  

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Korra said drowsily.  The arm around Asami’s torso and leg across her thighs wrapped tighter around her in a sleepy hug.

“I was just thinking.”

“When aren’t you?"  Korra propped herself up on an elbow and grinned.  "Anything I’d be interested in?”

Asami cupped the side of her face for a moment before letting her hand tangle in her hair.  "Just how much I enjoyed our vacation … and tonight specifically.“

"It was pretty great, wasn’t it?” she sighed happily before dipping her head into a slow kiss.  "I feel like you’re not telling me something, though.“

"Um, I - I might need your help with something,” she mumbled with her bottom lip nervously between her teeth.

“O-okay,” Korra laughed quietly.  

“I was thinking about … about what you did to me earlier-”

“Which time?” she asked with a full grin.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Asami groaned as she threw her free arm over her eyes.  "The first time.“

Korra frowned as she pretended to think intently.  "You might have to jog my memory.”

“You know, I could just take care of this on my own.”

“Oh, the waterbending thing,” the avatar said, suddenly  _remembering._  "What about it?“

"You’re going to make me say it?”

Blue eyes seemed to blaze in the dim lighting of the room before she whispered against her lips, “Yeah, I am.”

Asami pulled her into another, longer kiss.  "Do it again.“

"Yes, ma'am,” she whispered as she began kissing down her body.

* * *

“This is a bad idea.”

“That’s why I told you to stay with your family,” Mako whispered to Jeong as they and Bolin crept toward the tent they had seen Ping leaving earlier.  

“I’m in charge of this neighborhood-” she tried to say quietly.

“You’re a civilian!” he hissed.  "If something-“

"Guys,” Bolin muttered, “we’ve got movement.”

All three fell silent as they watched a teenager leave the tent.  "Now?“ Jeong asked.

Mako looked to his brother, "Can you tell if anyone is inside?”

“I’ll try.  I’m still pretty new at this.”  Bolin stomped the ground and fell into a low, wide stance.  There were a lot of people around them, but it didn’t seem like anyone was in the tent.  "We’re good, I think.“

Mako led the way to the back side of the tent, having the other two keep watch as he pulled up a corner stake and lifted the canvas enough to slip under it.  

The inside of the tent was dark enough he was tempted to use his firebending, but he ignored the urge.  He stayed crouched as he passed a row of beds and felt his heart stop.  Half of them were filled with sleeping boys and teenagers.  _Bolin, you definitely need a few more lessons._  He was about to shimmy back out of the tent when he spotted a stack of papers and a map on a table near the entrance.  

_Screw it.  I’m already here._ He moved with a slow and practiced grace he hadn’t had to use in ages as he crept across the room filled with what looked like new gang members.  Staying a low as he could, he began going through the pages, making mental notes of names and locations.  He was putting everything back the way it was when he heard the rustle of blankets.

Crouched under the table, Mako watched as someone turned over in their bed waiting anxiously for the moment they opened their eyes and spotted him.  The muscles in his legs and back clenched as he prepared to defend himself…

_**PPHHHrrrrt.** _

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose.  The urge to issue a bellowing fart that ended with a quiet, high pitched hiss, that was what prompted the kid to roll over, not hearing Mako.  

Bolin turned when he heard his brother slide from under the tent.  Mako hurriedly shook his head as he pushed the stake back in the ground and led the others away to a safe distance.

"So, what did you find out?!” Bolin asked in excitement.

“That there were at least half a dozen kids sleeping in that tent,” he said irately.

“What?  No,” he muttered before stomping the ground.  "Hmm, that’s what that is.“

"Aside from that?” Jeong asked impatiently.

“Give me a minute,” Mako said as he pulled out his notebook and began jotting down everything he could remember.  Locations in the city, names of new recruits, and a few coordinates neatly filled the page as he tried to make sense of it.

“Those could be new territory landmarks,” Bolin muttered from over his right shoulder.

“I recognize a lot of those names,” Jeong said from his left elbow.  "They’ve gotten to more kids than I thought.“

"I want to know what these are,” Mako said thoughtfully at the list of numbers.

“These and these,” she said pointing to the first and fourth entry, “could be tent locations in the camps.  They would be-”  She paused and looked around to get her bearings, “over that way,” she said pointing down a wide thoroughfare.  

“Let’s check it out,” Bolin proclaimed in his Nuktuk voice.

* * *

The all too familiar smell of smoke filled the work camp as Kuvira hurried from her assigned post away from the source of the fire.  She pushed her way past the other guards going the opposite way, ignoring their shouts wondering where she was going.  

_I need to get back to the guard barracks_.  She rounded a prisoner shack and spied her target.  The canister of gasoline was exactly where she left it that morning.  Sliding to a stop, she quickly pulled out a rag and a lighter.  

Shouts filled the air as more guards converged on the first fire.  Rag lit, Kuvira took off running again.  _One more fire to start_ , she thought as she neared the mess hall.  

_**BaWOOM!!** _

The second fire was underway.  Alert everyone and separate them, cut off communication, and sabotage their efforts at suppressing the fires - it wasn’t as subtle and clever as Azula’s coup of Ba Sing Se, but she didn’t have time to forge alliances.  

“Hey, where are you going soldier?!”

Kuvira altered her path and run towards the man.  "There’s a fire!“

"No shit!  Turn around and-”

She dropped into a slide and took his legs out from under him.  She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arm around his neck tightly.  For five violent seconds he thrashed below her until he became still.  

_I have to get going_.  She took off in a sprint across the camp yard.  Angry yells were crossing the camp.   _They’ve figured out the hoses won’t work.  Hopefully they haven’t fixed the radio tower yet…_  

“You there!  What’s happening?  We can’t reach anyone outside the camp!” another soldier said as they exited the mess hall.

“There’s a fire in one of the prisoner’s barracks,” she said pointing behind her.

“Wait, is that another-”  

The narrow edge of Kuvira’s flattened hand collided with the man’s throat.  His eyes bulged as his hands gripped his neck before she drove her knee into his groin and then his face.  As he crumpled, another two Empire soldiers exited the building.

“What happened?”

“He fainted,” Kuvira said breathlessly.

“What-” he said moving to kneel down next to the fallen man only to meet her knee.  The other stood shocked for a moment before sending strips of metal at her.  She dodged them and sent a low kick to the side of his knee.  " _Ahrr!_ “  Twisting her body around, she swung the heel of her boot into the side of his face.

_Now I’m really behind schedule._   _Hopefully the prisoners can hold their own for a little while._   She moved to the back side of the hall and found the last gas canister and set up her bomb.   _Just like the one that almost killed me that first night in Ba Sing Se._

Guards were converging on the second fire as she set off towards the prisoner barracks.  No one stopped her as she ran, but she did notice more soldiers abandoning the prisoners for the other fire, especially as the last canister exploded behind her.  

The fighting had yet to break out, but there was plenty of chaos as prisoners yelled and screamed at the jailers to put out the fire that had spread to two more bunkhouses.  As Kuvira neared, her contact spotted her and quickly put the second part of their plan in motion by jumping the nearest guard.  Several more prisoners followed his lead.

"Shit, shit, shit!  The prisoners are revolting!” a soldier yelled just before he was tackled to the ground.

Kuvira threw herself into the mix and together they quickly subdued the opposition.  "Everyone alright?“ she asked as the guards’ platinum handcuffs were used on the soldiers.

"Nothing that won’t heal,” a woman said beside her.  "What’s next?“

"I need a group of you come with me,” she said quickly.  "We don’t have a lot of time before they repair the radio tower and call for help.  Speaking of which-“  She paused as the shouts of soldiers neared them.  "You, pretend to fight me.  The rest of you, hide.”

“We have your back, rookie!” the soldier said as he and female guard ran toward them.  Neither could get a clear shot at the prison because Kuvira stayed between them.  "Move, rookie!“

She turned and shifted the ground under their feet causing them to fall.

"What the hell?!” he yelled.  Wasting no time, Kuvira landed a kick to the man’s jaw.  

The woman rolled out of her range and sprang to her feet snarling.  Metal strips flew past off her uniform for the Kuvira’s head.

Quick hands deflected the blows before moving the ground below the woman’s feet again.  The soldier stumbled and gasped in dismay as Kuvira ripped the remaining metal from her uniform.  Her attempt to pull a chunk of rock from the ground was too slow as one of Kuvira’s collided with the side of her head.

The rest of the prisoners came out of hiding and crowded around the fallen soldiers.  "We’re in for a long night.,“ Kuvira   Those that are willing to fight come with me.  Everyone else will need to make sure the guards we incapacitate are striped of their metal and securly bound.”

A brief calm fell as the fires burned, lighting up the night.  

“Let’s move out.”

* * *

“We should be getting close,” Jeong muttered quietly.

“Eight fifty-two, eight fifty-three … It should be the third one down on the right,” Bolin hissed.

“We’re just going to walk by it.  Bolin, try to get a read on it and don’t forget to check the furniture for people,” Mako whispered.

They walked by as nonchalantly as a pair of cops and a known neighborhood watch-woman could, knowing the Triple Threats likely had eyes on them.  

“Anything?” Mako asked.

“There’s definitely people in that one.  Maybe five or six.”

“Can’t you just go in there and say you had a tip something illegal was going on in there?” Jeong asked impatiently.

“No, because they’re going to see through that and know I can’t legally do anything with the evidence I might find in there.”  Mako looked around.  "What we need is a distraction.“

Silence fell on the group as they continued further down the path.  "What if we flush them out with an argument?” Bolin offered.

“And then what?” Jeong asked.

“We’ll need you at the back of their tent watching where people leave to.  They’ll probably scatter so you’ll have to watch for anyone important-”

“How will I know if someone is  _important?_ ” she asked in a whispered panick.

“They’ll look important … or they’ll be telling the others what to do.”

“O-okay,” she muttered nervously.

“And stay out of sight or better yet,” he said looking at the hooded coat she wore, “if you could pretend to be a vagrant or a beggar-”

“ _What?!_ ” she hissed.

“No notices beggars until they start talking,” Mako explained.  "How many people sitting along our path have you noticed?“  At her frown he continued.  "We’ve passed at least five so far.”

“Just sit on the ground a few tents from the target with your hood up,” Bolin said with a grin.  "Mako and I used to do this as kids!“

"So I just sit and-”

“With the hood up!  Or a big hat if you have one,” the younger man muttered.

“Right and watch for an important person to leave the tent.  Do I follow them?”

“If you feel like you can do so safely,” the detective stressed.  "Even if we can get a general direction that’s better than nothing.  We need to know what other tents they’re using.“

"Ready?” Bolin asked.

“Sure,” Jeong said with a strained smile.

“You don’t have to do this-”

“No, I’m good.  Let’s figure out what these bastards are up to.”  Her smile felt a little more genuine.

The men turned back the way they came with Bolin leading the way looking agitated.  Jeong cut between the tents and followed a parallel path back towards their target.  On the other side of the tents, she could hear their staged conversation.

“Bolin, what are you doing?!” Mako shouted.

“This is stupid!  I’m going to talk to them!”

Jeong quickly pulled up her hood and looked for a good spot to sit.

“Bo, you’re a cop!  You can’t just barge into people’s tents!”

“Yeah, watch me!” Bolin shouted.

“Hey, boys!  What’s going on?” a new voice asked.  

“Mushi!  What’s going on in there?!” Boling demanded.

“Nothing illegal if that’s what you’re worried about, Bolin.  We’re just trying to get by like the rest of the people here.  Not everyone can be friends with the avatar and get a cozy place on Air Temple Island.”

“Bolin, calm down.  We can’t just invade someone’s home!” Mako tried to explain.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be a cop.  Maybe I’m just a normal citizen who’s worried about the gang problem around here!”  There was a rustling of clothing.

“Kid, listen to your brother.  Taking off your shirt doesn’t make you any less of a pig.”

“And hiring kids to do your dirty work doesn’t make you less of a jerk!”

“You didn’t seem to mind working for us a few years ago.”

Jeong picked a spot two tents down.   _Wait, what did he mean by that?  Were they-_

“These kids aren’t homeless, Mushi.  They have families that are worried about them!”

“Some of them are.”

“Bolin, grab your shirt.  We need to get going,” Mako said.

“No, I’m not leaving until I know what you’re hiding in there!”

That seemed to do it.  Quietly, people began to trickle into the walkway she was watching.  Just like Mako predicted they were quickly scattering.

“Bolin, what do think you’ll find?  Bombs?  Drugs?  Money?  We evacuated just like everyone else - they barely let us bring a bag of clothes with us.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think you’re hiding - I know you’re hiding something!”

A man carrying a heavy bag passed by Jeong.   _That’s important, right?_

“Bolin, come on.  I’m sorry, Mushi.  We’ve had a long day,” Mako explained.

“No, no.  I get it.  You kids know what it was like.  Things have changed,” the gangster said calmly.  "We prefer white collar crime these days - the stuff you were good at, Mako.  If Bolin needs to see what’s in the tent so bad then I guess I could let him take a peek.“  

Jeong set off after the bag carrier.  _Okay, don’t get too close.  Don’t let him know I’m following.  I have no idea what I’m doing!_   She cut between tents to keep an eye on him.  _He’s taking a left._   For about five minutes she tailed him until he finally ducked into a tent.   _Yes, I did it!  Um, where am I?_  She looked for signs and got a general idea.   _Now what do I do?_   She was about to head back to her family’s tent when the man exited without the bag.   _Where is he-  Oh, lavatory,_ Jeong concluded based on the direction he was heading.   _I should just go home … but, I want to know what was in that bag!_

Ignoring the rational voice in her head telling her she’d get herself killed, Jeong darted into the tent.  It was small and empty except for a cot and a small table.   _Where did he - there it is!_  She knelt down and pulled the bag from under the cot.   _What were you hiding? … Spirits, what are these?_

Long metal and wood …  _things_  filled the bag, at least eight of them.   _I don’t know how I’d even describe them.  Would he notice if I took one?_   She lifted one out of the bag.   _Wow, this is heavy!  I have to keep it hidden_.  Carefully she closed the bag and pushed it back under the cot.  The trip back home was nerve-racking, but thankfully uneventful.  

"There you are!” Bolin shouted from outside the tent.  "We were getting worried.“

"In here,” she hissed as she led them in.  Her family was asleep so they kept their voices low.  "I found this.“

Mako took the object from her and inspected it.  "Where did you find this?”

“One of them had a bag full of them when he left the tent.  He dropped it off at his and left to use the bathroom so I took a look,” she said feeling very pleased with herself.

“Are you out of your mind?!” he hissed.  "You could have been caught!“

"I know, but I couldn’t just not see what he was hiding!”

“Yes, you could have!”

“Guys, what’s done is done,” Bolin whispered.  "What is that thing anyway?“

"A weapon,” the detective said ominously.  "One we need to show to Varrik and Asami, if she’s back yet.“

"So we’re heading back to the island?” Bolin asked excitedly.

“Yes, and you’re coming with us,” Mako said to Jeong.  

“Me?  Why?”

“The chief is going to want to talk to you and to be honest, it’s probably for the best if you disappear for a bit after being seen with us, for a while at least.  So pack a bag - we need to go now.”

_Well this will be a fun conversation_ , she thought as she moved to wake her parents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot for your enjoyment!  If you were looking for Korrasami smut then you won’t find it here, BUT you can find it in Slurping Noodles and Bending Water - it’s the NSFW version of with chapter.
> 
> It feels good to be writing again.  I think I tried writing this at least three different times before I had something I felt was up to snuff.  
> 
> Thanks for reading, liking, and/or reviewing!


	18. Politicians are Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra return from their vacation to an irate president and a physical world on the verge of more conflicts and few answers. There’s also a bit of LinxKya just because that’s what I felt like writing.

_So tired . . . Need to sleep, but too excited._  Jeong looked around the dining room trying to relax.  Beside her, Bolin had fallen into a light doze as they waited for Mako to wake the chief of police.   _I could really go for some tea, really strong tea._  In front of her on the table was the weapon, gleaming and unassuming.   _What about this thing makes Detective Eyebrows so nervous?_

“Let’s have a look at it then,” an irate voice said from the hallway.

She turned and saw Mako leading an older woman into the room.  “Chief, this is Jeong.  She’s been our contact in the camps.  Jeong, this is Chief Lin Beifong.”

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” she muttered hastily as she jumped to her feet.

Beifong frowned in her direction.  “Hello,” she said shortly.  “The detective tells me you were the one to take this weapon from a suspected gang member’s tent.”

Unease filled her empty stomach.  “Um . . . yes, I did.”

“Did he also tell you that stealing is a _crime_ and how irresponsible it was putting yourself in that kind of danger?”

* * *

 

Spirits, she’s worse than my mother.  “ _Yeeess_. . . he mentioned that on the flight over,” she said staring at her feet.

“ _Yaaaawn!_   Oh, hey, Chief,” Bolin said sleepily from his seat.

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose the same way Mako did when he was frustrated.  “This is the weapon?” she asked tightly pointing to the table behind Jeong.

“Yes,” she said excitedly.  “It’s really heavy and-”

“That’s enough,” Beifong said shortly.  She picked it up and inspected it slowly before lifting it to her shoulder and staring through the mounted telescope.  “This is not good,” she muttered to herself.  “And none of you have seen this in use?”

“No, ma’am.”  “No, Chief.”  “Nope.”

“Hmm . . . I agree with your conclusion, detective.  We need to have the genuses take a look at this.”

“Ooo, are Asami and Korra back yet?” Bolin asked.

“No, but they’ll be here in three hours if they want to stay in the president’s somewhat good graces.  Until then, I suggest you all get in a nap,” she said lowering the weapon, but not setting it down.

“Good idea,” Bolin said hauling himself to his feet.

“Where should I . . .” Jeong asked nervously.

“I’m sure we can find an empty room in the women’s dorm,” Mako said helpfully.  “Follow me.”

As they walked to the hallway, Jeong looked back to see the chief frowning at the weapon in her hands.   _Stealing or not, I’m pretty sure I did the right thing._

* * *

 

“ _Korra_ , we’re going to be late,” Asami laughed as the avatar hugged her from behind.

“It would totally be worth it,” Korra muttered against the engineer’s neck.

Asami turned in her arms and backed her up to the edge of the bed before giving her a hard shove on the shoulders.  “You think so?”

“Yep,” she said after bouncing from her fall, looking up at her with a hopeful smile.

The engineer gave her a smoldering look before bending down to brush her lips against Korra’s.  “I’m going to have to disagree,” she whispered with a small grin.

“ _What?!_ ”  Korra huffed out a breath and laid spread eagle, “Fine, have it your way.  This meeting had better not be about Raiko’s re-election campaign.”

“If it is,” Asami said as she dressed, “I’ll be first in line to slap him.”

“That I would love to see,” Korra grinned as she got up and rummaged in her bag for clothes.

* * *

 

“Lin?  It’s kind of early, unless you were looking to cuddle before breakfast?” Kya asked with a sleepy smirk.

The chief of police felt her face warm, “I need someplace safe to store something dangerous.”  The gentle rocking of the watertribe boat was doing little to calm her nerves.

“And here I thought you were here to see me.”  Kya moved to let Lin into her room.  

“I . . . uh - it _is_ nice to see you,” she said awkwardly carrying her bundle.

“Relax, Lin.  What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding it.  I just don’t think Tenzin would appreciated having a potentially deadly weapon left in his dining room.”

“And I wouldn’t mind?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If it’s okay with you, of course.”  Lin stared at the bundle.  “Your room has a lock at least.”

Kya sighed and held out her arms, “I assume that’s it?”

Lin quickly unwrapped the weapon and handed it to her.  “It’s a long range weapon from what I can tell without using it.  I want Varrik and Asami to look at it.”

Lin turned it over and measured its weight in her hands.  “That’s a lot of metal.”

“Platinum, at least the barrel.”

“And this,” she asked pointing to the telescope, “makes you think it’s long range?”

“Yes.”

They stood in silence while the waterbender continued to examine the weapon.  “Okay, I’ll keep it in here as long as it’s not for long,” Lin finally said.  “Where did it come from anyway?”

“Mako and Bolin met a young woman in the camps with more initiative than brains who lifted this from the tent of a Triad member.”

“Oh, I like the sound of her,” Kya said with a grin as she stowed it under her bed.  She bit her lip and stared at the younger woman.  “Lin, about the wedding . . . I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

“It’s fine,” she said quickly.

“You’ve been avoiding me since then.”

“I’ve been busy doing _my job_ \- protecting the president.”

“It’s not a 24/7 job, Lin.”  Lin opened her mouth to argue, but Kya shook her head.  “I’m sorry, okay?  I read the situation wrong - I shouldn’t have kissed-”

“It’s not that . . . I mean, it’s part of that, but I-”  She ran a hand over her face.  “I’m not good at this - _explaining feelings_.”

“I’m in no hurry,” Kya said simply.

“It’s been . . . a long time since I’ve been with anyone.  I might have . . . panicked.”

“We can go back to the way things were before if that’s what you’d like,” the waterbender offered, “but if you’d like to try again I’d be open to that, too.”  She took a step closer when Lin remained silent.  “Even with all of your gruff, scary cop exterior, I know there’s more to you than that.”  She took another step closer.  “I won’t tell anyone you have a soft side if that’s what you’re worried about.”  A snort of nervous laughter escaped her guest.  “I just need to know what you want,” she finished simply.

Lin opened her mouth, but words wouldn’t come to her.  She looked away and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I-”  She dropped her arms and stared hopelessly at Kya.  “You-”  She closed her eyes and sighed.  “Spirits, what is wrong with me?” she mumbled to herself before she met the waterbender’s eyes again.

Kya was about to reassure her, but stopped when she felt Lin’s calloused hands on her bare arms.  Lin had never touched her without her initiating it - she felt a smile grow on her face.  The metalbender, on the other hand, looked like she was steeling herself for battle.   _Let her work it out for herself. . ._

“I’m probably going to mess this up,” she said seriously.

“You aren’t in this alone,” Kya reminded her.

“Right.”  Lin felt like her body was about to combust as the waterbender smiled at her.  Stop trying to explain it and do something!  She moved her hands to the waterbender’s shoulders.   _You were ready to die to save the city less than two weeks ago.  You can do this_.  Her hands moved up Kya’s neck to cup her face and stared at her smiling lips. _I can do this_.  

Kya let her eyes slip closed as Lin finally closed the distance.  It wasn’t a dam of passion finally breaking like she suspected the woman had locked away, but it was something so much sweeter.  She pulled her closer by the hips and let the moment be controlled by the metalbender.

* * *

 

“ASAMI!  KORRA!”

The girls shared a quick look and braced for impact as they stepped into the dining room of the temple.  Korra stumbled backwards as Meelo and Ikki jumped into her arms and Asami was lifted off her feet by Bolin.  “Guys, we weren’t gone that long!” the avatar laughed.

“You two left without saying goodbye!” Ikki complained.

“Yeah!  And we didn’t know when you’d be back!” Meelo added.

“Well, we’re back now,” Asami laughed as Bolin set her down.  

“And it’s a good thing, too,” Jinora said as she walked Rohan over to the older woman.  “President Raiko wanted this meeting yesterday.”

“I guess it’s a good thing we weren’t late,” Korra said with a quiet smirk as she watched the engineer scoop up and balance the youngest airbender on her hip.

“Yes, it is.”  Though the temple was usually busy, this morning seemed even more so with members of the RCPD, United Forces personnel, and even a few high-ranking Fire Nation officers crowding the dining room.  The kids led the way through the maze of people, many greeting the women as they passed.

“Ladies, you’re looking well rested and - _wait_ , no you don’t,” Wu said suspiciously after they greeted him.  “Busy fighting off rogue spirits in the spirit world?” he asked putting his hands up in a comic attempt at a boxing stance.

“Um, yeah - something like that,” Korra muttered as they stepped around him to get to the food at the table.

“That’s so cool,” Ikki gushed.

“It wasn’t,” Asami said with a laugh at Korra’s panicked expression at being caught in a lie.  “There were a few that were rude, but we mostly just explored and relaxed.”

Wu looked confused, but was prevented from asking more by the arrival of Mako.

“Hey, I was wondering when you two would get here,” he said as he gave them both one armed hugs.  

“How are you?  You look like you could use some sleep,” Asami said as she pulled away.

He laughed and nodded, “Yeah, Bolin and I had a long night and we brought someone back from the camps with us.  We have a lot to go over at the meeting.”

* * *

 

_Uhhh - Why did I even bother trying to sleep?_ Jeong thought exhaustedly as she stared blankly at the food in front of her.  Fortunately, it was so loud and crowded in the dining room there was no possibility of her nodding off.

“Wow, I forgot how much I missed Pema’s cooking,” a young woman said as she dropped heavily into the seat next to her.  

Jeong blinked and stared at her - something about her seemed very familiar, but her sleep deprived brain refused to put in the effort to figure out why.

“Hi,” she said when she noticed the other woman staring at her.  “Oh, you must be Jeong!” she said with a triumphant grin.  “Mako mentioned you were here.  I’m Korra and this is Asami - and that’s Pema’s son, Rohan.”

_Korra and Asami . . . Who is Pema again?  Wait a minute - Korra as in Avatar Korra?  And,_ she paused her train of thought as another woman, one she more easily recognized, leaned around the avatar and said good morning.   _Spirits, that’s Asami Sato, head of Future Industries.  I’m sitting next to two of the most influential women in the world.  What do I do?  What do I do?!  Damn it, I haven’t said anything yet!_  “Um, good morning,” she stammered before reaching for her tea to hide behind.

“Oh, good.  You’ve met Korra and Asami,” Mako said as he sat down on her other side.  “You’re going to want to eat something before the meeting.  I’m not sure how much of it you’ll be needed for or when.”

“What do you mean by _needed?_ ” she asked in a panic.  “I’m not going to have to actually _talk_ , am I?”

Mako shrugged.  “Raiko might have questions about the situation in the camp I can’t answer, so I might need your input.”

“ _WHAT?!  No one said I’d have to talk in front of anyone, let alone the PRESIDENT!  I can’t do this-_ ” she hissed in a panic.

“Jeong, take a breath,” Asami said in a calm voice.  “Would you care for a bit of advice?”

The younger woman nodded quickly.   _Yes, please._

“Think of someone you can talk to easily, a family member or friend,” she said as she shifted Rohan in her lap, “and pretend you’re talk to them, not a room full of intimidating strangers.”

“Do you do that?” Korra asked between mouthfuls of sticky bun.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Who do you pretend to talk to?” Mako asked in surprise.

“Korra usually,” she said with a small smile, “sometimes Bolin.”

“Not Mako?” Korra asked.

“Only if I feel like I’m going to have a fight to deal with,” she muttered with a hint of mirth.

Jeong laughed weakly until she remembered the gangster poking fun at Mako’s love life.   _He’s dated both of these women-_  A snort of laughter escaped as she tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes.  She saw Mako’s grumpy expression and felt a wave of giggles overtake her.   _This is going to go terribly, but I’m too tired to care._

* * *

 

“Everyone take a seat, please,” Tenzin called out.  “Let’s get this meeting started.”

Korra felt Asami pull her away from General Iroh and move to sit next to Zhu Li.  “How have things been going with the submersible?”

“Steadily,” she said simply.  “The pressure regulation system is surprisingly advanced, but Varrik has already thought of ways to improve it.”

“But has he tested any of those ideas?” Asami asked with a raised brow.

“No, and at least two of his ideas have a high probability of being lethal, so perhaps we could benefit from your input,” she said with a muted smile.

The engineer shook her head and laughed, “Of course.”

“Everyone quiet down,” Raiko said shortly.  “We have a lot to cover today.  Beginning with reconstruction efforts.  Miss Sato, now that you’re back from your _vacation_ , perhaps you can give us an update on the housing situation?”

_Someone is in a bad mood this morning,_ Korra thought as she poured tea for herself and her girlfriend.  

“Of course,” Asami said simply, refusing to take his bait.  “For those of you who were not present at the President’s meeting with my head of development yesterday afternoon,” she nodded to Mr. Yang, “construction crews broke ground in the southernmost region of the new development.  If plans remain on schedule, the first units should be habitable in seven to eight weeks.”

_So if Raiko knew all of this why did he ask?_

“And the eastern and northern regions?” the president asked.

“Groundbreaking within the next two weeks.  Right now our what’s limiting our progress most is manpower.  All of my employees are residing in the refugee camps without an efficient way to move from the camps to the construction sites and many are hesitant to leave their families for days at a time to get around the transportation problem.”  

“Then perhaps you should hire men who _are_ willing,” Raiko stated.  “The hesitation of a few should not be the reason many go without a permanent home,”

_I agree, but you don’t need to be a jerk about it._

“Advertisements have been running over the radio and fliers are posted at all the aid stations around the camps.”  Asami paused to sip her tea.  “Our recruiters are reporting the increased gang activity around the camps as the primary reason people aren’t applying.”

“We’ll get to that in a moment,” he said drily.  “What about infrastructure?  When can we start moving people back into their homes away from the gangs?”

Korra shift in her seat and gripped her cup tighter.   _Why is he being so rude to Asami?!  If he keeps it up-_

“Between the efforts of the RCPD, city contractors, and Future Industries, all of the water and sewer lines around the city have been repaired.  The problem is the structural integrity of the buildings-”

“These buildings can’t be repaired, there just isn’t enough time or money,” Raiko interrupted.

_Okay, someone needs to call him out on his crap._

“I agree, which is why my crews are only attempting to repair those with minimal damage.  Those demeaned too damaged will require an escort when residents are allowed in to retrieve their belongings.”

“How long until we can start moving people back into their homes?”

“In the neighborhoods unaffected by the battle, tomorrow if the city can organize transportation,” the engineer said simply.  “But the people need to understand things will not be going back to normal right away.  Tests on the water lines should wrap up by the end of the week - I would wait until then to begin moving people.”

“Your opinion has been _noted_ ,” he said disdainfully.  “It’s far from ideal.”

“If you’d like crews assigned to something specific-”

“No,” he snapped.  “Moving on-”

Korra opened her mouth to tell him off, but felt Asami squeezed her knee under the table with a satisfied smile on her face.  Suddenly everything clicked.   _Raiko was trying to catch her unprepared - that’s why he made that comment about her being on vacation.  Well, he failed miserably.  What an asshole!_

“The situation in the camps is stable for now, but we’re on the verge of an all out gang war,” Mako stated, drawing Korra back into the conversation.  “The boundaries between them are actively being redrawn and most if not all of the gangs are recruiting in large numbers.”

“Is anything being done to combat the recruitment efforts?” Raiko asked patiently.

“Aside from increasing patrols, some areas have implemented neighborhood watches that have had some success - the head of one is here with us.”  He pointed her out, “This is Jeong.  Bolin and I have been shadowing her and investigating the gang problem in her area.”

The young woman gave a nervous smile and a small wave.

“On behalf of the city, let me say thank you for going above and beyond for your neighbors,” Raiko said just a little too graciously.

The shade of Jeong’s face resembled the raspberry jam in her pastry that morning.

“While working with Jeong,” Mako said somberly, pulling attention away from the embarrassed woman, “we came across a weapon in possession of a Triad member that none of us have seen before.  We’d like Miss Sato and Varrik to take a look at it.”

Korra frowned in confusion until she saw Lin carrying something in her arms.

“Hey, step aside!  He was talking about me!” Varrik shouted as he elbowed his way past those standing behind the Korra and Asami’s table.  

“We want you to _look_ , Varrik,” Lin said as she deposited the wrapped bundle in front of Asami.  “Now is not the time to poke and prod it.  We just need your first impressions.”

The engineer carefully unwrapped it and inhaled sharply.  Korra looked over at her, but Asami had her eyes glued to the weapon.  

Varrik stretched out his hand to grab it.  “That’s one heck of- _Hey!_ ” he shouted when Asami slapped his hand away.  “What gives?!”

“I know what this is,” she said quietly as she lifted it into her arms, settling one end against her shoulder and the other pointing at the floor.  

“How?” Raiko asked tensely.

_I definitely haven’t seen anything like this,_ Korra thought as she watched her girlfriend click a button and eject a something out of the bottom of the weapon.

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “In the years my father was working for the Equalists, he came up with many weapons that were never, for whatever reason, utilized during their coup.  This bares a striking resemblance to a blueprint that, to my knowledge, was never fabricated.”

_Asami, I’m so sorry_ , Korra thought as she squeezed her knee.  

“Could this just be a coincidence or is this an exact fabrication?” Lin asked, arms folded across her chest.

“Can _I_ see those blueprints?” Varrik asked grumpily.

Asami ignored him.  “I’d have to check to be sure, but everything seems identical . . . except this,” she said removing small cylindrical piece of metal from the part she ejected earlier.  

“I’m sorry,” Raiko blurted out impatiently, “but could you _explain_ what this thing does?”

“My father’s version fired a high speed projectile, about this size,” she said hollowly, showing the small piece of metal, “but this is different.”  She looked to Korra.  “Could you open this for me?”

“Sure.”  She easily found the seems and bent the metal flat, letting black powder spill onto the table.  “What is that?” Korra asked prodding a greyish green lump mixed in with the powder.   _It looks kind of like-_

“That is a dried piece of spirit vine,” Varrik said in confusion.  “And that’s some type of explosive powder . . . _nooooo_ ,” he muttered quietly.

“This is a miniaturized spirit cannon,” Asami said with surprising calmness.

_Spirits, that’s really not good_ , Korra thought as the room stayed silent at the engineer’s statement.

“I don’t think I fully understand how that’s possible,” Iroh said to break the silence.

“What’s not to get?!” Varrik roared angrily.  “Spirit vines just need a little bit of energy to explode into a purple deathray!  This black powder ignites and so does the vine, then _boom!_  You have a weapon that can be fired from nearly any distance!”

“This is a long range weapon,” Asami clarified.  “One that would make the best archer in the world irrelevant.”  

“This wasn’t produced by any of the gangs,” Mako muttered.

“I agree,” Asami said.  “I think it’s likely the Earth Empire is supplying the gangs with weapons . . . probably in an attempt to distract us from them and whatever they’re planning.”

“So how _did_ the Empire get their hands on you father’s blueprints?” Raiko demanded.  “You said it yourself, the weapon is too similar to your father’s design to be a coincidence.”

_What the heck is he suggesting?_ Korra wondered uneasily.

Asami’s jaw clenched as she fought to remain calm.  “I don’t know.  After I received everything irrelevant to his conviction from the RCPD, I placed it in a platinum safe-”

“Why didn’t you destroy it?!  Something with that much potential to cause harm-”

“I kept it to prevent him from ever being released on parole!” she hissed, the first sign of anger and impatience she’d shown all morning.  “I knew his lawyers would push for an early release for good behavior and I had to have something to show just how deeply his hatred went.  There is _no_ non-lethal application for a weapon like this and he came up with many more I was ready use against him in an attempt to keep what I thought, at the time, was a man beyond rehabilitation behind bars.”

“That’s not what it looked like at his funeral,” Raiko spat.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Korra roared over the others that also jumped to Asami’s defense.  “You have been a callous jerk all morning to her!  You owe her an apology!”

“My job is to do what’s best for my city, not be a sympathetic ear for a woman lying-”

“Did you not hear the last bit of what she said?   _What I thought at the time_ \- her opinion of him changed before he died!  What kind of monster _wouldn’t_ feel something when they lose a parent?!”

“Whatever her reason for not destroying it, the fact that it was allowed to exist has led to the monstrosity be for us!” he snarled.

“You don’t know that!  We don’t know who saw the blueprint while he was still an Equalist and we don’t know who had access to it at the police department,” Korra reasoned before shooting Lin and apologetic look.  “If the Empire can infiltrate the White Lotus, who’s to say they couldn’t do the same to the police force?”

“As much as it pains me to agree,” Lin said stiffly, “Korra has a point.  The Empire likely had a copy of the blueprints long before the department released the original back to Miss Sato.”

“The more important question is how do we deal with this?” Iroh said gravely.  “If this is anything like cannon on Kuvira’s mech, our army won’t stand a chance.”

“Varrik and I can begin tests on immediately,” Asami said in an emotionless voice.  “We may need to work with Baatar Jr. on this-”

“No, we won’t,” Varrik cut-in shortly.  “Mr. _Great Uniter_ can focus on the sub.”

“Just figure something out!” Raiko shouted.  “If this is the type of weapon they’re giving out to criminals, what are they saving for themselves?!”  He let the room settle into silence as he recovered from his outburst.  “If the gangs are battling each other with these, we can’t let civilians get caught in the crossfire.  We need to put all out efforts on solving this gang problem.  Chief Beifong, let General Iroh know what extra help the United Forces can provide your department.  Varrik, Miss Sato, find a way to combat this thing!”

“Given the nature of the current situation,” a Fire Nation general said grimmly across the table, “our ships will remain in Yue Bay at least until the situation with the gangs is dealt with.”

“Thank you, general,” Raiko said.  “Now unless there are anymore concerns to bring up, this meeting is adjourned.  I would like a private word with Miss Sato, the Avatar, Mako, Bolin, and the others Tenzin has informed.”

As the room cleared, Korra glanced at the engineer and tried to offer her a smile of support, but Asami was focused back on the weapon in front of her.  “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I’m fine,” Asami said shortly before taking a breath and covering the weapon.

“So, partner, where are we going to be testing this thing?” Varrik asked as he squeezed between his wife and Asami at the table.  “I can’t imagine our gracious host will let us fire that thing on the island.”

“I have a R&D facility near the mountains we’ll use.”  Her voice was back to its calm and collected tone, as if the last ten minutes hadn’t happened.

“Bumi, is the hallway clear?” Raiko asked.

The airbender poked his head out of the room before shutting the door.  “Yes, sir.”

The president nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before addressing the room.  “The situation with the Earth Empire is escalating, even more so now that we have evidence of their attempts to destabilize our refugee camps and reconstruction efforts.  The Fire Nation’s support is still contingent on our lack of military retaliation, but if we don’t act soon, I fear another invasion is imminent.”

“What we’re proposing,” Su continued, “is a continuation of what Kuvira claims she is trying to accomplish - capturing strategic locations in the Empire to weaken them before bring the fight to Ba Sing Se.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Mako started tentatively, “but what happens when the Empire decides it wants its captured territories back?  We’ve seen the size of their army in person.”

“We can’t expect the liberated territories to protect themselves,” Zhu Li said stoically.  “The most important territories were turned into labor camps.  The citizens there will be in no condition to fight.”

“I’m getting to that,” Raiko growled.  “The idea is to stretch the Empire’s resources thin by liberating many of these labor camps in a short period of time.  They won’t be able to retake every camp immediately.”

“It’s a waste of energy and resources to capture a position you don’t intend to keep,” Bumi said, frowning.  “If anything, we should pick the most important location outside of Ba Sing Se and hold that.”

“That would make sense,” Su said, “if the Empire were a small country with few resources, but it’s not.  Simply capturing one manufacturing center would be a waste because they have at least three more capable of making up for the loss of one.  The Empire is on the verge of something big, we just don’t know what.”

“Every day we allow them to work unhindered is one day closer to what will be a fight worse than the last,” Raiko said solemnly.

Korra looked around the room in confusion, wondering if General Iroh was sitting out of her line of sight before concluding he was absent.  “Whether we believe the plan will work or not, we’re still missing the army we’ll need to do this.”

“That’s where you all come in,” Raiko smiled almost fatherly.  “Everyone in this room has the experience necessary to infiltrate and liberate these labor camps.”

Bolin perked up.  “Wait, so do you expect us to each to take a camp _by ourselves?!_  ‘Cause I know _I’m_ good and I know everyone else is good, but we’re _not_ that good.”

“The tentative plan is to split into two teams and attack two camps a night,” Tenzin said gravely.

“ _A night?!_ ” Korra barked.  “How are we supposed to know what we’re up against at each camp?  What about injuries?  What if something goes wrong?”

“Tenzin, are you really on board with this?” Asami asked.  

The airbender sighed, “It’s the best solution we’ve come up with do deal with the situation.  We don’t have the numbers or the arms for a direct fight and our allies will not support us if we act preemptively.  If you have another Idea, we’d be open to hear it.”

“Less than a dozen people can’t cripple an entire nation,” Korra said weakly.  

“Mr. President, you said yourself our top priority needs to be stopping our gang problem-” Asami started to say.

“Our gang problem will _never_ disappear.  The priority is removing the Empire weapons from their possession and hoping their turf war does more harm to each other than the city,” Raiko said.  “The Empire wants us to focus all of our energy on this and we can’t if we want to be ready for their next attack!”

“Hey, here’s an idea,” Varrik shouted, pounding his hand on the table suddenly.  “What if when the Empire comes we pretend to fight them, let them win and then spring a trap?!”

“That’s pretty much what we did last time,” Bumi pointed out.

“Yeah, and it worked great!”

“I wouldn’t call half of the city getting destroyed _great_ ,” Mako said.

“I think we need more information before we start attacking the Empire,” Korra said more confidently than she felt.  “Let me try contacting Kuvira and find out if she’s made any progress with her plan.”

“We don’t have time-”

“We can’t just walk into their camps without a real plan either!” she shouted.  

“Fine,” Raiko spat, “you have three days to come up with a plan of attack.”

“ _I_ do?  I still think it’s a terrible idea!”

“I will send members of the United Forces in based on intelligence from Baatar Jr. with or without your support,” he stated.  “The idea was that if we sent a group outside of the military, we wouldn’t be breaking our agreement with the Fire Nation.”

“But we’d be acting on your orders,” Korra pointed out.

“Something I would deny if asked.”

“ _Great_.”   _Hopefully Kuvira will be more helpful than Raiko._

“I think we’re done here,” Su said as she stood.  “As flimsy of a plan as you think it is, Korra, something needs to be done.”

The room emptied until only Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin remained.  

“So that was exciting,” Bolin said uneasily before perking up.  “I am _sooo_ glad you guys are back!  It’s been fun being a cop with Mako, but it wasn’t the same without you two.”

“Was there not enough arguing?” Korra asked with a grin.

“Oh there was plenty of that,” Mako muttered.

“No, it was missing the . . . _quirky group dynamic!_  The ribbing and the laughing - everything is too serious without everyone,” Bolin said.

“Mako - serious?  I can’t imagine,” Asami mused with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah.  Laugh it up,” Mako pouted.

“But, guys, seriously, what are we going to do?” Bolin asked.  “This sounds like classic Team Avatar stuff, but taking out an entire nation on our own is crazy . . . right?”

Korra sighed and stared at her cup.  “I understand why Raiko and Su want to act, but if this doesn’t work . . . there’s just too much that could go wrong.”

“Bolin and I will work on the gang problem,” Mako said.

“And I’ll focus on finding a way to stop the Empire’s new weapon,” Asami stated, glaring at the covered spirit cannon on the table.

“I guess I’ll try to find a way to work with Kuvira on destabilizing the Empire.”  Korra took a breath and set her jaw.  “This might be the first time someone has asked me to intentionally start a war.”

“Technically, you’re just continuing the one we’re in.”  Mako stiffly stood.  “There was never an official treaty signed to end the fighting.”

Korra rolled her eyes and led the way from the room.  “Thanks for the reminder, Detective.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a filler chapter? Yes, but depending on your point of view aren’t all chapters filler chapters except the last one.
> 
> I’m not sure why I put the bit about Lin and Kya - it seemed weird to mention a possible relationship an then never go back to it. Maybe I’ll get to writing a bit of backstory for them to flesh things out - I haven’t decided.
> 
> Even though I’m not following the comics with this story, I will pull things from them occasionally like names of gangsters or the fact that Raiko is a self absorbed prick bent of blaming his problems on others. I like the idea that he’s in full panic mode about the upcoming election because he surrendered to a tyrant. I’m seeing him causing a lot people headaches in the chapter(s) to come.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
